The New Devil
by DarkNaruto101
Summary: After getting sealed with the Gogyō Fūin by Orchimaru in the Forest of Death, he throws Naruto from the trees to die. He awakens within his mind to find his ancestors waiting with a deal. Watchout world, theres a new devil in town. Srong HalfDevil Naruto
1. Mission 1: Awaken! Sparda Naruto

**DarkNaruto101 is back baby! Welcome to my new story. Please read the authors note at the bottom, it will explain some of the questions you will most likely ask about the story. Hope you enjoy. Now without further adue, to steal quote out of Dante's book, "Let's get this party started!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry, but I will eventually. When their creators read my story, they will soon realize they are not worthy to own them and give me the rights to them! You know why, because I'm a boss and they are not! **

Speech Key:

"This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock!" – Normal Speak

"_Oh shit!" – Normal Thought_

"**I will destroy you boy!"- Demon Speak**

"_My Jinchūriki is a fool!"- Demon Thought and Jinchūriki-B__ijū or Naruto-Weapon Communication_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"- Jutsu or Name of Devil Arm

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 1: Awaken! Sparda Naruto <strong>

"!" Naruto let out a silent scream as the unidentified Kusa kunoichi thrust 'her' hand, empowered by the **Gogyō Fūin** (Five Elements Sealing Technique), into his stomach. He felt an incredible burning sensation, one of which he had never felt before. He looked up, sending a heated glare towards the snake using 'woman', one that made her give a hollow chuckle in response.

"Ku ku ku," 'she' laughed. But inwardly, 'she' was surprised. 'She' had expected the boy to have passed out after direct contact with the seal. But to still be awake, abet barely, was surprising. This boy was going to be trouble in the future, 'she' could feel it. Not only that, but this boy had managed to somewhat break Sasuke out of his cowardly thoughts. This boy had the ability to sway Sasuke and that was something 'she' could not have if 'her' final plan were to succeed.

"Goodbye, boy," she stated with a smile as she threw him across the branch. He was beginning to fall. Sasuke saw this.

"_No, Naruto!"_ He thought silently. With quick and tact movements, he drew a kunai and threw it in a swift motion. Luck was not in his favor, however, because the kunai missed its mark.

"Naruto," Sakura shouted as he fell to the ground. _"This can't be happening!"_ She gave a silent prayer that Naruto survived. He may have been annoying, but he didn't deserve to die like this. She looked toward the battle ahead and saw the brutality of the battle taking place, with Sasuke on his last legs as it was. Maybe Naruto was the safest one out of all of them.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

"_No! No!"_ Naruto thought as he stared at the battle raging above him, quickly moving out of view. _"This can't be how it ends! I still have dreams to accomplish!"_ Images of the Sandaime Hokage's hat and the Hokage monument flashed in his mind. _"I have to help and be with my friends!"_ Images of the Sakura, Kakashi, and Sakura flashed through. Pictures of Konohamaru and his friends flashed through. A picture of Hokage-ojiisan appeared. _"I won't die! I've got to much left to do!"_ He let out a scream as he continued to fall.

All of the sudden, he felt a rush of energy hit. The power, it felt so new. It was warm, not like Kyubi's chakra, but something more powerful. It felt as though it was, dare he say it… natural, like it was a part of him and meant for only him. The feeling kept rising. When he felt like it was almost at its peak, the world went dark.

His body continued to fall until it hit the ground below. However, if anyone up above were to look down, they would have saw a white light bathe the area and then complete darkness.

* * *

><p>(Unknown Location)<p>

Drip.

Drip.

These were the sounds that the young blue-eyed Genin awoke to. He moved, noticing his hand was in water, but not wet. His clothes also were dry. He moved his head and scanned the room. It was a dull yellow, with red boarders on the walls. He however could not tell if that was the actual boarding or the dull red light that leaked into the room.

Was he alive? He didn't really know for sure. If he was dead, he decided right then that the Shinigami or whatever realm he was in needed a better paint job because he was not spending the rest of eternity in a crap heap. "Well, this sucks," he mumbled to himself.

**Bang!**

"What the fuck was that?" He slowly stood and began to walk down the corridor. As he walked, he noticed that the hall was kind of eerie. It reminded him of the time he snuck into that R-rated horror movie as a kid. Those guys in the movie were such idiots. They always split up and they always did stuff they shouldn't. They walked down the creepy hall alone and always got killed. They panicked. They got their heads chopped off. They had sex, got stabbed through the back and into the other person. They were really all idiots in his mind.

His inner thoughts were cut off when the corridor he had walked down emptied into a large chamber. The most noticeable thing about the room was the large set of bars in back. The cold steel reflects the light from the room. Behind them was complete darkness. However, what he saw was most surprising. Three men were in the room with him. One was laughing at the other how was lying in the water. The third man was just leaning up against the bars of the cage. As he walked up, he noticed their looks better.

The man that was laughing wore a red coat, the sleeves rolled up to reveal the sleeves of his black under shirt. Said shirt had three buckles in front. He had black fingerless gloves and his silver belt reflected the light in the room. He also had black leather pants and brown and black boots. His face was rugged. His eyes were an icy blue and his hair silver.

The one who was being laughed at was glaring at the laughing man. He wore a purple-blue coat with a strange insignia on the shoulders. Below the coat was a red zip-up hoddie and a navy blue muscle shirt beneath it. On his left hand were two rings. He wore blue pants and black combat boots. His face still had a bit of baby fat. His eyes were also an icy blue and had silver hair. However, his most noticeable feature was his arm. It was red with blue glowing veins present on the arm. All and all, it looked demonic.

The man who was leaning up against the bar looked as though he was tuning out the world. He wore a long blue trench coat with three tail like designs hanging in back. Under it was a dark blue vest and dark blue pants. He also had brown combat boats. His face looked similar to the laughing man's and if he had to guess also had icy blue eyes. Kami-sama, why did they all have icy blue eyes! He too had silver hair, however instead of it being flat like the other two, his hair was brushed back, giving it spikes in back. He kind of looked like a stiff nobleman at first glance.

As Naruto continued to walk, he began to hear more of their conversation.

* * *

><p>(With the Men)<p>

"Oh, god!" shouted the man that had stopped laughing. "Kid, you should have seen your face just now!"

"Shut it, you ass!" shouts the 'kid', who was still lying in the water. "You don't ask another person that!"

"What, all I did was ask if the sex was good or not," the man claimed with a shrug. "Christ. It's a yes or no answer, no need for details. Of course, unless you want to share then…" he was cut off by the blushing 'kid'.

"That's exactly what you shouldn't ask! How would you feel if I asked how it was with Trish and Lady?"

"I wouldn't mind. By the way…" he paused "it was great! Especially when they both…"

"Enough," the noble looking one stated simply. Both men turned to look at him. He opened his eyes. They held a sharp gaze. "Our guest has arrived." Both men turned their heads in the direction he was looking and found their guest waiting. The first thing they noticed was the tattered orange jumpsuit. How couldn't they, it was so bright it was the most noticeable thing about him. They then looked to his face and saw it still contained a lot of baby fat. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and had azure blue eyes. He was also tan. Not something they saw every day. He currently had a blush on his cheeks, probably because he heard their wonderful conversation.

They stared at each other, not saying a word. They were basically sizing each other up, forming opinions. The previously laughing man formed a grin and walked forward towards the boy. He got behind him, put his arm around his shoulder, and laughed again. "Well," he finally said, his voice oozing with arrogance, "this is kid is him eh? Not what I expected. Shouldn't he be a badass or something? This kid looks like he wets himself at night." The boy brushed him off and threw his fist into the air, He pointed at the man, who just looked amused at his anger.

"Fuck you!" shouted the boy. "I haven't wet the bed since I was six. And my name isn't kid. It's Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo! The next Hokage of Konoha." The man just gave amused grin and before Naruto could blink, appeared behind him with his arm once again around Naruto.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like you kid." He then released Naruto and walked back to the other two men. The noble looking man walked away from the bars to join the two others as the other proclaimed 'kid' got off the ground. The three stood beside one another. He spoke up again. "Well, I guess should tell you my name as well. Name's Dante, Dante Sparda." The 'kid' spoke next.

"I'm Nero," he stated simply. "Sorry about before, but as I'm sure you're already aware, Dante is an ass!" A grin was Dante's response. The noble looking man sighed, looking as though he had had enough with the other two. Finally he spoke.

"And I am Vergil Sparda," he stated with a regal tone. Naruto just stared on.

"Well that's good and all," Naruto said simply. I mean he really didn't care. They were dead anyway. "So, where are we? Heaven, Hell, Limbo maybe?" The three in front of him looked confused, Vergil included for once. "Come on, were dead aren't we. What is this how you pick on the new guy? Guess which part of heaven or hell you're in?"

Dante and Nero tried to hold, and failed, to hold their laughter back. The kid thought he was dead. Meanwhile, Vergil sighed and rubbed his temple. His brother and distant relative were complete idiots. Taking it upon himself, he decided to tell Naruto the news. "Naruto," he spoke trying to keep composed, "you're not dead."

Naruto just stared for a second. "What, you're lying. I mean, I fell from a Kami knows how high tree to solid ground. Not only that, but I'm in this shit hole."

Dante composed himself enough to speak. "Kid, this supposed 'shithole' is actually your mind." He grinned. "And you're alive, just kind of bashed up right now." Nero stopped laughing as well by now.

"So I'm not dead?" Dante nodded. "Yatta!" Naruto was alive. He could still complete his dreams. He could still… "Wait, if I'm alive, then why the hell are you guys here?" He thought about it for a second. "Wait, is this Kuybi playing a trick!" Shit. Kyubi was probably trying to get him to remove the seal.

To be honest, he had never even tried to have contact with Kyubi. He had thought it not worth the effort. Hokage-ojiisan had told him never to go near Kyubi because he would most likely attempt to trick him into removing the seal. He said that if the seal were to be removed, Kyubi would break free and Naruto would die after he escaped. That was something he could not have.

Before the men could give off a reply however, a load roar stopped them. The roar echoed across the room, causing massive waves. The waves crashed up against Naruto, forcing him back a bit while the three men held their ground. Behind the bars, red eyes with a black silted pupil peered into the room. The creature bared its fanged teeth at them.

**"Do not compare me to them,"** the beast snarled. "**I am almighty and they are mere peons! I can crush mountains, create massive tsunami's, just with a swipe of one of my magnificent tails! THEY ARE NOTHING!"** The beast let out another ungodly roar.

"'I am almighty and they are mere peons! I can crush mountains with just a swipe of one of magnificent tails! I am blah, blah, blah,'" Dante mimicked, doing an interesting impression of the creature. "Just shut up you overgrown carpet. Don't make me come in there. I'll make you into my new fur skinned rug you jackass." It growled at Dante. Suddenly a massive set of claws hit the cage, as if trying to break out. Dante just turned to Naruto and laughed. "As you can see, that fur ball in there is Kyubi."

"As for who we are, Naruto, that's a different story entirely," stated Nero while crossing his arms. "I guess you could say we are your ancestors." Naruto stared on confused. These guys were his ancestors. Then again, I guess they were. Looking at Dante, he could see where the rebelliousness state of mind had come from. I mean, he was preparing to tell the fuzz butt off, but Dante beat him to it.

"You still haven't answered why you're in my head though," Naruto said, tapping his foot on the ground waiting for a reply. He could believe these guys were his ancestors, no mistake. However, ancestors are supposed to be dead, not in his head. Even he knew that much.

Virgil, for those who knew him, would be surprised if they had seen the smile on his face. Straight to the point, he liked that. At first he had thought this boy was going to be completely like Dante based on his first impression, but he had enough sense not to be caught up in the moment. He would definitely do. "We are here," he began, "to talk to you about activating your bloodlines."

Naruto face transformed to one of shock. He had a Kekkei Genkai (Blood Limit). No wait, correction, two Kekkei Genkai. He was someone considered to be a clan less loser because he didn't have any family techniques or anything. Yet, here were his ancestors saying he had a Kekkei Genkai. Only one idea came to mind.

"Ha, take that Sasuke-teme! You've got your precious Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye) and you're damned Katon (Fire Release) ninjutsu, but I got two Kekkei Genkai! Take that!" He started doing an embarrassing dance, while shouting things like 'I'm the greatest' and 'take that teme.' Dante and Nero found it amusing honestly. Vergil palmed his face. He had thought to soon. Maybe this would be another Dante. Oh father, help him. Virgil, having enough of this foolishness immediately appeared behind Naruto and snatched him up. He turned Naruto to face him.

"Enough of this foolishness," he declared simply. He glared at Naruto, daring him to try again. "Do you want to know about you're, how did you did you pronounce it, Kekkei Genkai, or not." Naruto shut up. Good. He seemed to have gotten the point. He dropped Naruto into the water and walked back to Dante and Nero. Nero gave him a disapproving glance and Dante, as always, just grinned. He seemed to have that habit down pat as of late. It was probably just to annoy him. He turned to stare back at Naruto, who had just finished removing himself from the ground. He looked expectant.

"Well," Naruto asked, "what are they?"

"Be patient kid," Dante said. "To understand our bloodline, you have to know about its history and know that it isn't exactly a quote on quote 'bloodline'," he made quotation marks with his hands, "but actually who you are. To put it simply, we want to make you into what is called a Half-Devil, like us." Another roar resonated from behind them.

**"What, you three are Sparda's kin?"** Kyubi, who had been ever silent since his last comment, looked startled.

"Duh," Nero shrugged. "We said that at the beginning you idiot fox. Seriously, you would think with your huge ass ears you could hear what we said very well."

**"Watch your tongue!"** Apparently Kyubi was offended. **"I respect your power and acknowledge that you are stronger than I, but I will not be disrespected."** It moved its eyes from Nero to Naruto in one swift motion. **"To think, this boy is a descendent of you three and Sparda. Well, now isn't this interesting."** If animals could smirk, Naruto was sure that kitsune was.

"Be silent fox and let us continue," Virgil said without turning around to acknowledge the beast. Kyubi silence himself. Naruto was awed by the fact that he silenced Kyubi with just words. He thought the teme would go on and on. "Now, before we talk about the abilities you'll receive as a Half-Devil, its better if we tell you about our history.

"Long ago, almost 8,000 years back, there was a full out war between Humans and Demons. Humans fought to preserve their race and the demons to destroy it. The demons were led by a powerful demon prince named Mundus. Mundus wanted control of the entire human world. He amassed an army and selected demons of great power to lead them. One was named Sparda. At first, Sparda fought the humans and with his army, slaughtered many. However, one day, according to legend, he 'woke up to justice'.

"He turned on Mundus and his fellow demons and fought against them. Single handedly, he fought Mundus's armies until he finally returned to hell to defeat Mundus himself. They fought long and hard until finally he defeated Mundus. He sealed Mundus away and forced his armies to separate. He pored his entire being into his sword and sealed the portal to the demon realm. He then set demonic guards to keep the portal safe and then disappeared, only appearing in various times throughout the ages to protect humanity."

Naruto listened to the tale in awe. Everyone thought demons were bad, but apparently there was a good one out there in history. Also, to be his descendent, that just made him even more awesome.

"Of course though," Dante butted before Virgil could continue, "then daddy dearest had Virgil and I with mom. And as for Nero, well, I really don't know where he fits into this to be honest. Our old man probably had lovers or something in history, so maybe he's the descendent of one of his lovers, in which case, that means we have one hell of an incredibly older brother or sister somewhere out there, but whatever." Nero glared at Dante, even though that was probably most likely. "Now the three of us had some good times. Remember that time at the Temen-Ni-Gru and Mallet Island Virgil, good times eh." He nudged Virgil, who was also glaring at him. "And Nero, remember that time in Fortuna, where we rescued your woman and saved the city from some evil priest? Ah," Dante sighed with faked indulgence, "the memories." Nero, if it was possible, glared at him harder.

Naruto, looking at them, realized he had one dysfunctional family. One of them was always serious and composed. Another was always silly and had a cocky attitude. The other was just always getting picked on and was a mixture of both. He wondered if these guys were as all powerful as Kyubi made them out to be.

Nero stopped glaring and sighed. He should be used to this by now; this was just how Dante acted. He turned back to Naruto. "Now, we don't exactly understand how humanity basically went backwards technologically nor do we know how humans got the abilities the currently so there. Now, we can tell you the abilities you gain with being a Half-Devil.

"The first ability is basically rapid healing, avidly named Devil Blood. You already have this ability thanks to the big guy back there, but combined with your healing abilities as a Half-Devil, most of your injuries will heal near instantly.

"Your next ability, which I don't have but Dante and Virgil do, is called Devil Arm. This ability allows you to take the soul of any demon you defeat and turn them into a powerful weapon that you can use in combat. Each weapon has various powers and abilities, so there pretty damn useful to have.

"The third ability, which only I have, is called Devil Bringer." Nero holds up his red arm. "This arm can do many things. It could act as a grappling hook you could use for swinging or pulling enemies toward you. It can also emit a spectral arm that you can a tone of other stuff with. It's a really powerful tool to have. And unlike me, we'll make it so it can be turned on and off.

"Your fourth and final ability is called Devil Trigger. This ability is different between Half-Devils. No Devil Trigger is the same. You change based on the type of Half-Devil you are. For example, while these two have the full transformation, a spectral form of Sparda appears behind me. This ability basically multiplies your abilities by two times. It works really well in battle against some stronger opponents."

Nero was finished while Naruto thought in awe. He could have all of those abilities? He thought of the all of the possibilities. Most of these thoughts ended with him in the Hokage's formal dress. Before he could comment however, Vergil decided there was something else that must be said.

"Actually Nero," stated Vergil, "I believe Naruto will have one other ability that we did not have." This surprised Dante and Nero a bit. Sure, this day and age was different from theirs, but so much so that he has another ability that they didn't. "Naruto, from what I can gather from the few times you did pay attention in class," he glared at Naruto, who looked sheepish, "Kekkei Genkai are gained through contracts with demons. So, most likely, if you were to kill a demon with absolute control over darkness, you would gain Meiton (Darkness Release). So thus, I guess you could call this ability Devil Assimilation." Suddenly, in a burst of speed, Dante once again appeared next to Naruto and threw his hands in the air.

"And," Dante shouted in a voice he had heard announcers use, "all of this can be yours if you agree to become a Half-Devil!"Virgil, for what felt like the hundredth time today, face palmed at his twins antics. Nero and Naruto actually chuckled. So these were the abilities he would gain. This would certainly help him become Hokage, probably the best Hokage out there too. He'd be able to get stronger and to protect all his friends. He was definitely going to accept. But then Naruto remembered something.

"Ano, but didn't you say I have two Kekkei Genkai?" Nero looked down, Dante looked away, and Virgil just stared.

"Sorry," Nero apologized, "but we don't know much about the second one exactly."

"The only thing I can find searching in your memories about it was something you briefly learned in your academy," stated Virgil calmly. "From what you sensei said, I believe its name was the Rinnegan (Samsara Eye). But, it was only supposed to be a legend from what I've gathered." Before he could say another word, Kyūbi gasped. The four turned to him, beckoning him to explain his gasp.

**"He has that blasted Dōjutsu (Eye Technique)!"** He looked thoughtful for a moment when it looked like realization had struck him in the face. **"Blasted, I can't believe this didn't cross my fucking thought process before! The Uzumaki are related to the Senju, who like the Uchida, are the damn descendants of the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Paths)."**

"And who the fuck," Dante asked hotly, "is this Rikudo-whatever?"

**"Rikudō Sennin, you twit. There's a legend behind him. It's one technically I am a part of. And it involves Mundus as well. **

**"Vergil was damn well right when he hypothesized that Kekkei Genkai came from human contracts with demons. But, it started about 1,000 years ago. After humanity bounced back from decline, a young boy was playing near a statue of Mundus. He used that statue as an avatar to communicate with the boy. He promised the boy the power to change the world in exchange for doing a request for him, when he called upon it, must do a favor for Mundus. The boy naively accepted and gained the Rinnegan. **

**"The boy then eventually discovered that humans had Chakra, which is basically in a sense a bastardized form of Yokai. He was revered by the people as a living god, performing miracles and helping people when they needed it. He then began to think that why should he have all the power and decided to teach people to use chakra. He took a few disciples, who after they completed their training, went off on their own and began to teach others. **

**"One day, when the Sennin was older, he heard a distant call from Mundus, telling him to return to the statue where they had first met to receive his job. When he returned, Mundus told him to begin destroying humanity and to then find the seal that bound him to the demon world and release it. The Sennin refused, knowing it would mean the end of all things. Mundus raged about how he gave him the power and how this was owed to him, but man ignored it. He destroyed the statue and left, thinking he had heard the last of Mundus. He hadn't. **

**"Mundus was furious to say the least. About a year later, after he had expected the Sennin to let his guard down, he used a bit of the power he could leak out of one of his avatar statues and released a seal he had placed on one of his former generals, who had betrayed him before Sparda. Unlike how Sparda did it for humanity though, he did it for power. He was a devil named Jūbi. Mundus warped Jūbi's mind using his powers, causing him to enter an enraged state. Jūbi transformed into his demon form and went on a rampage for weeks, seeking out the Sennin. **

**"After weeks of searching, the two met on the battlefield. They fought for days, neither one giving in. Finally, the Sennin weakened Jūbi enough and used one of his abilities to extract Jūbi's soul. He sealed it inside himself and then used his power over gravity to place his body in rock and sent it to the moon, crashing it there and then sealing it for all eternity.**

**"As years passed, the Sennin got older and had two sons, who would later go on to create the Uchida and Senju clans respectively. He modified the seal so that when he died, Jūbi's power would be split up and be sent into animals. Thus, on the day of his death, I received the most of the power sent out and became the great being I am today. Eventually humans figured out how to seal demons again and the rest is history. **

**"The abilities of the Rinnegan are vast. I happen to know all of its abilities and I'd be willing to tell them to you eventually. However, the current one I think you'll find most useful is godly manipulation over all five elements and some over gravity. I'll also make it able to be turned on and off like the unlike what the original wielder had to go through with it on. Also, in exchange for a small amount of freedom, I shall become your first Devil Arm."**

Naruto actually looked shocked, trying to take it all in. First, he could have the Rinnegan, which Kyūbi said was probably the strongest Kekkei Genkai out there. Not only that, but it had godly control over the five elements and gravity. He could learn and create tons of freaking jutsu with that. And Kyūbi just offered to become his first Devil Arm and because of Devil Assimilation, he would all of Kyūbi's chakra, it was a win-win.

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts, Virgil asked the question that was on the mind of the current three Half-Devils. "Why are you willing to help him?" Demons were devious, he knew that all too well. It wasn't like them to just offer up their power to anyone. It was even an unspoken taboo that if you were to make a contact with a Sparda, you would become an outcast among demon society.

The beast just gave them a pointed stare. **"Because, I know what's going to happen if I don't. He just get strong and come and take my power from me by force. He probably wouldn't even give me a bit of freedom like allowing me to feel things through his senses. Second, he's a Sparda like you. In my book, that's something I must respect. I don't agree with Dante and Nero's 'protect human' crap, but I know Sparda's are notoriously powerful. Finally, even without this power you're offering him, I've seen this kid. I couldn't corrupt him enough to let the seal off even if I tried. With this power, he'd just resist more anyway. At least with this, I can get some form of freedom."** That was a good enough answer for the three of them. They turned and looked at Naruto, who looked as though he had come to a decision.

"Alright," he said with determination, "I accept these gifts." He turned to his ancestors. "I promise you three that I will do my best to live up to yours and Sparda's name." The three looked satisfied. "I also promise to you Kyūbi," he turned to the demon, "that if you become my Devil Arm and assist me with learning about the Rinnegan, then I will allow you access to my senses. This I swear this to you on my nindo. And if I go back on that nindo in anyway, I will allow you to devour my soul and take my body." The demon's face conveyed one of shock before he gave a satisfied grin. This kid was going to be interesting, he could tell.

"Welcome to the family kid," Dante stated. "I've got no doubt in my mind you'll live up to our name. One quick thing we forgot to mention though. We're going to give you info about some of our weapons and were their hidden. Weapons like Rebellion and Yamamoto."

"Also," Nero began, "I'll give you info so you can properly use Sparda's Arm and make Red Queen and Blue Rose. They really aren't things I could hide in tombs like Dante and Virgil's stuff. Hopeful you can find use for them." The three of them walked over to Naruto and placed their hands on his chest.

"Oh, by the way, you may get a bit of our personality traits," before Naruto could ask what he meant, Dante quickly counted down. "3, 2, 1! Good luck kid!" With that, they transferred everything they had to Naruto. In the background, Kyūbi roared, doing what he promised to. He could once again feel that natural power again. It flowed through him freely. Added with Kyūbi's chakra and the power felt endless. He screamed a bit. There was a white light. And then Naruto's world went black.

* * *

><p>(Hours Later, Forest Floor, Forest of Death)<p>

He opened his eyes groggily. This is not what he had expected. They never told him how much pain the process was going to be either, the Teme's. He moved his head from side to side, surveying the area. From the light seeping through the trees, even though it was only a little, he could tell it was day time. Most likely it was the next day. That meant his team had about three more days to reach the tower before they failed the test. That wasn't going to happen.

He pushed himself off of the floor and looked around. He had landed near a small pond. There were trees all around him, a few of which had fallen down. Straight ahead was what looked like a small path, leading down a demonic looking section of the woods? Then again, that was the direction he needed to head in too from what he could guess. He knew his team mates had survived simply because Sasuke wouldn't be killed yet without killing that guy he was looking for. He would also, even though he really did not want to do it, keep Sakura alive. Before he moved down the path, however, he decided to look at his reflection in the creek. He was surprised. It was like he was staring at somebody else.

His face, and most likely the rest of his body, had lost its tan and turned pale like his ancestors. His face only retained a little of its baby fat. His cheeks still had their whisker like marks as well. Unlike the rest of his family, however, his hair remained spiked, but it was now silver like them. In fact it almost reminded him of Kakashi's hair, except shinier. His eyes had become like his ancestor's icy blue. Overall, he liked his new face. Looking down, he noticed that his jacket didn't fit to well. Quickly unzipping it, he found that his torso had grown a bit making him a bit taller. He also noticed that he had developed an impressive six pack. Being a Half-Devil really did do wonders didn't it?

He decided to throw away his orange jacket, seeing that it wouldn't fit, leaving him with a blue muscle shirt and orange pants that barely fit. He was going to need some new clothes, that's for sure. He noticed the he had a tattoo with a fox head on his left pectoral.

**_"Good to see you noticed my sealed form, kit." _**He looked around for the voice, but couldn't find anything. **_"Boy, it's me, Kyūbi. I'm talking to you from the new seal. This will allow me and you to communicate."_ **

"Good to know," Naruto replied, noticing his voice was a bit deeper than before.

_**"You should think to communicate instead of talk. No one's around now, but we don't want people to think you're a raving loon."**_

"Right," he stated simply. _"So, did you also notice that demonic presence in this area?"_ Ever since he had woken up, he felt something weird about this section of the forest. It felt oddly demonic. He thought this feeling to probably be the new and improved senses he had gained after the transformation. With it, he felt a large source of demonic energy in the area.

_**"Indeed. It's probably a plant like demon. It will be easy considering my Devil Arm is fire based. The source is straight ahead. Just follow the creepy path the demonic looking trees and that will get you where you need to go to find it."**_

_"I picked a perfect place to land, didn't I?" _Muttering to himself, he began to walk forward.

**_"Hold on." _**Naruto stopped. _"**Maybe you should practice with Devil Bringer and my weapon first before you go on. Spamming demons with your Kage Bunshin will only do so much."**_

_"Hey, that wasn't all my skills before this!" _

_**"… Bullshit and you know it." **_Seriously, who did this kid think he was fooling? He was a demon that had been trapped inside Naruto since birth damn it! He knew everything about his former jailor, including his skill set.

_**"****Fine, I'll practice first."** _Naruto turned back and walked to the middle of the clearing. He summoned Devil Bringer. Naruto noticed that his Devil Bringer arm was black and that the veins were red. The claws that made up his fingers on the hand were also red. He honestly thought it looked pretty sweet. At first, it felt a little different from his normal arm, but he quickly adapted.

He gave a quick uppercut to the air and pretended to grab an enemy. Exerting a bit of energy from his arm, he slammed downward. He found that the energy that was being emitted acted like a booster to increase the force of the slam. That would be useful knocking someone out or with enough force, to smash their head in. He moved his arm back to its normal position at his side. Quickly, he shot his arm forward. An ethereal hand shot forward like a grapple. Grabbing someone from long distances would also be helpful as well. He decided he would try and make the larger ethereal arm later. He deactivated Devil Bringer and his arm returned to normal. Good, everything worked well so far.

He grinned as he got ready to test his first Devil Arm. He wondered what Kyūbi would turn out as. Well, the only way to know was to try. "Kyūbi!" he shouted. Suddenly the air around both of his hands warped. What appeared there was shocking. Kyūbi was a pair of 8-bladed Chakrams. They were circular, their round edges bladed. 8 spear tips protruded out of them, sharp to their very tips. The bladed metal was black. Around the inside was red metal. A black cross was there for holding the weapon. Red circles connected them to four of the spikes. All in all, it looked pretty cool to him.

To be honest, he was expecting some kind of sword or something, but this was pretty cool too. **_"Thanks kit."_ **Seriously, why did everyone want their fucking Devil Arm to be a god forsaken sword! **_"Now, here's a quick lesson in wielding me. I can be wielded like a shield to block attack, be thrown at enemies like a boomerang, and be used for melee combat as well. One special thing about me is I can light on fire like so."_** The Chakrams lit on fire. The fire also rolled up Naruto's arms. He at first thought they were going to burn, but they didn't. **_"Don't worry; these flames won't burn you, only your enemies. Try to throw me around kid."_ **Naruto did as told. With a quick throw at two different trees, they flew toward their intended targets. They brushed around the trees, leaving scratches and scorch marks along the tree and returned. Without a second thought, he caught them._** "At least you know how to throw them. I guess we can head out now." **_

_"What, I thought you were going to teach me more moves!" _

**_"And I will. However, you'll learn a few in actual combat too. Plus it's good experience too. Also, shed plenty of blood with me. The more you shed, the stronger I get." _**

_"Will do, Kyūbi," _Naruto said as he toward the trail. He stopped right before the entrance. "Well then, let's rock." Naruto grinned and began walking down the path.

* * *

><p>(5 Minutes Later)<p>

As he walked, he noticed that many of the trees on the path were either discolored or looked completely broken. _"You would think a fucking plant demon would take care of the forest. Instead, this happens. I mean, look at this place, it looks like shit!"_ Not many people may have known, but Naruto actually liked to garden. On his window sill at home, he had some followers and an abundance of other plants. When he saw a garden in bad shape, he would freak. The only reason no one knew was because he would never go to the Yamanaka's flower shop. If he did, Ino would tell everybody and quite frankly, he didn't want to deal with the shitstorm that would create.

He stopped when he suddenly heard a rustling sound. Out of some nearby bushes comes something that reminds him of a brown sack. The sack was burlap, with small little tiny bugs falling out from some of the small holes. It had a blade on its arm. The face kind of reminded him of a clown's. This, if Dante's and Nero's memories served right, was an Arm Scarecrow. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm new to the whole demon hunting business, but this is just insulting! They only sent one of you after me!"

**"!"** It let out a small cry. Suddenly, black circles appeared on the ground and released black light. Through the circle, more Arm Scarecrows appear through the portals. There were now about six of them.

"Great, me and my big mouth," Naruto sighed. He held his arms out. "Kyūbi," he whispered. Suddenly, the red and black Chakrams appeared in his hands. "Well then, if you're all so intent on fighting, then let's get crazy!"

Naruto ignited the weapons and swiftly threw them at their targets. They hit their marks, quickly sending them into the air. Naruto ran toward the Chakrams on their way back and grabbed them. He appeared below the two airborne scarecrows and jumped up in a spinning motion, his arms extended to their full reach. Suddenly, the air around him ignited, creating an airborne fire cyclone. The spinning fire cyclone hit the two scarecrows, igniting them on fire as well as hitting them with the blades of the Chakrams, which were mixed in with the blaze. The cyclone exploded, sending both scarecrows crashing to the ground. They tried to stand up, but the flames made them weak and they dissolved into nothingness. An unharmed Naruto fell to the earth, a smirk place upon his face.

"I officially take back any original thoughts I had about this not being cool." Four more left. _"Time for a bit of melee,"_ he thought. He rushed forward right into the group. He swiped at the scarecrow in front of him back and forth, constantly hitting him. Using a newly developed sixth sense, he quickly turned around and parried the attack. He quickly threw the Chakram he wasn't parrying with and hit the burlap colored demon up into the air. He jumped up and brutally slashed at it with the weapons. As it fell to the ground, he threw the weapons at it and pinned the demon to the ground with it. The fire ignited the scarecrow on the ground, turning it to ash. He landed next to it and picked it up. Suddenly, he staggered forward after a slash to the back. Kami, that hurt like a bitch. He could already feel the wound healing, but his shirt would not. He turned around and glared at the three remaining Scarecrows. "I hope you fella's have enough yen to pay for the tailor's repair fees?" When he saw them just standing there, he grew a tick mark on the back of his head. "Now there's gonna be hell to pay!"

He rushed forward quickly spun around in the middle of the group on the ground. Once again, a fiery cyclone swirled around his spinning form. His Chakrams cut the scarecrow while the fire burned them. The cyclone exploded, forcing the enemies away. When their bodies hit the floor, they turned to ash. Naruto looked at the destruction he caused and whistled. "Well, looks like they couldn't stay for the party that demon's throwing, too bad, it looks to be a real promising bash. Hopefully the other guests don't burn this easily though." He laughed at his own joke. Apparently Dante was right; he did get a bit of their personalities. He was cut from his thoughts when Kyūbi began to speak.

_**"Not bad for a beginner," **_Kyūbi praised lightly._** "I'm actually surprised you did it so easily. And without the use of your blasted Kage Bunshin either. I'm impressed."**_

_"Are you sure you're Kyūbi? You seem to be, I don't know, nice!"_ He couldn't get it out of his head. He was told that the Kyūbi no Yoko was a beast of pure hatred. He was told he would basically light a town up for just breathing in his presence. Yet this guy here is being somewhat pleasant. He didn't understand it.

**_"To other humans, yes, I'm 'not nice'. However, there are a few things different about you. One, you're a demon, albeit half. I dislike humans and will only give some respect towards other demons that are of equal rank or higher. You, being a half-devil, could be considered the same rank as me or higher. Second, you are a Sparda. They were feared throughout the demon world and history. No demon except those who are brain dead, want glory by defeating them or someone like Mundus wants to fuck with them. Third and finally, I was stuck in a seal to begin with. I could have tried to corrupt you, but looking through your memories I can see that it would have been impossible. That in itself has my respect. Finally, you trusted me to keep my word. I wouldn't have expected that from you, kit. I am the reason your life is miserable. That alone, even if you were still human, had gained my faith in you."_ **

_"I'm touched Kyūbi. I think we just had our first sentimental moment in our partnership! This is a great first step on the path to forming a true bond of friendship!"_

_**"You just killed the moment you bastard. Besides, don't think this will happen again. I am still the great Kyūbi no Yoko!"**_

_"Sure you are. Sure you are."_ Naruto just shook his head as he walked down the trail. He began to think he should hurry faster. Sakura and Sasuke probably thought he was dead. That and he wanted to get some supplies to build his new gadgets already. He was probably going to have to borrow some yen from Hokage-Ojiisan. And if not that, have Konohamaru steal some money from his clan vault to help fund his project and make him a gun similar to Blue Rose. Come to think of it, he just had his first true devious thought.

He was cut off from his thoughts when he entered a clearing with a small creak, probably leaking into the pond near where he fell. He saw a few seed pods on the ground as well. 3 Scarecrows and a green lizard type beast with a shield showed up. This green lizard was an Assault demon. Suddenly the pods near them exploded, revealing small plant like beings. The rushed to the larger demons and attached themselves.

"Joy, now they're Chimera Scarecrows and a Chimera Assault." He summoned Kyūbi as they drew near. "Well then, guess I'll give the hedges a good trim. But, I think I'll need a little helper." He crossed this index and middle finger from both hands. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" A clone popped up next to him. The clone shifted his arm into its Devil Bringer form. The clone grinned. "You, take the Scarecrow group." He pulled out a few kunai with explosive tags. "Use those to stun them before you kill'em. Those plants on their heads are nasty bastards, you know." The clone just nodded in response and went to work.

Naruto turned his attention back to the plant infested assault in front of him. Quickly he threw his Chakrams at the enemy, sending it into the air. He ran under it, grabbed the pair of weapons, and began juggling them almost. He threw them in a circular pattern. As soon as the first one hit the target, he would throw the next one as the first one made its decent. He did this twice before he let it hit the ground. "Ouch, that looked like it hurt." He noticed it was getting back up. Yup, defiantly stronger than the Scarecrows, that's for damn sure. He spun and ignited the air around him, performing what he had just dubbed the Jigoku no Arashi (Hell Storm). He slashed and burned his opponent, causing it to screech in pain before shooting its roots at him, only for them to get burned. His opponent soon turned to ash. "Humph, to easy, probably should have taken the clone's group."

* * *

><p>(With Clone)<p>

"Of course, boss gives me you guys," said the clone with a sigh. "Would have thought the boss would have wanted this group, but oh well." One of the Scarecrow Chimeras rushed him. He smirked and threw one of the kunai with an explosive tag. It hit it right in the chest and exploded, sending it flying backwards. He shot his arm out, pulling it back towards him with the ethereal grapple. He grabbed the head and when the other two approached, slammed the head down with enough force to knock the two into the air. He threw a kunai and explosive tag combo at one of them and slammed the head of another on top of the chimera with its head still in the ground. He stabbed his last explosive note kunai threw both of their bodies and jumped away as it exploded, killing them both.

He jumped towards the still flying chimera, grabbed its head, and with a ton of force smashed into the ground. He quickly pulled up and smashed it one last time with Devil Bringer, killing it instantly. He dropped the body to the ground as it dissolved. He rejoined his creator and gave him a high five, dispelling a minute after.

"_Hm,"_ Naruto thought, _"it's almost as if I killed them myself .So I guess this means Kage Bunshin transmit memories and info learned. I wonder if this would work for training."_ Filing it away for later, he continued onward to the path near the other side.

* * *

><p>(5 more minutes later)<p>

After walking down the path a bit further, he saw a rustling in the bushes. A Chimera Seed jumped out and moved toward the clearing at the end of the trail. As he walked a bit further, he noticed that it was crawling toward a giant closed up flower planted in the ground. Not sure what the fuck it is and not wanting to the creature to get near it, he throws a kunai with advance procession, striking it in its head and killing it. Suddenly, a shriek echoed the clearing and the closed flower bloomed.

The petals revealed a woman. She was brown and covered in scales. Her breasts were uncovered as well. Her face was pale and her lips black. Her hair, if it could be called hair, was two separate scaly pieces that if they connected would look like a tongue. Her torso was attached to 'petals' with razor sharp spikes. This was probably the demon he was looking for. If memory served right, Dante and Nero fought her. She was called Echidna, the plant type demon.

**"How dare you!"** She bellowed. **"You killed my child and in front of me, his parent no less!"** Nope. She was not happy.

"Look lady," Naruto said casually, "those things have been trying to kill me. Honestly, you have one fucked up sense of justice. I'm seriously the bad guy here for protecting my skin?"

**"You're just trying to ruin my plan. I have been dormant for almost 125 years; I shall not be denied my ambition!"**

"125 years, huh, that's a pretty long time. Out of curiosity, did you give a boy named Hashirama Senju his Mokuton (Wood Release) capabilities?" He saw her look thoughtful for a moment.

"**Ah, yes, him. Yes, when he was small, I gave it to him with the promise that when he was older, he would build me this forest. He was easy to trick. Most people, from what I understand, just believe he had it by combining their earth and water chakra. When they tried to replicate it in his clan, they couldn't do it, not even his children. The reason why nobody could use it is because unlike my other demon brethren, I only made it so he could use it. It was genius really."**

"Then how can it harm other demons then if its demon made?" Seriously, what the fuck? It was made by a demon and could be used to pacify demons, why make something that could come back and bite you in the ass?

**"Like I would really tell you the reason,"** she quipped fiercely. Didn't she just answer his other question? Why the fuck wouldn't she answer this one. **"Besides, you're about to become a new servant for a child of mine!"**

"Bring it bitch!" She roared. Suddenly, her pedaled body burst from the ground, flying into the air to reveal a long scaly green tail with a spike at the end. "You know, you were pretty damn ugly before. Now, you've managed to top yourself yet again! Congratulations, someone give this woman a medal!" She growled. Apparently female demons didn't like being called ugly either, who would have thought?

She whipped her tail out. Quickly transforming his arm into the Devil Bringer, he grabbed the tip of her tail with it. So shocked that somebody had grabbed her tail that she didn't notice the world around her, he quickly spun around and threw her at the large tree at the end of the clearing. Snapping out of her shock after the impact, she flew into the air and transformed. The 'flower' once again closed up, revealing it to actually be a dragon like serpent and not a closed flower. How did he think it looked like that, he'll never know.

The dragon form of Echidna flew into the tree brush, making her not so noticeable. He closed his eyes and listened to the world around him. He heard a rustling coming from the side. Turning sharply, he without thinking created an enlarged ethereal Devil Bringer and punched the demonic serpent square in the face with it, knocking her away from him. She spiraled in the air a bit before flying up into the air. Her tail contorted and as it came to the ground split to reveal a giant egg sack. Dismissing Devil Bringer, he summoned Kyūbi to assist him. He threw the Chakrams forward and hit the sack. Echidna screamed in pain as their flames ignited it. However, that didn't stop a egg from falling through and hatching to reveal a fully matured Chimera Seed.

He called Kyūbi back and threw one of the Chakrams while rushing forward to fight the seed. As Echidna once again screamed in pain, Naruto started slashing the seed with his ignited weapon, lighting it on fire. He then smacked it into the air and, after quickly activating Devil Bringer, grabbed his head and smashed it down, creating a killing impact. The other Chakram flew back just as Echidna closed her body and whipped out her tail, smacking him into a tree. As he got up, she flew toward him and smacked at him again. Naruto jumped right over it and threw a kunai that hit her in the face. She pulled it out and noticed the explosive note, but before she could throw it away, it exploded. Naruto burst out laughing. This was just too much.

The plant demon flew up into the air and came straight down, burying her tail into the ground like when he had first found her. Rushing forward, he rolled to the left as a spike came out of the ground, trying to pierce him, and threw one of the Chakrams at her. It hit her right in the chest, acting like a flaming buzz saw of death. Narrowly avoiding another spike, he ran forward and started slashing away at her. He grabbed the other one and began to spin, activating Jigoku no Arashi (Hell Storm). The spinning cyclone of fire really did a number on her.

The petals snapped shut, forcing him away from her. Transforming into her serpent form again, she flew into the forest. He quickly dodged an attempt to hit him be rolling to the left. He looked to the side only to see her tail getting into the forest. He felt an attack from behind. He jumped into the air and as her body passed, fell on top of it, he made several slashing motions on her body. She let out a dreadful wail as she slew into the air to get him off of her. As he hit the ground, she appeared in front of him, in her hybrid form once again.

"So, are you done throwing a tantrum yet?"

**"How dare you! I can't believe you have forced me to go this far!"** Her form was surrounded by a gold energy. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What are you, a Super Sayin?" He thought about what he said. What the fuck was a 'Super Sayin!' He didn't know, but it sounded pretty fucking stupid to him. In another universe, a short man with black hair and a tail threw a tantrum suddenly about 'somebody not knowing about Sayins' and their 'great power.' Back with Naruto, the insult seemed to stick for some reason because she didn't like it.

She flew right at him, her movements faster than ever. Right, seems like her strength just doubled. He jumped to the right. However when he turned she ran right into him. He clamped his hands on hers and pushed back. Slowly, they stopped moving. When they came to a full stop, he slashed at her face with a chakram. She reeled back as he jumped at her and started slashing away, leaving cuts and scorch marks on her body. She slapped him away with her hair and fired seeds at him. As he flew, he threw the chakrams at the seeds, cutting them before returning to him. He landed on his knee and looked up to see her coming down, her egg sack once again showing.

The sack proved to be a little more difficult this time seeing how it produced eggs faster. Oh, great. Quickly performing a seal, he shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He created three clones who activated their Devil Bringersto deal with the rapid egg rush while he focused on the sack. Rushing forward, ignoring the hatched eggs, he slashed and slashed at her sack. He then unleashed a Jigoku no Arashi right there, burning the sack and anything that may have been under it.

She quickly closed up the sack area once again, but before she could escape, a clone grabbed her tail with their Devil Bringer. He spun around once again and fired her at a clone that had just jumped into the air. Cupping his fists together, he brought them down like a hammer, smashing her tail first into the ground. Naruto then rushed forward and delivered a few more well placed slashes and one final Jigoku no Arashi. He jumped back. She was on her last legs. Echidna was all out of energy.

How the hell could she lose to him? She remembered her battle with that young boy Nero and that Sparda boy Dante after which she became his Devil Arm. This boy in front of her had similar powers to both of them. Could they be related? If so, she would not be defeated again by one of them again.

With the last of her strength, she burst from the ground towards Naruto, ignoring his clones, with a roar **"Die boy!"**

As she drew near, Naruto smirked. Pouring chakra into Kyūbi to up its sharpness, he twisted back a bit before throwing the chakrams. They blazed to life as they head towards her. As they reached their intended target, she could only let out a silent scream as they cut straight through her, killing her instantly. As they flew back, Echidna's body fell to the floor in pieces and his clones dispelled. The pieces dissolved revealing a green light.

_"Kyūbi, what the hell is that?"_ Naruto was curious to be honest and he really didn't feel like trying to remember how it worked, so he asked him.

**_"That is Echidna's soul. You can turn her into a weapon and it will most likely give you Mokuton. She'll also probably explain why it can stop yokai too." _**

"_What do you mean she will explain it? Didn't I just kill her?"_

_**"Yes, but her soul becomes the weapon. Like me, she'll tell you about the weapon and if you're lucky, maybe she'll teach you about Mokuton as well." **_

"_Guess it's worth a shot. Even if she doesn't, I still get a weapon to add to my arsenal."_ He walked toward the green light. He stood in front of it, stuck out his hand, and grabbed it. He was surrounded by a bright light. His appearance changed. On his body was a set of steel gauntlets, steel greaves, a steel mask, and steel back armor that looked like butterfly wings. On the shoulder portion of the gauntlets were buzz saw like blades with a red dot in the middle. All of the equipment had a set of symbols that constantly changed color from red to purple. The name of the new weapon hit his mind. "Gilgamesh is your name, huh? This is pretty sweet."

**_"So," _**began Echidna's voice, _"**I guess I once again have ended up in the service of a Sparda. Very well then, I shall assist you in learning to use this weapon. Also, now that you have me, you can also use Mokuton now as well. Like the young man before you, I shall also teach you to use it."**_

_"We'll have to start learning __Mokuton __at a later date. Right now, give me the lowdown on __Gilgamesh__."_

_"_**_Very well then, Gilgamesh is a unique Devil Arm. It is made from a devilish metal far stronger than steel but has a similar appearance to it. It has thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves that when powered up help more than triple your strength. There are also small extendable drills on the gauntlets and buzz saws on the grieves. The thrusters can also help speed you up as well. They're very useful"_**

_"Very well then, please give me any info on any possible moves that I may be able to perform. And Echidna…"_

**_"Yes?" _**

"_Welcome to the team. It's great to have you with us."_ Echidna was shocked. Dante, while she was in his service, never thanked her once. But here was the new Sparda, thanking her just for some information. She had expected him to be a jerk, but she was wrong. Well then, if she was stuck with him, she might as well help him as best as she could. She was brought out of her thoughts when he asked her another question.

_"Echidna, you know this forest like the back of your hand. Can you get me back into the human portion of the forest?"_

_**"Yes, use the path straight ahead. It should take you there." **_

_"Right, thank you." _Naruto deactivated Gilgamesh. He lifted up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a flower on his right arm. He put the sleeve down and began to walk forward towards the exit Echidna had indicated. He didn't know what the future would bring, but he knew now without a doubt that as he learned to control his new powers and abilities, he could do step up to the challenges ahead.

Brushing his thoughts aside, Naruto jumped up some of the lower tree branches and began jumping to a few a bit higher. Now he just needed to find his teammates. Hopefully they hadn't gotten into too much trouble, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Mission Two: Capture the Scroll, Find the Team!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**And this is my new Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover. So, you probably are wondering a few things. For one, why is Kyūbi a pair of Chakrams? Well, for some reason, most of the Naruto/ Devil May Cry fic's I've read usually have Kyūbi as a sword. I wanted to try and branch away from that and do my own thing. Chakrams are a neat weapon and are pretty unique in themselves. I would like to mention that Kyūbi isn't designed like the average Chakram but more like Chinese Wind and Fire Wheels. I kind of based these off of Axel's Chakrams from the Kingdom Heart Series (Yes, laugh. I played the game when I was a kid, wanna fight about it?). **

**Some of you are also wondering why Kyūbi seems so submissive and why he did what he did. I've already explained it in the story. If it really doesn't make sense to you, oh well. There will be Naruto- Kyūbi bickering in the story so it will probably give Kyūbi his old appeal, but for now he just helping so they can get out of there and onto training. **

**Also, did any of you notice I didn't give Naruto Rebellion and Yamamoto first like in some stories where they just hand it to him out of the blue? He's going to have to search for them first. They can't just magically appear out of nowhere like some people suggest. Dante and Virgil are just like "Yeah, here you go." There will be most likely be in my story trials he needs to go through to get them. If you have any questions, please PM me and I'll try to explain. Also, if you have a Devil Arm you would like to see, please leave it in your review. I have some OC Devil Arm ideas, but I want you thoughts. **

**As I've mentioned in the story, Naruto will adopt a mixture of his own personality and theirs. This chapter seemed like he was a Dante clone, I know. However, he hasn't had any situations yet where the Vergil and Nero personalities will show, so give it time. **

**As for pairings, I'll tell you this once, I will not do the HinataxNaruto pairing. I have many reasons why I won't do it. One reason is because they show up way to often in the weirdest of fucking ways possible, shit that doesn't even sometimes make sense in that universe most of the time. The others are just too much to explain. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Hinata, but for some reason in rough drafts for my other story ideas, I just can't do it. So maybe tomorrow or by sometime at the end of the week, I'll put up a poll for the pairing. I'll put up the girls from Naruto and maybe the women of Devil May Cry if I can think of a way to work it in. And yes, there will be a Harem option. In fact, that was the default pairing, but I want to know what you think. Also feel free to drop your pairing ideas in the review. **

**O****ne last thing, to the readers of my story "Dueling Monsters", an update for that story is on the way within the next month or so. I'm sorry I never put up the hiatus notice; I was spending my time re-familiarizing myself with the YuGiOh and Rosario +Vampire. I apologize if you felt abandoned. **

**So, Read and Review. Also, if you have any criticisms or things you think I could improve on, feel free to put them in your review. But I swear, I one of you flames; I will find you and have Kyūbi devour your souls. **

**DarkNaruto101 out.**


	2. Mission 2: Escape the Forest of Death

**Hey, what's up dudes and my female fans (if I have any). Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, so far I have over 200 subscribers and growing by a rate of at least two per day at the time of this writing, I think it's doing pretty damn well. I'd like if more subscribers would give feedback though, it helps with the writing process you know. There are just two reviews I want to address**

**Seb20: So you think this story is nothing special, fine. Actually, I thank you for the comment. I know my story isn't the best, but it just shows that I need to improve it to a different level. So I thank you for the comment.**

**To the anonymous person who bitched about Hinata not being in the pairing: Look, I'm sorry, but I just want to be different from the other authors. Most of the ones I've seen have Hinata in them and sometimes it's just to get review and likes from obsessive NaruHina fans.**

**I like any pairing (no yoai) as long as it's done right. Many NaruHina stories I've seen usually have the same formula in the long run where he just suddenly returns her love or has always secretly loved her. It just got annoying after a while. I still like the pairing but again, just done right.**

**So anyway, I just want a more exotic pairing and seeing how it's so overly used she won't be in it. I'm sorry. Get your pitchforks and torches ready. But just because she isn't the pairing doesn't mean there won't be any interaction between them like in stories that just cut her out completely. So please don't judge this story based on the pairing, I'm begging you. **

**Anyway, I've said my peace. Let's continue.**

**The results of the poll will be at the bottom as well a little more story info. Without further ado, please enjoy the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry. Those belong to Kishimoto and Capcom respectively. If I did own them, well, let's just say it would be magnificent. I mean seriously, I wonder how much money Kishimoto really makes of Naruto manga. All that money, mine! It's brilliant.**

Speech Key:

"This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock!" – Normal Speak

"_Oh shit!" – Normal Thought_

"**I will destroy you boy!"- Demon Speak**

"_My Jinchūriki is a fool!"- Demon Thought and Jinchūriki-B__ijū or Naruto-Weapon Communication_ "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"- Jutsu or important place or thing name

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 2: Escape the Forest of Death!<strong>

Naruto continued to jump along the branches of the large trees in seemingly endless forest. Not long ago had he successfully beaten Echidna and escaped her demon infested territory. It seemed to calm now. As he jumped, he continued to listen to the world around him. The sounds of birds chirping hit his ears like a beautiful melody. The rushing water he heard nearby that added a calm tranquil effect to his long travel. The…

Bang!

"KUSO!"

"Fuck!"

"AHHH!"

Yes, the sounds of the forest were quite nice. He didn't know if it was the devil portion of him acting up, but for some reason he felt a strange sense of euphoria from hearing the wonderful screams and loud booms emanating across the forest. Yep, it was probably the devil in him, but to him it didn't matter. He just continued to jump along merrily without a care in the world it seemed like.

Well, he actually did have one worry: whether or not his team survived. He cared for Sakura's and, even though he didn't act like it, Sasuke's safety as well. They were his team mates, his comrades. Over the few months, he thought they had really bonded as a team somewhat. They did missions together and worked on teamwork skills as well. They even trained together too though sometimes lacking. The group had even changed a little bit.

Sasuke was opening up little by little. He still knew that Sasuke wasn't completely open and he wasn't going to force Sasuke to be completely open. He would let them in completely, if ever, when he was ready. He was a bit nicer toward Sakura, though still flat out refusing to go on a date with her. He also seemed to begin to see Naruto as a rival and began having a somewhat friendly rivalry with him, much to Naruto's secret enjoyment. It was always nice to have a friend, even if Sasuke wouldn't admit that they were.

Sakura had also grown a little too. While not doing the complete necessary training, she had slowly been getting better about keeping up with the two boys. If she hadn't stuck to that stupid diet so much, she probably would have been a bit better off. She has also shown a bit more determination, abet to get Sasuke's praise and heart, but still you had to start somewhere. She had also been a little bit nicer to Naruto himself instead of flat out ignoring him like she used to in the academy.

Actually, now that he thought about it with his new analytical skills, why did he like Sakura? He did not quite understand it. Could it be he was looking for attention and praise? Was it because he felt she was sort of like him in a sense where in the beginning she was not well liked? For the first time since he thought he loved Sakura, he felt his feelings slowly beginning to wavier.

He would never admit it to anyone, but what he wanted really was companionship, someone to maybe love him or look up to him. Maybe he wanted a surrogate brother or sister. He wasn't to sure anymore. He had thought that Sakura had fit the bill for companionship, but he now he wasn't too sure. His thoughts were interrupted by a growl emanating from his mind.

"_**Gez kit,"**_ his former tenet turned weapon interrupted his train of thought, _**"one minute you're a hardcore badass, next you're a sappy fool! Is sadness even possible for a Sparda?"**_

"_**Kyūbi,"**_ Echidna chided, _**"of course the Sparda's got sad you fool! Why, I remember young Nero, behind that smirk in our battle, was a somber young man deep in thought. In my time as Dante's Devil Arm, I also heard from my fellow companions that Dante cried at the loss of his brother when he was believed to have died. Sparda's can show plenty of emotion given the circumstances."**_

"_**Wow,"**_ Kyūbi replied dryly, _**"never thought you'd stick up for a Sparda. I thought you hated them with a passion since you became a Devil Arm?"**_

"_**Don't get me wrong, I hate those three. But, Naruto-sama has shown me kindness even after I tried to kill him and was even polite to me afterwards. He has my respect and more and should he need assistance in other matters besides fighting, I would be happy to help."**_

"_Thank you, Echidna,"_ Naruto thought with a smile, _"you are being very helpful. You won't regret this trust you've placed in me."_ Naruto was fun and sadistic on the battlefield to get under his opponents skin. Off the battlefield, he could be kind and gentle should he desire or… continue being fun and sadistic. It was one of his many new quarks.

"_**Whatever,"**_ the former great Bijū snorted. _**"Keep focused here. It may seem like no one's around, but you must remain vigilant. You may have gotten better at sensing people, but you're not completely accurate yet. You must be… What in the name of Sparda are you doing you fool?"**_

While Kyūbi had been ranting, Naruto had jumped down from the branches to the forest flower near the river. He had already begun to take his shirt off when Kyūbi had asked what he was doing.

"_Well,"_ Naruto began, _"I'm dirty as all fuck and I haven't taken a bath since yesterday. I want to at least get some of this dirt off."_

"_**Did you not hear a word of what I just said?"**_

"_Well, what'd you say?"_

"_**Fuck it! Do whatever you want! See if I care! But when something bad happens, I'm just going to say the little phrase 'I told you so' over and over again."**_ With that, Kyūbi cut the connection. Naruto shrugged and continued undressing. Finally stripping himself of his boxers, he walked over to the river and put his foot in. Surprisingly, the temperature was just right. But then again, should he really be surprised. They lived in the Hi no Kunai (The Land of Fire) for fucks sake. The name wasn't just there for the sake of things. True, Hi no Kunai was not literally on fire, but it was basically summer all year round. He really couldn't remember a cold day at all in his 13 years of life. It never really got below 60 degrees at anytime during the year so he wasn't complaining. So why couldn't the river be warm.

Dismissing his thoughts, he walked to a part of the river where the water was just a bit above his waist. Dipping a small rag he had kept in his sweat pants pocket into the water, he began removing the dirt that had accumulated on his body. As he washed, he took note of the two tattoos he had on his chest now and reminded himself what they were. He also once again appraised his new appearance.

His tan skin was gone, now pale to the point of it almost being somewhat ashen in color. His body was now sculpted like that of a runner with a fully developed six pack. From what he had seen with his new body, he may not look that strong, but in reality he could deliver an incredible hit. It could also take heavy damage and heal almost immediately. Not an excuse to get extremely reckless, but always good to have just in case. He stared at the reflection of his face in the mirror like water.

His face, like the rest of his body, had become pale. He had lost a big portion of baby fat from his face, leaving it a little more chiseled and refined. His hair remained spiky, but had become silver in color instead. He was kind of happy his hair didn't flatten, he wanted to stand apart somewhat from his ancestors and this gave it to him. He still saw his whisker marks there as well. He felt somewhat like he couldn't recognize himself anymore.

Was this a good thing? Was it bad? Was the change for the better? He really did not know. He grinned a foxy grin he had been known for before his 'rebirth.' This would take some getting used to, but he could learn to like it. All the while, he did not notice three intruders in his field of sensory.

* * *

><p>(With Intruders)<p>

Shinichi Ayane was frozen in place. Why? Well, what she was looking at now made her stare. She even felt a little heat on her checks. She was looking at a cute silver haired boy… no, man was the correct term. He was a bit pale, but what made up for it was his sculpted chest and that big… she blushed harder. Why was this guy standing there naked in the river? She started having bad thoughts or was they good thoughts? She couldn't discern between it at the moment.

She shook those thoughts from her head. When they were nominated for the exams by their sensei, they were ecstatic. They had been Genin for two long years and he had finally thought they were ready for the exams. Finally they would say goodbye to the constant D-Ranked missions and move to do more C and B-Ranked missions. But when they heard where it was, well that just had made them want to go more. It had been instilled in them that Konoha was full of tree-hugging bastards that kept gloating about being the strongest village. Well, they wanted to prove in these exams that they weren't the strongest and knock them down a few pegs. Their sensei full agreed and even said if they see any Konoha shinobi, show them no mercy.

They had passed the first test easy enough. As soon as they were released into the forest, they immediately found and did battle with a team from Kiri. They had quickly killed them and found the required earth scroll needed to advance. Since then, they had gone along defeating teams and collecting their scrolls. They had originally come to the river to get some water for their canteens, but heard someone whistling a jaunty tune and found this _stud_ being the perpetrator. The stud thought aside, he had to be an idiot for whistling so loud if he didn't want people to find him… or maybe he did. Deciding to get her team's thoughts, she looked toward her teammates Hayate and Renji Shiina.

She commonly referred to them as the Baka Kyōdai (Idiot Brothers) due to the fact they thought more with their fists than their heads. Maybe it was a red head thing, she didn't know. They were tanned and really muscled as well, well so that they probably shouldn't even be shinobi because it would really only slow them down. Their faces looked exactly the same: curved with plenty of baby fat on them. Hell, with the brown pants and brown muscle shirts, you really couldn't tell the difference between them. The only way to notice is that Hayate has a scar from his right eyebrow to his nose.

"So," Hayate continued as she began to listen to their conversation, a maniacal glint in his eye, "why don't we remove this guy from the competition too?" Renji smirked at his twin.

"Of course," he stated rather hotly. "As an added bonus, he's a Konoha shinobi." Ayane looked around and spotted the very same band that Konoha shinobi wore with pride. That sucked. Now they were going to have to kill him. Why did all of the cute ones come from Konoha? Why not at least some village Iwa was friendly with?

"He's also vulnerable," she finally supplied. "He isn't wearing any clothing and probably won't get to his tools fast enough." She blushed again._ "He does however have a nice tool down there though. Maybe that's his weapon of choice?"_ She blushed harder. She really needed to get laid if she was having such perverse thoughts.

"Excellent point Ayane," the scared twin smiled cynically. "He should be an easy kill at this point." He pulled out a kunai from the tanned pouch on his hip and moved it into throwing range. "Let's get ready to…"

"Come out!" Their eyes widened. They were so quite, how did he know they were there? "I can feel your chakra." They sighed. It just had to be a sensor type didn't it. Were they really that unlucky? Ayane looked over and discovered the twins grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine," began Hayate.

"We always preferred…" Renji continued.

"The direct approach," stated Hayate and Renji together. The nodded and left the bushes, leaving Ayane alone in their hiding place.

She slapped herself and sighed. There was no point in hiding now. She stood and followed the twins. At least the guy couldn't get at his equipment, though he certainly did have an interesting piece on him.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

Naruto watched as the bushes rustled, only further proving the point someone was there. He wanted to smack himself in the face for his stupidity. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they had snuck up on him. He only had noticed as he was about to go get his clothes and head out.

His 'new friends' came out of the bushes. Twins, just what he wanted to see and red heads at that too. They were also to overly muscled, so that had to limit their speed. By god, they even had the same clothing too. In fact, the only difference Naruto could find was the scar going up towards one twin's eye. He heard rustling in the bushes again and out came an interesting looking girl.

She was a girl about a few inches taller than him, probably because she was older. Her hair black hair and deep purple eyes, combined with her beautifully framed face, made her look like a real standout in all the women he's ever met. Finishing taking in her face, he then noticed her state of dress. Her black pants were styled like a member of ANBU would have completed with the metal shin guards. Her purple shirt was short sleeved and hugged her frame tightly as well as presented a bit of her impressive cleavage and some of her flat toned stomach to the world. Her village forehead protector, signifying she was Iwa, was currently being used as a belt. When Naruto looked up back to her face, he saw it was red.

He wondered why she was blushing so hard. The only thing was that he had just started to walk out of the river when he noticed them and told them to come out. Seriously, it's not like he was naked or anything…

"_That's why she's blushing!"_ He mentally berated himself. _"Why did this happen?"_

"_**Because,"**_ began the Kitsune that was formerly locked in his stomach, _**"Kami just loves fucking with you."**_ He paused for a second. _**"By the way num nuts, I'd like to take this opportunity to say 'I told you so!'"**_ Inside of his mindscape, where all of the spirits of his weapons reside, Echidna sweet dropped watching a chibi Kyūbi dancing while shouting 'I told you so.'

"_Can it you smartass kitsune."_ He stopped his conversation and looked again at the group in front of him. _"Three on one, I could learn to like those odds."_ He smirked. His gaze fell on the blushing girl once again. "So beautiful, see something you like?" Her face flushed as red as a cherry. Wow, he really picked up a lot from Dante. Before he could continue however, he was interrupted by one of the big red headed teens.

"Shut it you stupid tree hugging bastard!" With a swift motion, he pulled out a kunai. "Give up and well make your death as painless as possible."

Naruto sighed. "Tsk, don't you guys know how to be proper villains?" The three Iwa genin blinked at him. Pretending to give a sigh of irritation, he lifted his hand and began waving his index finger in a condescending motion. "You're not supposed to get to that straight away! Were supposed to have witty banter for at least two minutes and then you say 'Give up and well make your death as painless as possible.' I'm dealing with amateurs here!" The three before him sweat dropped. "Well, since you've already gone and ruined the mood, I guess I can give you a lesson or two!"

Naruto, in the eyes of the genin, seemingly phased out of existence. Renji and Hayate got into taijutsu stances, arms out on both sides with small metal claws extended from their finger tips of their gloves. Ayane pulled out a kunai and crouched low. The three of them would be ready to move anytime their opponent was ready to show himself.

Leaves on the floor rustled. Suddenly, Renji was knocked off his feet with a punch to the gut and hit into the air. A blur appeared above him and was revealed to be Naruto, a grin plastered on his face. His leg was lifted high into the air. Renji's eyes widened in recognition of Naruto's presence. The naked sliver haired boy, with a swift motion, brought down his heel and slammed it hard into Renji's stomach. The boy was sent flying downward and was sent into the ground, hard, leaving spider web cracks. Dust rose around the body of the red headed Iwa shinobi.

Naruto, grin still present, landed on the ground with grace as Renji's two teammates stood there in shock. In the dust, they saw Renji's figure slowly rise and as it cleared, they were met with a scary sight. Renji's right arm was limp, signifying it was most likely sprained, and his head was bleeding out from under his headband. His breathing was haggard and he overall looked worse for the ware. He was glaring at Naruto.

"So," Naruto began, "you somehow managed to stay awake. Nice, you must be pretty strong." Naruto stood their casually, not even attempting to cover up his package or any other part of his body.

If Ayane wasn't scarred right now, she would have blushed, but fear had crept over her features instead. _"This guy's a monster! To be able to do that to Renji… it just hasn't been done. Even in spars he and Hayate can take some of sensei's strongest hits and come out with only scratches. They had trained their bodies to just be like that yet he did what sensei couldn't with one hit?"_

It was true. While Renji and Hayate come from a non-clan home, their father was a strong A-Ranked shinobi. In the last war, he had been given the nickname in the last war Rokku no otoko (Man of Rock) because it was said that shinobi could drop boulders on top of him and he'd walk away without injury. He one day hoped to be able to start a clan with their abilities from training. The brothers supported their fathers idea full heartedly and took his training as far as they could. Sensei had to rely on experience and tactics to take them out. This guy however did what sensei could not and that is what truly scared her.

Renji, struggling to just stand somehow found the energy to talk. "What… are… you?" He really wanted to know. This was either a Kekkei Genkai or something, but he wanted to know exactly what he and his team were dealing with. His glare however held no effect on Naruto, who had taken up a thinking pose.

"Well, to be honest, I haven't thought about it too much." The three Iwa genin sweat dropped. "I guess you could call it a Kekkei Genkai, a curse, or maybe a gift in disguise, it depends on how you look at it. Though, I guess if I had to give it a name, it would be Akuma Sōru (Devil Soul)."

"And what does it do," asked Ayane. If this guy was as arrogant as she was beginning to think, they might be able to decipher a weakness that they could use against him. It was honestly a good thought. Many great shinobi have boasted how their abilities work and that arrogance usually helped lead to their downfall, so maybe this guy would be like that.

Naruto just leaned forward. "You really want to know?" He disappeared from their sight again. The three tensed and felt their heart beats rise out of their chests. Ayane felt a something near her ear. "It's a sec…ret!" She jumped forward to escape before he could grab her while Hayate rushed in with surprising speed for someone of his size.

"Kuma no Toraianfu (Bear's Triumph)!" Hayate slammed his shoulder into Naruto's stomach forcing him off his feet and to go flying back into the forest. He turned and shouted back to her, "Hurry and heal Renji! If we're going to beat him, we are going to need Renji to help me with Taijutsu combos." She gave a slight nod and ran to help Renji. Hayate turned back and waited for their opponent to leave the forest.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

"_Well,"_ Naruto thought as he brought his feet down to top himself from hitting a tree, _"didn't see that coming!"_ He stood fully and began to walk back to the clearing, intent on kicking their asses.

"**You idiot,"** shouted the great former demon lord in his head. **"What did you think you were doing?"**

"_I guess I got to cocky didn't I?"_

"**Damn right you did!"**

"_But I was trying to rile them up."_

"**We understand Naruto-sama,"** began Echidna, **"but Dante also had two things going for him. One was that he understood his abilities and his limits. Two is that he never let the cockiness get to his head. There is a difference between just using it to get your opponents to make mistakes and actually believing it."** She paused to let it sink in before continuing. **"Remember when you first fought me few hours ago? You were just using it to get me angry and make mistakes. It worked. Here, you actually believed you were invincible against them."**

Kyūbi decided to bring it home. **"Look kit, were in this together. You have the power yes. However, you don't have true mastery yet. You have to be more careful. I'm not saying stop acting cocky in battle, but try and keep your head while doing it."**

Naruto stopped and thought for a moment. They were right. He could keep being cocky inside, but keep that analytical mind working on the inside instead of believing your invincible. This became a flaw for many shinobi. He had to avoid that flaw, even with this new power. He was happy he had them backing him up.

"_Thanks guys."_

"**You're welcome, Naruto-sama,"** Echidna replied happily from the praise.

"**Whatever kit,"** Kyūbi replied gruffly, as if trying to cover something up. Naruto just smiled. Then he heard shouts coming from the clearing up ahead.

"_Right, the battle,"_ he thought walking up head till his enemy was in clear view. The one called Renji looked as good as new for the most part almost like when they had first met in the clearing except for the dried blood all over his body. His twin held a smirk, probably believing him to have been weakened from when he was able to throw Naruto so far. Ayane's expression was a serious. They were all in stances, ready for combat now that they thought they knew the extent of his abilities.

"So," Hayate began in a confident tone, almost bordering arrogant, "you can back. I honestly thought that might have killed you or at least made you run to save your ass."

Naruto frowned. This guy was being over confident. True, a hit like the one he gave to an unsuspecting opponent could injury if there was enough force behind it, but his didn't. Deciding to cover up his frown, he smirked in return. "Well, I know my sexy ass could work the birthday suit look, but there's an updraft in this forest so I think I would at least prefer some pants on. I mean, before we started you didn't even give me the chance to get boxers."

"Out of curiosity, how can you even fight like that?" asked Renji, who had regained some of his strength it seemed.

Naruto looked directly at the female in the group and smirked. "Well, when I have a beautiful audience such as herself, you feel the need to show off a bit." Said female blushed at the look and turned her head. Her teammates noticed and groaned. No wonder her reaction time was so slow before, she was flustered. "Also," Naruto continued as he held is finger up in the air and preformed a scholarly pose, "a true shinobi must be able to adapt to any form of combat," he began wiggling his eyebrows, "including while naked."

The three sweat dropped at the answer, finding the silver headed boys attempt at humor annoying. The three then got serious again. "So," began Hayate with a smirk, "what's name…"

"We should write…" continued the other brother, getting into a similar stance as the one Hayate used before.

"On your head stone?" both brothers finished menacingly. Naruto sweat dropped and looked at their teammate.

"Do they always finish each other's sentences?" She gave a nod in confirmation, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head as well. He looked at all three of them and gave a confident grin. "Isn't it polite to give your own names first?"

The brothers nodded to each other and sent a look to Ayane, who seemed to know what they wanted. She sighed and pulled out a paper bomb tag and threw it in front of them. When it exploded, smoke covered the front of them. Two shadows appeared behind the smoke. The shadows suddenly took the shape of two bears. "We are…" Naruto heard echo around the clearing. The smoke cleared showing them in ridiculous poses as if trying to look like bears. "The Iwa no Tsuinbeāzu (Twin Bears of Iwa), Hayate and Renji, bask in our glory!"

Naruto looked at them with an expression as if asking "really" before looking at their teammate with the same expression. She nodded in confirmation before deciding to give her name. "Shinichi Ayane," she stated simply.

"Ayane, that's such a beautiful name." Naruto gave her a foxy smile that made her blush. "Well, since you told me your names, I'll give mine." He grinned. "Naruto, Sparda Naruto, future Hokage!"

"Well now that we have your name," Hayate began as his twin ran through hand seals, "we can kill you!"

"Doton: Rokkutoreiru (Earth Release: Rock Trail)" Renji slammed his hands on the ground and sent a wave of rocks toward the silver haired teen. Naruto, moving to avoid it, jumped to the side with great speed.

He saw Hayate rush toward him, his clawed glove extended back, ready to strike. "Kuma no Tsume (Bear Claw)" His clawed hand came forward in an attempt to strike Naruto with his knife like claws. As soon as he was close, with speed beyond that of an average Chūnin level shinobi, Naruto grabbed his opponents arm and threw him over his shoulder only to have to dodge shuriken thrown by the kunoichi of the team.

Naruto landed on the ground only to feel a kick to his ribs, pushing him back and only giving him enough time to lean back to avoid a swipe from the clawed hand of Renji, who flew over him and allowed him to grab his arm and threw him with great strength toward his brother, who was approaching from the rear. The two red heads collided with great force, knocking them to the ground.

Naruto stood up right and smirked. "Well, to be honest I was expecting better from you two. Maybe we should call you Iwa no Tsuinkabusu (The Twin Cubs of Iwa) instead." Suddenly, a smoke bomb was thrown at him. It hit and smoke encircled around him, covering his vision. He coughed a bit before the smoke began to clear. "Come on, what was a smoke bomb supposed to do?"

The smoke cleared and he was mildly surprised. The area was clear. Had they run? No, those two idiots would never run even if their female teammate suggested it, they were too hard headed from what he could gather. This only left one conclusion, Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques). Wasting no time, he sent a wave of chakra from his body.

The world around him disappeared and he came back to the battlefield just in time to see the twin brothers rushing at him from the left and right, their shoulders stretched out into a charge like Hayate had originally done to him. "Tsuinbea no Toraianfu (Twin Bear's Triumph)!" both opponents roared at him, preparing to strike him in the ribs with their shoulders. He simple jumped over them and allowed them to smash into each other. The force of their attack sent the brothers flying away from one another.

While they were flying, Naruto crossed his fingers into one of his most favorite techniques. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" A dozen Naruto's appeared in the air. One clone grabbed Renji and another grabbed Hayate and threw them up higher into the air. Each got kicked by two Naruto's higher and then punched with great force in the ribs by two other Naruto. Then one Naruto grabbed each and threw the twins towards one another, smashing them into each other. The real Naruto, who was above them, then brought a chakra enhanced kick down on the jumbled up brothers. "Naruto Rendan: Akuma no Reisu (Naruto Combo: Devil's Wrath)!"

The brothers were sent tumbling to the earth at a high speed until they finally crashed into the ground with tremendous force that created spider web like cracks in the earth. Their bodies were latterly stuck in the ground now.

Naruto landed on the ground with swift grace. "Well, that should keep you two out for a while." All of the sudden, a tree began to grow behind him and began to wrap around him, pulling him toward the tree. The tree's braches wrapped around him until finally no longer move. Ayane appeared in the upper portion of the tree with a kunai slowly descending toward him. He grinned at her. "Well Ayane-chan, I didn't know you were into this kinda stuff. _Kinky_," he whispered the last part in a husky voice as she continued closer. He could see a tinge of pink on her cheeks, but she continued on to end him. _"Okay, well she's not getting flustered anymore; time for plan B."_ What was plan B? The answer to anyone one of his Genjutsu problems: Release a shit load of chakra and hope it overloads the illusion.

Doing just that, the technique he was in disappeared. As if noticing he was no longer in the illusion, she jumped back and threw two kunai with explosive tags attached. Deciding he had enough, he grabbed both of the kunai out of the air and flung them into her proximity. Her eyes widened in shock and before she could do anything, the tags exploded. The force from the blast pushed her to the ground, where she landed on both feet in a crouching position.

She ran towards him as she flashed through hand seals. Jumping into the air and finishing the last seal, she released the Jutsu. "Ninpou: Doku Kiri (Ninja Art: Poison Mist)"She took a deep breath and blew out a purple fog toward the whiskered shinobi. He knew he would be immune to the poison gas but decided it would be best if people knew fewer things about his new abilities. So he dodged the attack.

She was slightly discouraged that he had dodged her attack so easily and when she landed ran toward her opponent with all of the speed she could muster. She flipped through hand seals and her hands began glowing blue, signifying an active technique. "Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)!"

She ran at him, first trying to slash toward his leg in an attempt to cut his tendons. He dodged to the right. Almost stumbling in the run, she attempted to hit one of his arms to stop movement so he couldn't perform that clone ability again. He moved his arm at the last second. Every time she came close to landing a hit with the scalpel, it missed.

Naruto kicked her in the side, forcing her to move out of the way. She stopped, panting while he just stood there acting casually. "You know," he began, "your pretty talented. Genjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninja Techniques), you've got some good stuff under your belt."

She smirked at him a little. "You're not so bad yourself for a supposed rookie Genin. Your way to damn fast and that strength, I've only seen the two idiots have that kinda strength."

"Don't forget how incredibly sexy I am as well!" He did a pose while wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She blushed.

"_Trust me,"_ she thought to herself, _"if you weren't the enemy we'd probably be doing other stuff right now."_ She noticed something moving behind Naruto and grinned at him. "Well, looks like it's over now"

Naruto didn't like that look. That was a devious grin that he didn't even think a girl like her could have. However, before he could comment, he heard something slam against the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" Naruto suddenly had to dodge an incredibly large claw that that dug into the ground of place he just stood.

Standing on its hind legs was a fifth teen foot tall bear with light brown fur. The creature was also decked out in shinny silver armor covering all four of his legs and his stomach regions. On top of his head was a silver helmet. It roared menacingly at the silver haired teen.

He noted that the Renji and Hayate, who had summoned the bear, were covered in wounds of all different types and caked with blood. They looked like they were on their last legs however. Their teammate was to his left and while she did not have that evil smile anymore, she looked pleased believing the tables had turned.

"You should have just let us kill you in the beginning, you tree hugging bastard," commented Hayate with a sneer.

"However, you made us go all out," said Renji arrogantly.

"Now," they said together, "taste the power of the Kuma Clan's Maunten'u~ōkā (Mountain Walker)!" The giant bear roared again before all four of its paws hit the ground and ran toward Naruto a great pace. Naruto just stood there without seemingly a care in the world. When the bear was finally in range, Naruto brought up his right arm.

"Sparda no Āmu (Sparda's Arm)!" His arm sifted from its once human flesh covered arm into that of a black hard skinned and red veined arm. While the on lookers looked on shocked and the bear's eyes widened in what looked like recognition, Naruto reared his arm back and thrust it forward. The energy shot the arm out like a grapple and grabbed a hold on the head of the bear. He pulled back, bringing the bear back toward him. When it was close enough, he let go of its head, grabbed it again, and brought it down with amazing force. It was strong enough to cancel the summoning technique and send it home.

The on lookers looked at him with fear in their eyes. His arm literally transformed into that demonic looking… thing. There was one similar thought running through their heads at this moment. _"Is he a Jinchūriki?"_

Unlike in Konohagakure no Sato, other shinobi villages taught students about Jinchūriki in their shinobi academies. If they were going to join the force, they needed to know about them in case one was encountered on a mission or invasion and such. Most Genin in other villages knew about them and were taught differently about how to treat them.

Iwa shinobi treated their Jinchūriki with impassive thinking. They really didn't believe that they were all that useful unless it was during wartime. However, even then it was just giving them an order and they'll do it if you have a high enough position. That is what they were taught. They however didn't really have any experience with them to know however. Han and Roshi, their Jinchūriki, were in self imposed exile to try and learn to control their abilities to the bust of their capabilities. They hadn't been seen in the village in years.

Before any of them could continue to think on the matter, Naruto blurred from their site. He appeared next to Hayate and picked him up by the head with the demonic arm. "Let go!" he shouted trying to pry Naruto's arm off. Naruto's response was to just smash his face into the ground. He let go and looked at Renji, who had jumped back to stand near Ayane.

"You know," Naruto said as he walked toward them, "maybe you should have just stayed down!" He threw his right arm forward using his energy grapple to try and catch Renji, who jumped to avoid. Naruto swung the arm and grabbed Renji's foot while he was in the air. He swung him around in a circular motion before throwing him into a tree.

Naruto created a clone and sent it to check to make sure that the second red haired idiot was down for the count while he walked toward Ayane. He backed her up against the nearest tree and stood right in front of her. "Do you give up?" he asked her. She shook her head in conformation. He smiled at her. "Cool. Now, tell me where your scroll is." Instead of telling, she pulled a sealing scroll from her belt and gave it to him.

"That has all of our scrolls in it." He gave her a questioning look. "We had gone around collecting scrolls to eliminate other teams from the challenge. There are three Heaven and Earth scrolls in there."

Naruto whistled. "Geez, only day two and you guys have already gotten that many taken out?" Naruto stared at her for a bit before he turned and began to walk back to the rock where he had set his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Wasn't he going to kill her?

He looked back at her with a deadpan expression. "I've been fighting butt naked this entire time. The first thing I'm doing before anything else is putting my damn clothes on." He continued walking toward the clothes. "And don't worry, your friends aren't dead!"

Ayane was too tired to blush, argue with him, or ask questions at this point. The world around her was diming as she drifted into peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

The young silver haired shinobi had finished putting his clothes on and made his way to the edge of the clearing, back towards the forested area.

"_**Well done kit,"**_ praised Kyūbi sarcastically as Naruto broke into a sprint and jumped towards the trees. _**"It was the best idea ever to waste this much time just to take a bath!"**_

"_Fuck off fuzz butt,"_ he ignored the demon kitsune's grumbling about 'stupid gaki' in the background. _"Look, it just happened alright. Besides, look what I got out of it, a life lesson… and three of each scroll. That's a pretty fair trade in my book."_

"_**Yes, but we may have just caused pinky and the emo avenger their lives!"**_

"_**That's enough Kyūbi,"**_ said Echidna. _**"Do not make Naruto-sama so worried like that!"**_

While Echidna and Kyūbi were verbally battling one another, Naruto was lost in thought. He had not thought about the ramifications of that one. Kyūbi was right. What if he had cost them their lives for his actions? Had they even survived that fight with that crazy snake lady that didn't have the purple hair?

No, of course they'd survive. That lady may have been strong, but Sasuke-teme was resourceful. The prick was too damn stubborn to die without getting his vengeance. His Uchida pride also wouldn't let him die. He was also Naruto's rival, so he had to be strong.

Shaking his head, he decided to stop the argument his two weapons were having in his head. _"Enough!"_ The two stopped shouting at each other. _"Look, Kyū is right Echidna. I was too brash. I should have listened to him but I didn't and I wasted precious time needed to find my team. But none of that matters now. We have the scrolls and were still in this to win it. I'm going to need both of you to help me. So please, let's just calm down and focus."_

He had managed to stun the two demons to silence. Finally, after a few minutes of silence while he had been running, Echidna broke the silence. _**"Naruto-sama, I may have a way for you to find your friends."**_ Naruto stopped jumping waited for an explanation. _**"As a user of **__**Mokuton, you are able to connect to the forest around you through their chakra networks. You'll be able to sense anything in this forest or any forest for that matter. However it takes some skill with the element to do it."**_

"_Skill which I don't have yet,"_ he replied wondering why she would even mention this now if it took skill in the element to do it.

"_**I know. However, if you allow me temporary control of your body, I can use this ability to help find them."**_ She waited for his response.

"_Do it,"_ he stated with finality. She was mildly surprised. He had expected her to ask if she was going to permanently take over his body or something like that. _"Well, what's wrong? Are you going to do it?"_

"_**Of course, but I had expected master to ask if I would permanently take over his body or something like that."**_

"_Echidna," _he thought gently with a smile, _"I trust you, that's why I didn't ask."_

She was shocked. He trusted her. He believed in her to the point where he would let her take over his body like this without question. At first she was stunned. But then it slowly turned into what felt like happiness that he trusted her like that. She would not betray that trust.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed her to take temporary control. When his eyes opened, they were green. The Echidna controlled Naruto then walked over to the tree he was presently on and placed his hands on the tree's trunk. His eyes closed.

Echidna felt the chakra of the world around them, searching for Naruto's friend's specific signatures. She had a lot of signatures to search through. It took a minute, but she located the signature. She felt several signatures in the area near Naruto's team. They were mostly unfriendly.

Acting quickly, she let Naruto have control again. _**"Naruto-sama, we must hurry! Your friends are in danger!"**_ Naruto let out a startled gasp.

"_Which way?" _he growled. No one would harm his precious people!

"_**They are three miles east of here, in a clearing below the trees!"**_ Naruto needed no more info as he high tailed it in that direction.

"_Any info I should know?"_

"_**Sasuke's signature is out cold and Sakura seems to be fighting but running low on chakra. The three attackers have at least **__**Chūnin level chakra. Also, there was one unknown heading toward the clearing. I couldn't discern the unknown as friend or foe however."**_

"_Right!"_ Naruto doubled the pace, blurring from branch to branch with inhuman speed. _"Hang on Sakura. Just hold them a bit longer. I'm coming!"_

* * *

><p>(With Sakura)<p>

Haruno Sakura was scared for the second time since she entered this forsaken forest. After the event with Orochimaru and losing Naruto, in an attempt to protect Sasuke, took him to a hollowed out tree and tended to him, waiting for him to wake up. She tended to him and his growing fever. She also had set up traps to protect them. However, her plans fell apart when _they_ came.

A team of Genin from Otogakure no Sato came and made an attempt to kill Sasuke. She and Sasuke had only been saved by Rock Lee, who had come to their rescue; however he too had fallen after using his strongest technique. They were then saved by Team Ten, whose plans had backfired when they realized that the Oto Nin only cared for results. And while the rest of Lee's team had shown up to help out Lee, their real problem came when Sasuke had woken up.

He was covered in the black markings of Orochimaru's seal, which had given him unbelievable power. He used said power to take down the Oto Genin, Zaku, by breaking his arms. He had then turned his sights only member of the attack force who was awake, Dosu. He was stalking towards Dosu menacingly, ready to take down the Nin when he suddenly stopped. He looked towards the rustling trees. Everyone's sight fell on that area. A blur came out and landed on the ground. The women of the group, Sakura included, blushed despite the situation.

He stood a bit taller than Sasuke. His skin was a bit pale. His hair was silver and his face was mostly devoid of baby fat. He was dressed in tattered orange pants that looked a little too short for him and a blue muscle shirt which showed off a bit of a six pack. On his arm was a forehead protector with the insignia of a leaf. On his face was a grin like no other.

"Whoa Sasuke, like what you've done with the place," he joked in a cool tone of voice that sent shivers down the spines of the women present. "But," he faked a tear, "you threw a party and didn't invite me, your best buddy? How cruel you are man!"

"Do I know you?" Sasuke asked with a glare, the black markings around him making it look more menacing. Everyone just sat back in anticipation, waiting for the silver haired teen's reply, wondering what he would do.

"Kami damn it, Sasuke-teme! I leave you and Sakura-Chan alone for a day and a half and you forget all about me! You really are a bastard!" He threw a fake tantrum, causing everybody but Sasuke to sweat drop. Sasuke however was wide eyed. He looked at the boys cheeks. He had three whisker marks on each side. With hesitation, as the curse seal began to fade, he asked, "Naruto?"

A bird could drop dead from the sky and nobody would notice right now. This guy was Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's knuckle head shinobi? There was just no way.

The whiskered teen just grinned. "You do remember me." He again began to fake cry. "I'm touched." He bowed. "Yes it is I, the mighty Naruto!" He posed.

Sasuke and the others just shook their head. Sakura and he had watched Naruto fall during the battle with Orochimaru. They were so high! He shouldn't have even been able to survive. There was only one way to know. "What is the Nin Machine?"

Naruto stood there for a moment, thinking. He then began to hit himself in the head over and over mumbling 'remember' over and over again. Well, he sure acted like Naruto would. Finally, after a minute, he replied: "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

Sasuke was about to respond correct, but remembered Orochimaru knew the password as well so he decided another test. "What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen," he replied quickly proving he didn't even think about that one.

"What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is Orange." No hesitation or thought in his reply.

Sasuke decided to ask one final question to determine if he Naruto or not. "Kakashi-Sensei told us what when he accepted us as a team?"

"Which one are you looking for? 'A ninja must see underneath the underneath.' Or are you looking for 'Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash, but those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash?'"

Sasuke was surprised. He answered them all right. This was without a shadow of a doubt Naruto. He actually felt a little happy at this moment. He thought Naruto had fallen to his death because he had missed. But now their idiot teammate was standing right before them. He looked different, but he, as much as he hated to admit it, was happy Naruto was alive.

As for Sakura, she almost felt like crying. He was alive and well. He looked more handsome now too… just not as much as Sasuke though. Their team was back together now and that was all that mattered to her. However, she just remembered something. She searched around the clearing with her eyes, but there wasn't a sign of Dosu or his team.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, I think that bandaged guy just ran away." The two boys looked around the clearing and indeed saw their foes had run away.

Naruto stomped his foot into the ground. "Oh come on man! I didn't even get a chance to kick his ass!" The all of the Genin that were awake, except for Neji and Tenten, who were waking Lee, made their way toward Naruto and Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked Naruto up and down for a second before asking a question that was on everyone's minds. "What happened you troublesome blond?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"My hair is sliver Shika," the former blond deadpanned. For emphasis, he pointed to his silvery locks.

"Mendokusē (How Troublesome)," Shikamaru commented before continuing. "That's what I'm talking about. How did get that appearance?"

"Well," he began, "I activated my Kekkei Genkai from my near death experience." That surprised most people. Naruto had that? He didn't even have a clan.

"Naruto," Ino began in a stern tone, "stop joking around. You don't have a clan." Naruto grinned and leaned forward toward her until he was an inch away from her face.

"Wrong I-n-o-chan," he said with his new smooth voice she had begun to enjoy, "there are two things wrong with your statement. One: You don't exactly have to have a clan to have a Kekkei Genkai! Could be a new one or it could be one you got unnaturally; you don't need to have a clan to have one. Two: What if I do have a clan, but most of them just died out or something like that hm?" He leaned closer to the point where he could feel his nose against her's, causing her to blush. Suddenly, he pulled back with a grin. "I think I just proved your statement wrong."

Those around them were shocked to see Naruto flirt, with Ino of all people. What shocked them even more was that he managed to do it while disproving her point. That decided to forget that ever happened.

Chōji decided to ask a question then. "So, what does it do then?"

Naruto leaned in and whispered. Everyone, including Ino, who had snapped out of her trance, and Team Gai, who had just joined and been listening to the conversation, leaned in to hear him speak. "You really want to know?" Many shook their heads yes. "Well, its abilities are… a secret."

The group face faulted. They were getting nowhere with the former blonde. They decided it was best to pick up the topic another time. Sasuke and Sakura stood there next to him as the other teams got some stuff before preparing to leave. They saw Lee and his team about to leave when Naruto called out to them.

"Yo, Bushy Brows, White Eyes, Buns, I've got something for you." Everyone sweat dropped at the nicknames given to Team Gai's members. Naruto pulled out a storage scroll and place it on the ground. He unrolled it, placed his hands on the seal in the middle, and pushed in his chakra. There was a poof over the scroll and three black and three white scrolls, perfectly aligned with their color.

All of the Genin including Team Gai looked at the whiskered teen in shock. Where did he get all of these scrolls? They were cut from their thought when he asked: "So, which one you need?" He was going to give it to them, for free? There had to be a catch.

"What's the catch?" Tenten asked with caution. He had become a wild card at this point. For all they knew, he could have had place traps like explosive tags or something on them.

Naruto grinned at them. "Look, Lee-san here protected my team. He could have been killed, but he still helped them. For that, I want to give him the scroll you need as my thanks. Plus, it would be fun to fight at least one of you next round." He could still see the skepticism in their eyes. He sighed. "Look, have White Eye's use his Byuku- thingy to look for traps. I guaranty you'll find nothing though."

Neji's teammate looked at him before he nodded. "Byakugan (White Eye)!" Using the eye, he looked through all of the scrolls and could find no traps. He deactivated his eyes and nodded towards his teammates. Tenten walked over to where Naruto was sitting and grabbed and Earth Scroll.

"Thank you," she said and began to walk away.

"Anytime beautiful," he yelled over to her. He could hear a squeak from her before her and her team left into the trees. He looked at Team Ten. "Well, you guys helped too. You want one?" He grinned. "Nah, you guys probably have your own already, don't you?" He was about to seal them up when Ino cam and grabbed a Heaven's Scroll from the collection. He heard her give a quick 'thank you' before running off with the scroll, her team following her.

He chuckled before he looked back at his own team. He took two of the scrolls and threw them to Sakura, who caught them. "Hold onto those, ok?" She nodded. He then looked towards Sasuke and threw the scrolls in the air. "If you would be so kind as to burn those scrolls Sasuke." Sasuke smirked and flashed through hand seals. He exhaled a giant flaming ball toward the scrolls. It hit and the fell to the ground in pieces of ash. "Now, what do you say we head for the tower? I'm starving man." He held his gut for emphasis. Sakura agreed but Naruto was surprised when Sasuke actually agreed with him and didn't question his idea. That was a first.

Sakura plopped a soldier pill she had in her bag into her mouth to give her extra strength for the trip. The three then nodded to each other before taking off into the trees.

* * *

><p>(Tower at the Center, 5 Hours Later)<p>

Team 7 stood in front of the inscription on the wall in the tower. They had made good time getting here in the long run and they had made small talk along the way. The two had tried to pry Naruto about the change, but he would always crack a joke or change the topic completely. They eventually gave up trying to get him to tell.

Sakura pulled out the scrolls and placed them on the floor. Nothing happened. They waited for another minute but still nothing happened.

"Are these things busted," Naruto asked as he kicked them. As if his kick was magic, they opened up. There was a plume of smoke until it finally revealed a tanned man wearing a Chūnin flak jacket and regular Konoha shinobi attire. He had a large scare over his nose. This was Iruka, former sensei of the graduating class of Genin.

"Ah, I expected you guys a bit later than this." Iruka looked around. "Sasuke, Sakura, where's Naruto?" The two then pointed to the silver haired teen.

"Yo sensei, how's it hang' in?" Iruka looked startled.

"Is that really you?" Naruto growled.

"God damn it! I'm tired of explaining this to people! Yes, I'm Naruto! Now can we hurry this up Sensei, I'm starving here." _"Why am I so hungry anyway?"_

"_**Because,"**_ Kyūbi finally spoke for the first time in since he had told them to shut up, _**"as a half-devil, you burn more energy and such. Thus, you need to eat more." **_He chuckled. _**"You used to eat ten bowls of ramen, well now you'll most likely eat twenty. Your food bills going to be huge."**_

"_Well, there's always a trade off. Apparently mine is having to eat more."_ He came back to reality and listened to his sensei's lecture on the inscription. Finally, the speech ended.

"You passed the second test," Iruka congratulated. "I'll set you up with a room in the tower and then you can go to the dining hall to get something to eat." The team slowly followed him out, Naruto grinning the entire time.

"_I've got this feeling that this is going to be one hell of a party!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Preparations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it wasn't the best, but with the reviews you send I'm sure I will only get better. Couple things:**

**First off: I will not be doing bashing in this story. Bashing sometimes gets way to out of hand and to be honest, I'm one of those people that try and see the things from those character's perspectives. Every character has a reason for what they do. Wither its Sakura's fan girl attitude in the beginning of Naruto or the reason for Sasuke being the way he is. **

**Second: You know, I'm trying to get some character development here. Naruto learns a lesson about not being full of himself and you see Sasuke in a different light too. By the way, the reason I made it so Sasuke's curse mark receded at the realization that it was Naruto is because he thought Naruto had died and it was his fault. It sort of broke him out of the funky trance the curse seal put him under when he realized he was alive you know.**

**Finally: Your choice for the pairing. The winner is:**

**Harem**

**You know what, I should not be shocked. I'm just not. So here's how the picking process will go down. I'm going to make another poll. It's up right now. You get to choice four girls. I reserve the right to choose the other four. So Naruto gets eight women in total unless you somehow convince me otherwise. This number is probably out of reason already as it is but yeah.**

**Anyway, if you have any questions about the story that you may need clarifying or you just want to submit an OC Devil Arm, feel free to PM me or write a review. I'm already thinking about using an OC Arm that is credited to Mzr90.**

**Anyway, I'm out.**

**Dark Naruto 101**


	3. Mission 3: A Sparda's Reveal

**Well, I think I deserve a round of applause (insert readers clapping at my sheer awesomeness). Welcome to another chapter of The New Devil. I want you all to know how happy I am that this story is doing. So, out of appreciation for my now close to 386 subscribers, growing by at least two per day, I have made this chapter like incredibly long. Next time you'll see a chapter this long though might be either when I reach 500 or 600 So I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Before we begin, I'd like to address some reviews.**

**Nara110: Very good question. Naruto didn't fight with either the Rinnegan or his Devil Arms for a few reasons. One, he didn't want to kill them. Unlike in other stories, Naruto won't just kill willy-nilly. Yes, he will kill humans, but he just didn't feel the need to kill these guys. Using the Rinnegan or his Devil Arms would defiantly kill them. **

**Reason Two is because he doesn't have control of the Rinnegan yet. He doesn't know how to instantly do all those gravity moves, absorb chakra based attacks, or turn his body into robotic stuff yet. He has to practice at it. Pein knew how to perform the abilities because he had years to practice and master them. Naruto hasn't had the chance yet.**

**Tristan76: Did Naruto take all the Iwa teams scrolls? Well, just wait and see.**

**Ccebling: Really wasn't planning on doing Kingdom Hearts xover too. As for Ky****ū****bi's appearance, just wait and see. As for the Yin-Yang affinity thing, I will confirm this. It really just is like an expected Rinnegan thing.**

**NaruAndHarrHaremFan: No, Naruto and his girls will not be immortal. They will live lives longer than normal humans will live and age differently from when they were normal humans. Naruto most likely will outlive them though. I mean, Sparda lived for over Two-Thousand years without dying, and that was without his full power too! My theory is that half devils will life half as long as a normal devil. Get it?**

**If you however talking about on the battlefield where no matter how many mortal blows he takes he doesn't die, than no. Naruto, while he may not seem like it now, is still very killable. He can die on the battlefield. Later in the story, not to spoil anything, but you will find out this.**

**CrescentMelody: Give Naruto a hobby or something huh? Good idea, I'll have to agree with that. As to the rest of your review:**

**Harems- Yes, I agree, it is extremely cheesy at times. I really don't care how the pairing and stuff are done, as long as the action is good. However, I do it because it's what the fans want. I want them to enjoy my story as much as I like writing it. And I don't mind writing it, as long as I can find some way to do it right.**

**Falling in love with an angel thing- That's almost the same as falling in love with a fellow demon. In Devil May Cry 4 and a few other points in the series, Angels and Demons are almost qualified in the same fucking category. And the only Devil May Cry games where this is different is the new one coming out. But since I haven't played it yet, I don't know what to think.**

**Thinks he's above everybody thing- Yes he's part Devil, but remember he's also part human. Humans have a sense of right and wrong, which he has as a half-devil. It is with this in mind that he can still maintain his non-arrogant personality, though this is just my theory. Also, Dante and Nero never had this mentality. Nero has a human girl friend. Dante has a hot and somewhat crazy human chick as a friend too. Sparda fell in love with a human and protected them too. The only one that ever had the mentality was Vergil, so yeah.**

**Annoying Hinata Fan Boy (Also known as ( ), who is an anonymous reviewer): First off, never said I hated the pairing. I enjoy the pairing done right. For this story, I did not think I could do it right. Sorry.**

**Second off, I find it offensive that you are calling my story trash because it does not have your pairing of choice. A story is not trash for those reasons. A story is trash if it has no plot. A story is trash if it has no character development or such. To judge a story on its pairing is simply ridicules in my opinion. That mean you are calling hundreds of other authors on this site trash. The Sealed Kunai- not trash, Freedom Has a Price- not trash as well, just some good example to name a few. But you are entitled to your opinion and I will respect that.**

**By the way, thought of the perfect name for when you get a page: Annoying Hinata Fan Boy. It really describes you well.**

**Thanks to everyone (almost) who wrote questions.**

**There is one thing I would like to address. Right now, during this part of the story, Naruto may seem invincible for a while. Do not be discouraged. Even if he is like this now, he will find challenges that are hard to overcome later in the story. So anyway, please stay tuned to find out what mean.**

**Finally, down below, you will find your picks that you made for the Harem. Though fair warning, afterwards some of you may want to bludgeon me to death with a dull and rusty knife. Without further ado, please enjoy this especially long chapter of "The New Devil!"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry. However, I do own all original characters and some devil arm designs that may appear. Yeah, those Iwa Genin came from my mind. You hear that Kishimoto, fuck you! They are mine and you can't have them!

Speech Key:

"This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock!" – Normal Speak

"_Oh shit!" – Normal Thought_

"**I will destroy you boy!"- Demon Speak**

"_My Jinchūriki is a fool!"- Demon Thought and Jinchūriki-B__ijū or Naruto-Weapon Communication_ "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"- Jutsu or important place or thing name

Mission 3: A Sparda's Reveal

* * *

><p>(Evening of Day 2, Tower)<p>

Naruto sat on the bed in the room his team was provided with during their stay in the tower. It wasn't too big but the just large enough in size house three people comfortably. They each had cot to sleep on and there was a small table in the middle of the room. The rest of it was pretty bare however.

After they left the room with the inscription of the beliefs of the Sandaime Hokage, Iruka gave the team a tour of the facilities. He first took them to the mess hall where they could get something to satiate their hunger. While they were there, they also saw the team from Suna had just finished a meal. Passing them by to exit, Garra glared at Naruto and Sasuke while Naruto flirted with his sister Temari, who blushed from his complements. Iruka had honestly found it strange while Sakura seemed angry for some reason.

Afterwards, they were given a tour of the other facilities. On one level, there were private training areas and facilities that individuals or teams could use to practice. On that same floor, there had also been a shinobi supply shop that, if you had money with you, allowed you to restock supplies or buy equipment and parts as special orders from a dealer in the village. He would be using that one later.

Finally, Iruka showed them to their room. He explained that rooms were co-ed that they must sleep in the same room as their team. They also had a ten o'clock curfew that required them to be in their rooms or else they would be disqualified. Before he left, he explained that showers and the bathroom were down the hall. When Sakura blushed, he told her that they were separate gender, which made Sakura very happy.

When Iruka left them for the evening, Sakura and Sasuke went straight to bed, not even a word passing between the three of them. They had every right to though in his opinion though. It had been a tough two days. In that short span of time, they had fought a fucking Sennin and almost died twice. True, while they didn't fight a demon or a team of Chūnin level Genin from Iwa, they still had gone through a lot and deserved to be tired.

Naruto however could not sleep. He had a lot on his mind. He unlocked his two Kekkei Genkai (Blood Limit) just today and he was already using one of them to the fullest of his capabilities for the most part. The other one he had no clue what it did. He filed it away to speak with Kyūbi later about it since he knew.

Another thing on his mind was that mark Sasuke had on his neck. When Naruto asked about it, he was told that it was given to him by Orochimaru after Naruto had fallen below. Nothing more was said about it, which worried him greatly.

When he was approaching the field he had found the other Genin in, he and his two companions felt a surge of Yokai (Demonic Energy) in the air. When he arrived and saw Sasuke appearance, he concluded that it was being released by Sasuke. This prompted a new thought to appear in his mind: where had Orochimaru gotten it from. He was not a demon. Before he was sealed away, Kyūbi hadn't even felt any Yokai leaking out at all. The only other way he possibly could have gotten it was through contracting with a demon. All he knew was this needed looking into.

Naruto's thoughts however were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sighing, he stood and walked to the door. He opened it and was surprised. Standing in front of him was one of Hokage-Ojii-san's ANBU. He was dressed in standard ANBU attire and had messy brown hair. His mask resembled that of a cat's face, with green and red markings.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked in monotone. Naruto grinned at him.

"That's me," Naruto stated casually.

"Hokage-sama requests your immediate presence. He says it is urgent that you speak with him."

Naruto nodded in confirmation. Stepping outside, he closed the door quietly so he wouldn't wake his team and followed the ANBU down the hall. "So," he asked, "what's it like to be an ANBU?"

Silence.

"Yeah, I thought so. What are the missions like?

Silence.

"You know, to converse, at least two people must be willing to exchange words."

Silence.

It continued like this the rest of the journey to the Hokage's temporary office.

* * *

><p>(With the Hokage)<p>

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat back in his chair, smoking on a pipe in the chair he had been provided for his temporary office inside the tower. He had found out many things today, including that his former student Orochimaru was back and was inside the forest. When he first heard his wayward student had returned, he almost had a heart attack. He immediately began to wonder what he wanted and from the new information that had come to light, he guessed it was Uchida Sasuke.

Since he was young, Orochimaru had wanted two things. One was immortality. The other was knowledge on all of the world's jutsu. An Uchiha would be perfect for these goals. And since Itachi was most likely out of reach for him because he was off the grid, his only other option was Sasuke. They would have to keep an eye on Sasuke from now on with this information.

Another new thing that had come to light was news of Naruto's new appearance. The boy was like family to Hiruzen; he had been with Naruto since he was born that fateful night. He would do anything for the boy. He had a good heart and a strong will. He was the very embodiment of the will of fire that his sensei's had so full heartedly taught him.

However, today when Iruka reported in about team seven's arrival and gave a report, he told the former Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) some interesting things about Naruto. His appearance had changed to the point where he was almost unrecognizable. Not only that, but his personality seemed to have changed as well. He was flirting with women now for Kami's sake. He, the boy who was oblivious to women, was now flirting. And that was just one of his many new personality quarks supposedly.

Was it the Kyūbi that was influencing his actions? Could the seal be breaking? These were all questions that he needed answered and that is why one of his former pupils, Jiraiya, was standing next to him.

His former student was a tall man with dark green kabuki pants and a kabuki shirt. Under it was a fishnet shirt as well. Over shirt, he wore a red sage coat with matching yellow circles in front. He had long spiky gray hair and a noticeable wart on his nose. On his back was a large scroll and on his forehead was a forehead protector with kanji for 'oil'.

"Sensei," the man asked, his voice serious, "do you have any clue what's wrong with Minato's kid?"

"Jiraiya," the older man began, his voice calm, "if I had any idea, you wouldn't be here right now."

"C'mon sensei, I really don't see a problem here. From what you told me, he's really just flirting with women. Is that really such a bad thing?"

The older gentlemen turned his head and looked at his student with disappointment. "If you had been there for him like I had encouraged you to be, you would know by now that this is unlike him." He had never told Jiraiya to stay away. He had wanted him to at least see the young man every so often, just so he could know what family was like. But Jiraiya never visited except once. Naruto was too young to remember, though he did give Naruto his Gama-chan wallet.

Now it was his students turn to look him in the eyes. "You know why I couldn't be here. I have a spy network to maintain, one that has stopped many threats to this village and save thousands from dying. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few… no matter how much I would prefer they didn't."

Before Hiruzen could retort, a knock was heard at the door. He glared at his student silently saying they would finish this later before turning to the door. "Enter," he said with authority. In came a young spiky silver haired teen in tattered clothing. He had almost asked where Naruto was until he saw the marks on the boy's cheeks. His eyes widened for a moment before they returned to normal. He smiled at the young man.

"Hello Naruto-kun," he said in a jovial tone. He motioned toward all ANBU in the room. "Leave us," he commanded. He felt the hidden signature in the room leave. He smiled at the boy again. "Please, come in my boy. Take a seat."

"Actually," Naruto said coolly, "I'd prefer to stand Ojii-san."

"That's also fine Naruto." Was this really Naruto, the little ball of energy that shouted out he was going to be Hokage. He looked so calm and collected now. Could this maybe be for the better? If he wasn't being influenced by Kyūbi, then of course it was a good change.

"So, watch do you need, Ojii-san?" Before Hiruzen could respond, Naruto cut him off. "It's my appearance isn't it?" Hiruzen face gained a serious look.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Tell me, have you had any contact with Kyūbi? Does he have something to do with this?"

Naruto was on the fence here. On one hand, he could have, he could tell him. For one, the old man was basically his only family. He was with him for as long as he could remember and knew had taught Naruto a lot of the things he knew about the world. He was always patient with his antics and taught him right from wrong as well. Another thing is that he was Naruto commanding officer, the Hokage. Lie to him and you are fucked for life.

Then there was the part of him that did not wish to tell. While the old man had down a lot for him, he had also lied to him about some important things. Mainly, he lied about him having Kyūbi in his gut. For all of those years, he wondered why he grew up without friends or a family to take care of him, anything. Then to find out he knew the entire time and never told him hurt a lot. Did he not trust him? What else had he lied about?

Finally, he decided it was only right for him to know the truth. There would be consequences if he found out more that Naruto didn't tell him later. At this point, regardless of how he felt, he had to tell. How else was a commander supposed to lead without knowing the capabilities of his troops?

"Yes," he finally stated neutrally. "Before you say anything else Ojii-san, he only activated the Kekkei Genkai, nothing else."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya felt their eyes widen at what he had just said. Kekkei Genkai? Neither of his parent's had one unless you counted his mother's special chakra, but initial tests showed Naruto hadn't gotten that.

Finally regaining cognitive brain functions again after what felt like his second heart attack of the day, the old kage looked at Naruto with seriousness. "And what perhaps does this Kekkei Genkai do?"

Naruto scratched his neck. "Sorry, it wasn't one Kekkei Genkai, but two." Cue third heart attack. Hiruzen decided then and there that he was defiantly too old to be dealing with this. He could already feel the stress ulcers forming in his stomach. Rubbing his temple, he sighed again. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Woe, hold on there kid," Jiraiya began, "what do you mean you have two!"

Naruto looked towards Jiraiya. "Um, Ojii-san, who the fuck is this guy and why is he here?"

Jiraiya grinned at him. He started doing a Kabuki dance and pulled fans and began to wave them. "My name is known by millions in the world! Men call me sir out of respect! Women swoon from just my manliness alone!" He slammed his hands on the ground and there was a giant poof of smoke. He now sat atop a giant toad. "Mt. Myoboku-gama's holy Gama Sennin, I am the gallant Jiraiya!"

Naruto sweat dropped at the action while Jiraiya dismissed the toad. Well, that was one question he really wished he hadn't asked. He looked toward his Ojii-san. "This is your student, one of the legendary three?" Hiruzen just nodded. "And you trust him with what I'm about to tell."

"If it involves Kyūbi, Jiraiya is a seal master of the highest caliber. He even taught the Yondaime Hokage all he knew about Fūinjutsu (Sealing Arts). If anyone could fix a problem with the seal, it would be him." Naruto nodded in confirmation. Residing to his fate, Naruto began to explain.

"We really wouldn't need him anymore though because the seal is gone." Before either of them could say anything, Naruto cut them off. "Well, technically it's still present, but it's just for show now."

"Why do you say that Naruto-kun?" asked the Sandaime trying to keep calm at what the boy just said. The seal no longer has any functionality! This could be bad.

Jiraiya was fairing no better in that respect. "Kid, you realize what you're saying right?" he asked with no self restraint in his voice. "If that seal has stopped working, that bloody kitsune could get out at anytime!"

"No he can't Jiraiya-sama," Naruto stated with finality. "The Kekkei Genkai that made my appearance this way is holding him back." Noticing the looks the two gave him telling him to explain, he sighed. "The Kekkei Genkai didn't have a name until recently when I decided to name it. I call it Akuma Sōru (Devil Soul). It has only been held by few in history. Basically what it does is turn us into what are called Half-Devils, people who are half higher demon, half human." He ignored their looks of shock and continued. "One of the abilities granted to me is called Akuma no Ude (Devil Arm). This ability allows me to take a demon's soul and turn it into a weapon. Another ability called Akuma no Dōka (Devil Assimilation) takes the power of that demon and gives it to me. So in a sense, I'm a Jinchūriki without a demon."

The two older gentlemen looked at Naruto in shock. He just told them that he was now half demon. That in itself was a shocker. The kicker however was when he told them about what he did to Kyūbi. They didn't know wither to believe him or call him crazy.

Deciding to believe the former for now, the old Hokage chose to ask for proof. "Show us," he said with seriousness. It was the only way to confirm if this was true right now. And if the Kyūbi did try to escape during the attempt, they had back up options to fix this. Better deal with the problem now then later.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Opening them, he spoke with an air of command. "Front and center, Kyūbi!" They felt a massive wave of chakra be released akin to that of the kitsune's. They saw a pair of bladed chakrams appear in Naruto's hands that were lit on fire. Said chakrams felt like they were releasing parts of Kyūbi's power in waves.

The two older men looked at each other and now knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was not joking around. Kyūbi's power was his now and by the looks of things; he intended to use it to its fullest extent.

Deciding it was enough, the Sandaime told Naruto to stop. The young man nodded and made the weapon disappear. He lifted his shirt and showed them his showed them his left pectoral muscle, which had a tattoo of a fox head on it. "This is Kyūbi's sealed form. Any weapon I get is automatically sealed on my person into a tattoo like form."

"Do you have any other weapons yet," Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Yes," replied Naruto. "The other one is called Gilgamesh. I got the other one fighting the demon of the forest of death. Her name was Echidna and she was a demon with the ability to control plants. She was the one who gave the Shodaime Hokage the ability to use Mokuton (Wood Release) and the reason he built the forest of death because of the pact he made to get it from her when he was still young."

Forgetting about what had just been said by him about one of his former teachers, he asked with no hesitation "Naruto, do you have Mokuton now as well?"

"Yes," Naruto answered with no hesitation. "I have not been taught how to control it yet however."

This was a shock to them. This boy had the abilities of the Shodaime Hokage now. He'd be able to suppress demonic power as well. This would help the village tremendously to finally have someone able to use the power again. But the boy said these were only two powers of the Kekkei Genkai, but now the wanted to know more.

"What other powers does this Kekkei Genkai have?" asked the old kage seriously.

"It has three other powers. Akuma no Chi (Devil Blood), which added with Kyūbi's ability to heal gives me an almost instantaneous healing factor for things like minor wounds and sprained limbs. Breaking them would probably take five to seven minutes to fix. Mortal wounds would maybe take ten minutes, but I might pass out while they fix.

"Sparda no Āmu (Sparda's Arm) allots me the ability to transform my right arm into that of a demon's. I can use it as a grappling hook or create an ethereal arm to grab people with, stuff like that. It is incredibly powerful.

"Finally, I have and ability called Debirutorigā (Devil Trigger). While in my normal form I have increased strength, speed, and reflexes, Debirutorigā multiplies those abilities by three times by turning me into my demon form. I have yet to try and figure out how long I can hold the form though because I haven't used it yet."

It took a moment for it to sink in with the two other men in the room, but they both immediately came to the conclusion that Naruto would become a power house in the future. These abilities would make him incredibly strong, stronger than them most likely. It would also be more lucrative for the village because with this ability, they could get him to do demon extermination missions.

While the Bijū were the most well known demons in this age, there were still others out there that were less known. Sometime villages would lose platoons just to fight demons. Kages usually had to have back up with them just to defeat one. Even other Jinchūriki had to go all out to fight them. But this kid could change the business in that respect and bring in more money for the village, especially if he trained others in this line of work too.

Then they remembered they that he had one other Kekkei Genkai that he had not talked about yet. They could only wonder what it was.

"Thanks for the info gaki," began Jiraiya, "but I believe you had one other Kekkei Genkai that you wanted to tell us about."

Naruto nodded. "Right, I haven't used this one yet to be honest. I haven't practiced with it either. Hold on one second." He contacted Kyūbi. _"Hey, Kyū, how do you activate the _Rinnegan (Samsara Eye)?"

Kyūbi growled at him. _**"You moron,"**_ he raged, _**"How do you activate any blasted **_Dōjutsu (Eye Technique)_**! Channel chakra to your eyes you baka!"**_

"_Thanks asshole!"_ Naruto closed his icy blue eyes and channeled his chakra toward them. "Rinnegan," Naruto chanted. He opened his eyes. In place of his icy blue orbs was now a pair of pale purple eyes with three rings inside and a black pupil.

Cue heart attack. And instead of just the Sandaime having one this time, Jiraiya actually joined him. For Hiruzen, these were the first time he had seen the fabled eye of the legendary Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Paths). It looked so magnificent; he could hardly believe he was looking right at it. And the best of all, Naruto had it.

For Jiraiya, he felt like he was staring at a ghost from the past. One of his previous students, Nagato, had the exact same eyes. The only difference was that this kid could turn them on and off. He never knew what happened to Nagato, but he now knew that these two were without a doubt somehow related. Maybe this one was different though. _"Could he be the child of the prophecy?"_ he pondered. Only time would tell.

Coming out of his trance, the old Hokage asked with slight hesitation, "Is that the Rinnegan?"

"Yup, it is Ojii-san," Naruto confirmed. "Though I really have no idea of its abilities though; Kyūbi keeps saying he'll tell me later when he gets the chance. Now that I've finally used it, probably after this conversation is over."

"And how would Kyūbi know?" asked the Sandaime curiously.

"He doesn't say how he knows. But since we began this partnership, he hasn't lied to me yet." The other two looked skeptical. "Look, he told me that since I had demon blood, because of my family, and because of my personality that I had his respect. I am placing my trust in him. And even if he was lying, he can't get out once he has become one of my weapons, so he has no reason to lie either."

His point was valid. If his hold was as strong as he claimed it to be, then Kyūbi really did have no reason to lie to him. It just didn't make sense. For now, all they could do was trust Naruto's judgment and watch how things play out.

"Very well Naruto-kun," said the Sandaime. "Jiraiya and I will trust your judgment on this matter. However, if Kyūbi does try something, inform us immediately." He saw the boy nod and deactivate his eye's ability. "Also, due to the nature of these abilities, this has become an S-Rank secret. The punishment for revealing anything said outside this room will be dealt with swiftly and accordingly." He looked towards his student. "This includes you as well Jiraiya." He turned back to Naruto. "Use your devil abilities freely Naruto, but be careful in how you use the Rinnegan. We don't want people to know about it just yet. However, if you have to, use it for emergency purposes."

Naruto nodded and grinned at him. "Will that be all then, Ojii-san?"

Hiruzen smiled at him. "Yes, that will be all. Have a good evening Naruto-kun." Naruto promptly walked out. As soon as the door closed, he sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

"Been a while since you cursed sensei," said Jiraiya, who sported a small grin despite all that they had learned.

The old Sarutobi lit his pipe. "Yes, well, I believe the situation called for it." They continued to discuss the event that had just occurred.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

Naruto finally made it back to his room. Closing the door tiredly, he walked to the cot and began to meditate. He and Kyūbi needed to talk.

* * *

><p>(Inside Naruto's Mind)<p>

Naruto opened his mind to find himself sitting in the water of his mind. Kyūbi sat in front of him, his gigantic tails waving lazily behind him. Next to him was Echidna, who looked happy to see her master.

"**Welcome, Naruto-sama,"** she stated with a smile. She was happy to see him. While she may be trapped here, he was being so nice even though he was not required. She liked this.

The kitsune next to her opened a single eye. **"Hello, kit,"** he said, pleased he was here. **"We have much to discuss."**

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "I figured as much." He looked at them. His size was smaller in comparison, greatly smaller in fact. "So, can you guys take human form her something like that. It's kind of a pain in the ass to talk to you like this." The two demons looked at each other. They were surrounded with light until it died down, revealing human forms.

In place of Kyūbi was a tall tan man, at least six foot two. He had a mane of long spiky red hair and glowing red eyes. On each cheek, like Naruto, he had three whisker marks. He was dressed in a crimson colored shirt and black pants. His face was plastered with a grin.

Next to him, in place of Echidna was a green skinned woman. Her hair was brown and tied into two long pig tails. She had a cute face that was devoid of any blemishes, like the rest of her skin. Her eyes were a dark brown. She had a dark green dress with a v-cutup top that accentuated her plump assets. She looked beautiful in his opinion.

"That you, Kyūbi, Echidna?" he asked. They nodded together. "Wow, you guys got perfect human forms! Especially you Echidna, you look hot, babe, though you did look cute in your demon form too though."

"Really," her tone in this form silky and smooth, "but I thought you said I was ugly?"

"I was lying to get a rise out of you," he replied as he walked up to her. "But, you really did look beautiful." She blushed in response.

"Enough," said Kyūbi, who in this form took on a gruff voice. "He came here to talk, not flirt. Now sit your asses down."

"Oi, fuzzy," began Naruto with a slight grin, "who do you think you're bossing around here?"

"An idiot that refuses to sit down," the red haired male replied. "Now, do you want to know how to control those damned eyes of yours or not?" He noticed them sit down. He nodded his head, pleased with the results. "Ok gaki, so you want to know about the Rinnegan eh?" Naruto nodded. "Well, we already got the history down, so let's move on to the actual abilities.

"First off, like I had originally told you, the Rinnegan gives its users the ability to control all five elements. Fire, water, earth, lighting, and wind techniques, they are now all at your disposal. You will however have to capture other demons to gain the ability to combine them. Also, you have the ability to use Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang chakra. Inton (Yin Release) gives you the ability to manipulate your spiritual energy. You can use it for attacks or other various purposes. Yōton (Yang Release) gives you the ability to manipulate your physical energy for the same purposes. Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release) makes use of both Yin and Yang chakra's. This ability is the source of all non-elemental related techniques and allows you to use the Sennin'sBanbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things), which lets the user basically make anything he can think of. However, this has nothing to do with the seven paths of the Rinnegan."

"Woe," Naruto interrupted, "Hold on their chief! If there are seven paths, then why the fuck is he only called the Sage of Six Paths? Why not the Sage of Seven Paths or some shit like that?"

Kyūbi growled at him. "How the hell am I supposed to know? The stupid humans gave him that name, not us! The only reason I even know its fucking abilities is because I have the most memories from Jūbi when the tailed beasts were whole. Now shut up and let me continue!" Naruto glared at him, but allowed him to move on.

"Now, as I was saying, the Rinnegan has seven paths, each with a different power, that it allots its user. The first path is the Shuradō (Asura Path), which grants the user the ability to summon or turn parts of his body into machines. Any part of his body could be turned into a deadly weapon in an instant.

"The second path, the Ningendō (Human Path), allows the user the ability to pull souls out of people's bodies. When the souls are out, it also allows them the ability to read their minds. Thus, if you're not worried about killing the guy, than you'll have no problem taking the soul out. This ability was also used by the Rikudō Sennin to remove Jūbi's soul from his body when the Sennin sealed it inside himself.

"The third path, the Gakidō (Preta Path), gives the user the ability to absorb all chakra based attacks. Any attack that is chakra related can be absorbed. Not only that, but if you touch somebody, you can also absorb all of their chakra as well. It's a useful ability to help quickly and swiftly defeat your opponents.

"The fourth path, the Jigokudō (Naraka Path), gives the user the ability to summon the King of Hell, a being used to pass judgment onto others. If the person you are holding is lying, their life force is sucked out and they are killed. If they are telling the truth however, than they survive but are left extremely exhausted. It is the perfect ability for interrogation.

"The fifth path, the Chikushōdō (Animal Path), allows the user the ability to summon any animal with a contract without the use of blood sacrifice. It also gives you the ability sign an unlimited amount of contracts if you wish to make one with that clan, though those you will have to sacrifice blood for that one. The final ability even allows you to summon imaginary creatures. I won't explain that one because it's self explanatory.

"The sixth path, and my personal favorite to be honest, is the Tendō (Deva Path). This path allows for the user to control gravity. You can use it to push or to pull enemies toward you. You can also use an attack to repel everything, so powerful that it turn things into a crater. You would even be able to use an attack called Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth), which will suck up anything in its path though if enough energy is fired at it though, the attack will cancel out. It is my favorite because of all the destruction you can create with it!" Kyūbi giggled in a perverse manner, day dreaming about its destructive capabilities, while the other two just sweat dropped at his giggling.

Naruto slapped him on the back of the head, causing the former demon lord to pout playfully at the ruining of his dreams. "Move on. And stop giggling like that, you sound like an old pervert who sounds like he found the mother lode of all peep spots."

Grumbling to himself, Kyūbi continued. "Finally, we come to the last path! The great and powerful Gedō (Outer Path) give the person the ability to transcend life and death. It takes a massive amount of chakra, which you are in no short supply of by the way, but it allows the user to revive people, even those they have not killed but who have just dies recently while their souls still linger or are in the King of Hell statue. These are all of the powers of the Rinnegan!"

Naruto, for the lack of a better word, was stunned. He had all of these abilities at his disposal and with the proper training… the possibilities were endless! He decided to sum it up into words for his friends. "Well… shit," was the best he could say.

Echidna giggled at her master's face. She decided to add her own two cents. "Shit indeed, master." She smiled at him. "While you are here, we must also discuss your Mokuton training."

"Which reminds me," Kyūbi interjected, a scowl set on his features, "what possessed you to make it so the Mokuton could fucking suppress Yokai? I had my fucking ass handed to me by that damn Hashirama Senju when that even bigger asshole, Madara Uchida, possessed my mind and summoned me to the Valley of End!"

Echidna blushed in embarrassment. "Well..., he kind of tricked me into doing it."

Naruto and Kyūbi stared at her. "How did he trick you into doing that?" asked Naruto calmly.

"Well…, when I talked about giving him the power originally, he asked what was useful about making trees grow from the ground or his palms. Know that he was like seven when I gave him the ability. But the question he asked made me angry, so I stupidly told him I could give it the power to suppress demonic energy too if I had wanted. He bet I couldn't and I gave it to him. The only demonic power he wouldn't be able to suppress was my own of course." She laughed sheepishly.

Kyūbi gave her a pointed stare. "So let me get this straight: you, a conniving demon, were tricked by a seven year old into giving him the power to suppress yokai?" She nodded her head in shame. Kyūbi stared for another second before bursting into laughter. "Kami… my ribs… I can't breathe!"

Echidna looked down. She had always really been ashamed of it. That brat tricking her would always follow her. She however was broken from her thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned her head and found Naruto there. She blushed hard. No one had ever really hugged her like this. She never had anyone to do that. But this feeling, this warmth, it felt so nice to her.

"It's okay, Echidna," he spoke softly to her, "we all make mistakes. It is only natural. Nobody, human or demon, is perfect. So just relax, ok." He grinned at her, which made her heart pound in her chest. She smiled at him in return.

"Thank you for your concern, Naruto-sama," she said happily. He let go of her, causing her to become a bit upset from the lack of warmth.

"You're welcome. Now, while fuzz butt," he pointed in Kyūbi's direction, "is still laughing over there, tell me about Mokuton, won't you please." She nodded.

"Mokuton is the ability to use wood Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques). The user can create wood from anywhere, including their body. You can even transform parts of your body into wood. It also has the ability to suppress yokai from demon, though they must be severally weakened to do it. This is the basics of the ability. However, it will take time to learn this and the other abilities I have to teach you."

"Don't worry Echidna, I won't let you down." He grinned at again, intensifying her previous blushes.

"I know you won't, Naruto-sama." _"What is happening to me, when I look at him, I blush like a stupid human school girl? Could I possibly like Naruto-sama? But it hasn't even been a day!"_ She pushed it to the side and watched as Naruto walked over to the still laughing Kyūbi and kicked him in the side, causing her to giggle. She could get used to this.

* * *

><p>(Outside World, Next Day, 5:00 AM)<p>

Naruto yawned as he stood up from his cot. He stretched his arms and legs before cracking his neck. He really hated mornings. No, correction, he despised mornings with a burning passion. However, he needed to be up early to get to one of those training grounds. Those were a first come, first serve basis, and he needed to get to one desperately.

He put on the tattered remains of his clothes before he walked to the door. He opened it and walked out, going toward the mess hall to grab some breakfast before he began to train. He had spent a lot of time with Kyūbi and Echidna in his mindscape, swapping stories and other tales with them, getting to know them better. He found out some rather interesting things.

Kyūbi, for example, loved to prank people like he did. They swapped pranks, one trying to outdo the other. One of Kyūbi's most favorite pranks from the ones he had done was when he had filled the men's bath two hundred years ago with purple dye; effectively turning all the men's lower half's purple. There were a couple guys who even had to walk around looking like plumbs for days on end. Naruto however had topped that when he painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight, which was still considered one of the best pranks of all time.

Echidna on the other hand, shared his love of gardening, though he already knew that. He asked her for some tips on how to make certain things grow or make plants look a different color or shade, to which she was all too happy to answer. He also told her about the plants he himself had grown, which left her slightly surprised by the end.

It had really been nice to talk to them like that. It was through that experience that he had come to realize that though their strengths and ability levels may be different, that humans and demons had similar interests to some extent and weren't so different after all.

After he quickly woofed down breakfast that had been provided, he walked to the level bellow. Turning the corner, he entered the Shinobi Supply shop that had been there. All around him were various weapons and tags, poisons and venoms, seals, all sorts of supplies a shinobi could need. He walked up to the counter and hit the bell that was there. Out of the backroom came a lanky older gentleman in Chūnin garb. He smiled at Naruto.

"Welcome," he greeted politely. "How may I help you today?" Naruto pulled a scroll out of his back pocket and handed it to the man.

"I need these supplies by tomorrow at the latest," Naruto stated as the man looked over the scroll.

The man looked back with a serious expression. "This is a tall order kid. All of these parts and supplies can be made by the village but I don't know if it will be done by tomorrow." Naruto grunted in acknowledgment. "Very well then, adding up the totals for what you're asking to be made, the amount of time, and the level of craftsmanship, as well as delivery will bring you up to three thousand yen."

Naruto grimaced. That would put a dent in his account. He probably wouldn't be eating out for a while, but he would still have plenty for other living expenses. Nodding, he handed the man a piece of paper with his account number on it. The man took it and handed Naruto a receipt. "Thank you for your business." Naruto walked away toward the training fields.

The scroll he had handed the man was for some parts that he needed made to build some weapons. He had drawn up the designs of the parts needed before he went to bed last night. He had been hoping that they would get here as soon as possible, but they might take longer than he had thought to make. Hopefully, the man at the shop had been wrong.

He walked along sets of doors that lead to various areas that could be used to train. Entering the first open door, he turned around and shut it, then flipped the switch that would show the room was occupied. He turned around and looked at the small lush training ground that had been provided. At the very end near the wall that enclosed the ground was a giant tree and near that was a small pond. The training ground was big enough for a team to be able to use and practice comfortably. Good, because he himself was a one man team. He made a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" Around two hundred clones appeared around the field. He had them line up. "Alright, here what's up," he said, speaking like a commander briefing his army. "We've got a lot of new abilities and a small window of opportunity to work on them because who knows what'll happen next during this bloody exam. Now, I'm going to be giving you all specific duties. Each group will have a squad leader who will watch over training of the exercises. Now, form ten groups of twenty each and line back up to receive your assignments."

After they formed groups, he gave them their assignments. "Group One, you will be working on fire chakra exercises. Grab leaves from that tree and place them between your palms. Use fire chakra to try and burn them between your palms. Group Two, you will be practicing to control water. Grab a bowl I stole from the kitchen and fill it with water. Then try and make the water rise out of the bowl with water chakra. Group Three, you will attempt to control lighting nature chakra." Naruto pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealed twenty metal rods. "Use these. Try to make electricity flow through the rod to the point where you can start to see sparks coming of it. Group Four, you will be working on the earth affinity. Your objective is to try and get small slabs of stone to raise from the ground with earth chakra. Group Five, you will be working on wind chakra. I want you to grab leaves from the tree and try cutting them with wind chakra. Group Six, you will be working on learning to control gravity. Each of you will take a pebble and try and lift it into the air without touching it. Group Seven, you will be attempting to control Inton, Yōton, and Onmyōton. Use the exercises Kyūbi thought for them. Also, you will be attempting to use Banbutsu Sōzō. Group Eight; you will be working on using Mokuton by trying to make a small seedling rise from the ground. Group Nine, you will be learning to use the abilities of the Shuradō path. Finally, Group Ten will be doing various chakra control exercises. Are there any questions?"

One clone raised his hand. "What will you be doing Oyabun (Boss)?"

Naruto grinned at them. "While you guy are practicing those things, I'll be working on physical ability and training with Echidna and Kyūbi in their weapons forms. Are there any other questions at all?" Seeing no one nod their head, he grinned. "Alright, let's get to work." The clones all sprinted toward their objectives as he began his own training. They all had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p>(14 Hours Later)<p>

Naruto walked away from the training grounds that he had used the entire day, tired and bruised up. He and his clones had worked the entire day on training. Going this long wouldn't have really been possible for him before, but now he could do it with ease. He loved every second of being able to do it too. He had accomplished a lot today.

In each element, he had progressed to the point where he was sure he would be able to start using D and C Rank Ninjutsu by the end of tomorrow for each element. In the area of Gravity control, he had been able to lift the pebble of the ground and keep up for ten minutes straight. Tomorrow would try lifting a larger rock into the air and work his way up. He had gotten farther with his control of Mokuton and had been able to make a small tree rise from the ground. His control Inton, Yōton, and Onmyōton was making some small progress but he figured he had a long way to go. His clones completed chakra exercises for wall walking and water walking, which he had found out about through Kyūbi. And finally, his clones had been able to summon mechanical parts to attach to their body with the Shuradō path, but turning parts of your body into it would be tricky. All in all, he had made some great leaps and bounds today.

Deciding he would head to the mess hall later, he really wanted to take a shower. He walked toward the shower rooms, intent on removing the grim from his body.

He entered and swiftly took of his dirty clothes and placed them into one of the baskets provided. When he placed it back, he noticed Sasuke's clothes there as well. _"He and Sakura have probably been wondering where I was all day,"_ thought Naruto. He grinned. _"Well, if emo-teme tries anything, I'll just punch him out." _He walked toward the open showers. _"I mean it's not like he could kick my …"_ All of Naruto's cognitive brain functions stopped at the sight before him.

He was looking directly at his teammate, Sasuke, who was humming while washing with 'his' eyes closed. However, that wasn't the abnormal thing here. He was staring right at Sasuke's developing chest area, which instead of a flat man chest, had two still developing, round and perky b-cup breasts. He looked down and confirmed something he wished he hadn't. Sasuke had no penis either, which he was silently thanking Kami for not letting him stare at another man's junk like he would in some stupid yoai fan fiction. He came to an interesting conclusion at this moment: Sasuke wasn't a man. But he was a woman.

Deciding if he was going to die that he should go out smiling, he grinned. "My, my, Sasuke," he said with a perverse tone, breaking her out of her trance and causing her to stare at him, " you've got quite a pair of breasts there. I really didn't know men had those! When will mine start to come in?" Again, if he was going to die, he would go out with a laugh.

Sasuke on the other hand was mortified. For all of these years, she had been able to keep a secret from everybody that she was a girl. She had been extremely careful not to let anyone notice. On pool days at the academy, where they would go to a local pool to swim, she had even faked being sick just so people wouldn't find out.

Things were a bit harder when she was put on a team however. She would always take separate baths and swims from Naruto and the others. She had to make sure not to get wet at all in front of them. She even had to use a voice masking technique she had learned from the Uchiha library just to help keep up with her male appearance and voice. Everything had gone so perfect, no one suspected a thing.

She had really wanted to take a shower today. She lied to Sakura saying she would meet her at the mess hall after she had finished her shower. She had even made sure there were no men in here before she went to take her shower. She hadn't even heard the Naruto come in. Her thoughts returned to the intruder, causing her to blush.

Standing in front of her, with a smirk plastered on his face, had been Naruto. But that wasn't what had caused her to blush. No, what had caused her to blush was what Naruto had been hiding under that shirt and jumpsuit of his. He had a developing six pack, which she begrudgingly admitted that he could work. His body was toned and finely sculpted. However, when her eyes trailed down south, her face went deep red. One thought came to her mind. _"Big."_

Her mind finally processed what was going on and what Naruto had said. She growled at him and began stalking toward him. "NA-RU-TO," she said in a slightly higher tone then from what he had known as Sasuke's voice.

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for a second. And then the pain came.

* * *

><p>(Few Minutes Later, Team Seven's Room)<p>

Naruto and Sasuke sat across from one another on their respective cots, neither saying a word, just staring at one another. After the incident in the shower, the duo opted to go back to the room where they could talk about what had just happened. Sasuke had left off her breast bindings, leaving her nipples visible through her tight navy blue shirt, which now barely fit.

Sasuke had been somewhat stunned after the incident. She never once thought she was going to have to explain this to somebody, yet alone Naruto. The boy had become her somewhat friend, somewhat rival. They hadn't needed to share words really to know what the other was thinking sometimes. That was just how friends were. Now how was she going to explain this?

Naruto had been having similar thoughts. He knew he was dumb before, but the signs stared at him directly in the face! Even when he was an idiot, who could he have not noticed. Come to think of it, how come nobody had ever even commented on all the strange stuff 'he' did. Avoiding swim days, baths with the other guys, she never participated and no one ever questioned it! Sighing to himself, he pondered how to deal with the situation.

Finally breaking the silence, Naruto grinned weakly at her. "So," he began as if he was stepping on eggshells, "how long have you been a girl?"

She sweat dropped. "Since I could remember," she replied sarcastically.

He growled at her. "You know, I'm just trying to take all of this in!"

She growled back. "Maybe if you didn't ask stupid questions then it would be a lot easier!"

Naruto was about to retort before realizing she was right. Deciding fighting was not the best answer right now, he backed off a bit. He changed the question. "Okay, so why did you lie about this being a girl?"

That was a question she could answer, but decided to answer by asking a question of her own. "Let me ask you a question, Naruto. What do you think would happen if an entire clan died out and had only a woman left to bring it back to life?"

"We'll, I really don't know to be honest. Until recently, I really had not interests in clans or things like that. My only guess however is that they may wish to use you as breeding stock, setting you up with incredibly strong men, until you were able to conceive a male heir. Am I correct in this assumption?"

She could only nod at his statement. She was somewhat surprised and also amazed by the new Naruto's deductive reasoning skills. Explaining this to the old Naruto would take hours. This one just seemed to catch on to whatever she said.

"That is correct, Naruto," she stated simply. "If I were to have let them known, as soon as I was of child bearing age, they would most likely have a strong shinobi impregnate me so that the child would have a good lineage. A male heir would then be produced and he would be put under the Clan Restoration Act. Who knows what would happen to me after a male heir had been conceived.

"The Sandaime wouldn't allow that to happen to me, however. He created false documents to make it look like my parents had a son instead of a daughter. Since all of the other Uchiha were killed in the massacre, no one would be able to reveal I wasn't a boy except for _him_. However, he is a missing-nin, so he would never be able to get close enough to tell anyone."

Naruto nodded in understanding before he asked her a different question she never thought he would ask. "So, what's your real name then?"

"Huh," she replied, not understanding.

Naruto sighed. "I asked what your real name is! What you were called before you put on the persona of 'Sasuke'?"

She thought for a moment on wither or not she could give it to him. Could she trust him? Could she place her faith in him? He was already learning a lot about her past yet she really did not know anything of his. Maybe there was a deal to be made here.

She gave him a pointed look. "How about this, I'll keep telling you about myself but in exchange you must answer any question I have about you, including about your Kekkei Genkai. Do we have a deal?"

Naruto shrugged at her question. "Of course I agree." He really had no reason to lie at this point. Not only that, but the Sandaime only said not to let people know he had the Rinnegan, he didn't say anything about not telling people about Akuma Sōru. "Now," he continued, "would you please tell me your name?"

"My name real name is Uchiha Saki."

Naruto grinned at her slightly before getting up from his cot and walking over to her, his right hand extended outward.

She was surprised. "What is this?" she asked with suspicion.

He grinned at her. "Well, when people meet someone new, they signify it with a handshake."

She frowned at his explanation. "But you and I already knew each other."

He waved his index finger in a motion signifying that what she said was wrong. "Correction Saki, I know 'Uchiha Sasuke'. However, I just meet Uchiha Saki." When she stared at him with a questioning look, he chuckled at her. "You're opening up Saki. Before, I knew the mask you wore that was called 'Sasuke', but now I look forward to getting to know the real you." He chuckled again. "I do hope you don't have a huge stick up your ass like 'Sasuke' does though."

She looked at him, a small blush adorning her cheeks. Never before had she heard him speak in a manner like this before. But, he still managed to hold that same aura that he held when he was the old Naruto. This was one of the things she was slowly coming to admire about her friend. He was the only one now that knew the real her. Maybe eventually 'Sasuke' could go away, but for now 'he' had to stay. But at least she had someone she could really talk about stuff to now. However, she did not like the 'stick up his ass comment', even if he was talking about her mask.

She scowled at him. "Yeah, well I prefer to have a 'stick up my ass' than be class idiot, dobe."

Now it was his turn to scowl at her. She just ruined their moment of bonding! "Teme (Bastard)," he growled out much like the old Naruto did.

She just smiled at him in return. A true genuine smile that surprisingly made him blush. "Arigatō, Naruto," she said softly. He looked away, but nodded in confirmation to her thanks, a blush still adorning his face. She giggled at the sight.

Hold on, she just actually did something she hadn't done in a long time. She actually giggled. She hadn't done that since the Uchida Massacre. She hadn't even made a small squeak when an actually good joke was told. But now she was giggling again. Did spending so little time with Naruto like this really crack part of her shell that much?

Naruto sat back on the other cot and looked at her again. "So," he asked with seriousness, "if you're all opened up now, tell me, do you still want to kill that _man_ as you so 'affectionately' call him?"

Saki's eyes grew dark and a grim frown appeared on her lovely face. "Yes," she answered without hesitation. "However, unlike my 'Sasuke' persona, before I kill him, I want to know why he really did it. He gave me an answer that was unlike what he would normally say. I want to find out what his real reason was."

Naruto nodded at the answer. He had no problem with her wanting to exact revenge. True, an eye for an eye made the whole world blind, but who was he to say wither or not the world should lose an eye? But there was still on thing he wanted to know. "Who is _'him'_?"

She scowled at him. "None of your business," she stated curtly.

"_And now were back at square one,"_ Naruto thought. One minute she was acting all nice and friendly, next she was brooding like her other persona. _"Then again, part of her had to go into that persona. She probably just channeled her inner emo!"_ Yep, that was the definite answer. He decided not to press the issue. She had already told him a lot today.

"Are you done asking questions?" she asked.

"Yep," he sighed, "that's all for me."

"Good, because it's my turn to ask you questions." She smirked at him slightly while he grunted in acknowledgment. "First question: What happened in the Forest of Death that gave you a Kekkei Genkai?"

Naruto smirked. "Before I answer, let me ask why you're curious about it."

She frowned. "Because you fall to your doom and the next thing Sakura and I know, we have a strange silver haired kid claiming to be Naruto, but is a lot stronger than the Naruto we knew. Obviously it's a body-based Kekkei Genkai from what I've been able to gather, but I haven't seen it in action, so I don't know its abilities."

The smirk never left his face. "Exactly, a shinobi must always be prepared for any situation. Though the less the enemy knows about you, the better of a chance you will have. I may be fighting you in one of the next rounds. What reason should I tell you anything about it?"

While she had to admit his line of thinking was correct, she was irritated. "What about 'not breaking your promises', huh? Didn't you promise me you were going to tell me anything I asked?"

Naruto was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. "Sasuke-kun," came the voice of Sakura through the door, "are you in there?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "We aren't finished with this conversation yet," she whispered in a tone that had no room for refusal. Noticing his nod, she then started to panic. "But what can we do, I can't let Sakura see me like this."

"Then Henge (Transform) into something and I'll distract Sakura by getting her to leave," he whispered back. Nodding at his plan, she ran over to Naruto's bed and transformed into a small brown box.

Sakura peered her head in. "Sasuke-kun?" She looked around the room, but only saw Naruto sitting on the bed, one hand on a brown box. He waved at her.

"What's up Sakura," he asked politely, shifting his hand on the box, unknowingly groping Saki's breast and almost causing her to moan.

Sakura shuffled into the room and began to look around. "That's funny, I thought I heard another voice in here," she said in a confused manner before shrugging and looking at Naruto. She scowled at him. "And where have you been all day, Naruto?"

"I've been training, Pinky," he replied curtly, surprising her. Ever since the team had been reunited and he had activated his supposed Kekkei Genkai, he had been distant from her. He no longer affectionately called her 'Sakura-chan' and told her that she was beautiful every hour. He hadn't pestered her for a date at all. She didn't know wither to be happy he had stopped or to miss it.

Ever since the incident in the Forest of Death with Sasuke and the Oto Genin, she had been looking at him a bit differently. The incident had made her think about what could happen if he didn't get that seal under control. It also made her feel for her life somewhat and think that he could transform into that _monster_ version of himself again. Naruto's emotional support would have helped her in these times.

Not only that, but she now actually felt weird about him flirting with other women. Yesterday, for example, he had been talking it up with that _hussy_, Temari. He had her laughing and blushing, making her almost feel something akin to jealousy. Even more annoying was the fact that Sasuke had been scowling at their conversation as well. This led her to conclude that Sasuke had to like Temari, hence Sakura believing she was a _hussy_. Maybe she could collaborate with the former blonde to get what they wanted.

She pushed those thoughts of to the side and focused on Naruto. "So, what kind of training you been do 'in?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know, normal training stuff," he replied cryptically.

She frowned. "You know, that's not very specific?"

"And why do you suddenly care about what I do?" he asked in annoyance.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked, clearly upset by the distance he had suddenly put between them.

"I don't know? How am I supposed to respond to this Sakura?" he asked bitterly, shocking both Saki and Sakura because of it. "You never cared before! It was always Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that! You never once gave a damn about me before."

Sakura gave him a look of sadness. "Naruto, you know that's not true."

"And how the hell am I supposed to know that? All you ever did was beat the crap out of me!"

Losing her previous look, Sakura growled at him. "Yes, because you kept asking me out on dates when I've told you I don't like you like that! I like Sasuke-kun!"

Saki almost felt like groaning when she said that. She was always cold to them because they wouldn't leave her alone and move on. Maybe she would have been nicer if Sakura hadn't always gone goo-goo-eyed over her and actually focused on her training to be an effective kunoichi instead. Also, she could tell it was just a crush. All girls got them… except her of course, she had never had one… that she would ever admit to at least.

But she actually had never really noticed this. Naruto had asked Sakura on dates before? He was an idiot back then, Saki fully understood that, but did he really get rejected that much by Sakura? Even she was begrudgingly willing to admit that he was a nice guy. But she beat him up for doing it too? Saki actually felt a little pissed at the pink haired fan girl.

Speaking of Naruto, she felt him grab her breast a little more roughly, forcing her to bite back a moan. Did he even realize where he was grabbing? If he did, then she was definitely going to kick his ass later. Finally she heard him ask lowly, "What is it you like Sasuke so much?"

No, he wasn't going to tell Sakura the truth about 'him' being a girl, was he? _"If that bastard tells her anything…"_ she thought heatedly, already planning ways to torment the former blonde if he told.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked back.

Naruto looked back at her, the frown never once leaving his face. "I mean why do you like him? What exactly do you and Ino see about Sasuke Uchiha that the rest of us, even Shikamaru, who is a genius, included, cannot see about him?"

Sakura looked like she took a moment to think it over before replying "Because Sasuke-kun is just amazing. Everyone girl I know likes him! He's smart, handsome, and is the last of his clan! Not only that, but he just has this mysterious…" she growled in anger when she saw Naruto struggling not to laugh. "What's so funny, Naruto-baka?"

Naruto stopped his sniggering and gave a slight smile in return. "Sakura, what you just described to me was not love, but a crush, and it sounds more like it's a shallow one at that."

"What do you mean," she asked, a bit frustrated by his questioning of her love.

"What I mean is that you're basically following everyone else's idea here. It's not love if you don't know a thing about him." He saw she was about to fire back, so he stopped her. "Sakura, what's Sasuke's favorite food?"

She pondered a bit. "Sasuke-kun hasn't mentioned anything of…"

"Udon," Naruto said quickly. "That is Sasuke's favorite food. He said something about it once in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) to Tsunami-san, who had offered to make it for him." He paused when he saw her eyes widen before continuing. "I'm not on the best of terms with Sasuke, yet I know more about the person you love than you do. How sad is that." He chuckled somewhat.

"Shut up, Naruto-baka and its only one thing I didn't know!" He stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

He turned to her. "I am going to go train. I need to think about things. One of them is why I even liked you in the first place." He left the room, leaving Sakura and the unknown Saki to their thoughts.

Sakura just stared off into space. Naruto was right; she didn't really know a thing about Sasuke. And even when she had tried to learn something, he was always so cold and distant. What was she doing wrong when it came to Sasuke?

And Naruto, she had just learned something from their talk. Naruto was a complex person in his own way. Before, he was an idiot, but was strong. Now this Naruto was stronger than the Naruto she knew. He, while seeing him usually not serious since his transformation, held a powerful aura. It was way more powerful than Sasuke's too. Not only that, but the Naruto she had always known have never even thought of what he had just said. Just what had happened to him? She found herself wanting to know.

She now had two mysteries on her hands and both of them were in her team. She got up and ran out the door, determined to find out, starting with Sasuke first.

As soon as she left, Saki undid the transformation and sighed. _"Great, now I'm going to have to deal with her,"_ she thought as she searched for the wrappings for her chest. While searching though, she blushed a bit. _"I can't believe he actually remembered that."_

* * *

><p>(3 Days Later)<p>

A shirtless Naruto sat inside the training room that he had stayed in for the past three days. Since his conversation with Saki and his fight with Sakura, he had been in the training area only leaving to shower and grab a bite to eat. He had just wanted to avoid any of it all together.

He had improved by leaps and bounds. He would definitely say he was faster than the average run of the mill Jōnin and his physical strength was probably far superior to that of his sensei's physical capabilities. However, he honestly thought Kakashi might win in a spar though considering he had more experience, which Naruto would eventually rectify.

With his clones, he had been able to use the basics of the five chakra natures and with some of the money he had on hand bought a scroll that contained some c-rank elemental Ninjutsu. He currently had one low rank offensive and one low rank defensive ninjutsu for each element, though they were not completely mastered but proficient to where he knew he could use them properly.

His abilities in the use of Mokuton, Inton, Yōton, and Onmyōton had only progressed somewhat. With Mokuton he could now, by forcing his palm onto the ground, summon massive trees. He however had yet to learn any jutsu for the ability or how to change parts of his body into wood. Inton was slowly coming along because of the exercises Kyūbi had given him. He knew that Inton basically the control of one's spiritual energy. Continuous use, as he found out from his clones, would cause a disruption because of the unbalance between the Yang portion of the chakra and the decreased Yin portion. Yōton chakra was also coming along as well. He had found the like Inton covered the spiritual half of chakra, Yōton chakra was the physical half. Using it would allow him greater speed and an increased healing rate should he ever need one farther than what he already had healing wise. However, like with Inton, using this continuously would result in unbalance chakra.

What he had really been able to have fun with though was Onmyōton. This chakra was used in all non nature related ninjutsu. However, he had really been having fun using this chakra type for the Rinnegan's Banbutsu Sōzō technique. If he mastered it, who knows what he would be able to do. Right now, he could only do small stuff like make various weapons and things like chains made of chakra, but he would get the hang of it eventually.

He had also been working on the Rinnegan's path abilities. Shuradō had been coming along fairly nice. He had finally been able to turn parts of his body into weapons and such but now had to find a way to hold it longer than five minutes, which probably just required more training. He had finally been able to try his Gakidō abilities. His clones would send some elemental attacks at them and they would try to absorb the attacks chakra, ruining it. The usage of said ability only had a forty-five percent success rate so far, so he shouldn't count on using that in a fight just yet. The only other path he could currently work with was the Tendō path and he shuddered when he thought about that one.

Yesterday, while his clones were practicing elemental Ninjutsu, one of his asinine clones from the earth manipulation group decided it would be funny to hurl a giant stone at the Tendō group. One of the members of said group used gravity chakra with all of his might. He added a little too much might because not only was the boulder blown away, but so were all of the other clones in that group. He had found out from Kyūbi that that ability was a nifty one the legendary Sennin had called Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God). Using repulsive force, he could level an entire area the size of the Forest of Death to a heap of rubble. It would be a useful ability if he could practice it enough to reduce the time delay to use the next gravity attack, which he was currently at one a day Kyūbi had estimated.

When a clone asked why they didn't try and use the Chikushōdō path, he had simply replied that the area was too closed in for him to even attempt it. He hadn't even practiced it yet and he did not want to take the chance of destroying the tower like had nearly been done with that Shinra Tensei. Regardless, he had done extremely well these past few days and in the end was happy with the result.

Standing up, he walked toward his clothing and supplies, which he had laid out on the ground. He picked up a black muscle shirt off of the ground and stared at it for a minute. _"Let's see,"_ he thought passively, _"muscle shirt or impress the ladies with my rock 'in body, tough choice."_ Opting to keep the shirt off, he sealed it away inside one of the storage scrolls and went to his supplies. He picked up a black belt with the symbol of Konoha as the belt buckle and slid it around his black ANBU styled pants. Next he attached a black pouch with his shinobi supplies in it and also placed a holster to his belt. He looked at what he was about to put in it.

It was a two barreled revolver, similar to his ancestor Nero's Blue Rose. The gun had a black barrels and a black body. The grip was a bloody red color. He had it modified so that instead of taking bullets, it would take chakra and upon firing it from the barrel, it would take the chakra channeled and shape them into chakra bullets. He also had them make it so that it could take basic chakra natures as well, so he could turn the bullets into elemental ones. It had cost a lot in his opinion, but it was worth every cent, especially since they had gotten it done so fast. He had named the gun Purotekutā (Protector).

He placed the gun in its holder and moved on. He placed various items in the sealing scrolls he had and sealed them into a bigger sealing scroll before he went to his final items. He took a set of black fingerless gloves and placed them on his hands. He then looked toward the purple trench coat that hung from one of the braches, the symbol of Konoha patched on both arms and slipped it on and activated the gravity seals he had etched into the fabric. He moved around to get used to the feel of it before heading to leave the training area.

He honestly wondered what they were doing right now. Saki was probably pissed he left before he could finish their conversation. Sakura was still probably upset about what happened, but he honestly didn't care at this point. He also wondered if Kakashi ever showed up to inspect the team.

All these thoughts were in his head were interrupted as he entered the hallway and heard the intercom sound. "Would all Genin please report to the main room for a speech from the Sandaime-sama," it announced. "Competitors who do not attend immediately will be disqualified from the exams."

Naruto grinned at what he heard. "So, Ojii-san is finally gonna let us out of this place? Finally, it felt like we had been here forever." He walked toward the direction of the main hall, knowing now that he would find everyone there.

* * *

><p>(In Main Hall, With Everyone Else)<p>

Eight Teams stood in single file line as they waited for the Sandaime to begin his announcement. Twenty Three competitors gathered with the same goal, to win their right to be called Chūnin.

In front of them stood the Jōnin from various villages, many from Konoha and one from Suna, Sound, and Iwa. The old Hokage stood before them in the center. Though looking out, he noticed Naruto was not there yet. Deciding to ask just in case his sight was failing him, he turned to Anko, who had a clip board in front of her. "Anko my dear," he asked, "is Uzumaki Naruto here yet?"

She shook her head. "Afraid not, Hokage-sama," she replied. She smiled. "To bad, his blood tasted good too." She turned toward Team Seven's direction, shooting 'Sasuke' and Sakura a look. "If he isn't here in the next minute, your team is disqualified."

The rookie Genin all looked shocked, each having their own various thoughts.

"_Where are you Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun is about to get disqualified,"_ Ino thought angrily.

"_Troublesome blon- wait, silver haired idiot,"_ thought Shikamaru with indifference.

"_!,"_Choji thought as he ate a bag of chips. Way for thinking Choji.

"_Heh, blonde haired idiot couldn't handle the pressure,"_ thought Kiba with a grin.

"_This is unlike Naruto-san, though he is a very illogical person,"_ Shino pondered.

"_Where is… Naruto…-kun,"_ Hinata thought with great worry.

"_I didn't think he was this upset, I have to fix this,"_ Sakura thought, clearly upset now with what she had done.

"_Where are you Naruto,"_ thought Saki, unhappy that he was not here.

* * *

><p>(With Kakashi)<p>

With the Jōnin, Kakashi actually looked up from his book searching with his one eye for his former blonde student. After taking the time to use Fūja Hōin (Evil Sealing Method) to seal up the Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven) located on Sasuke's neck, the Sandaime explained some of what had happened to Kakashi when he and the other Sensei arrived this morning. Naruto had supposedly unlocked a Kekkei Genkai that had allowed him to tame the Kyūbi as well as giving him a few more powers as well. Not only that, but said activation had changed his appearance and personality somewhat. He was actually interested in seeing it.

"_I can't see it if he doesn't show up however," _he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chain smoking Jōnin next to him, Sarutobi Asuma. "Well Kakashi," he began with slight amusement, "looks like your team will be disqualified before they even have a chance to fight it out, all because of that gaki of yours too. Looks like you may have taught him some of your habits, ne?"

"He better not have," stated the red-eyed beauty next to Asuma, Yūhi Kurenai. "If I find him walking around with a little orange book, I will pummel him. And then Kakashi, I will put you into a Genjutsu so strong that you will never get out."

"Kurenai-san," Kakashi replied casually, "if he walks around with it, then it will be because he realized how great it is of his volition." He turned another page in his book, missing a scowl from Kurenai direct toward him. Why was it women just didn't understand Icha-Icha's greatness?

Finally after about a minute, Anko was about to disqualify Team Seven when the back doors to the room slammed open.

* * *

><p>(At the door)<p>

"You know Ojii-san," Naruto began as he walked into the room, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting about his appearance, "you really know how to throw a great party." He strolled up to where everyone was standing, the grin never leaving his face. "I mean, you got the stage and lights, there's going to be entertainment, and you've got such a crowd of beautiful women. I might just have to give you an award for this!"

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto with at tick mark on his head. He was both slightly peeved at Naruto and happy at the same time. Slightly peeved because he didn't need such a flash, loudmouth entrance and happy because Naruto had actually shown up. "I'm glad you approve Naruto," he said, slightly amused by his actions. "However, you must line up with the other Genin now."

Naruto nodded and walked to his team, who were showing a mixture of emotions between anger, relief, and more anger. They really looked angry. He just stepped into line and stood next to Hinata, who was currently thinking a mile a minute.

"_This… is Naruto-kun,"_ she thought slightly as she looked at him. _"He …looks and is acting so different."_ She noticed he had flashed her flirtatious grin. She blushed like a tomato. _"He is very different indeed."_

As the old kage began to talk, Naruto tuned him out, humming a jaunty tune to himself. He heard two sets of yawns in his head.

"_**Good morning Naruto-sama,"**_ chirped Echidna happily. During their training together with his Mokuton and learning about the uses of Gilgamesh, she had been slightly closer to her master. She didn't know why, but she had just felt so attracted toward him. The more she learned about him, the more she felt that strange feeling she had in her chest rise. It was almost as if she felt somewhat attracted to him and not his power like normal demons usually are. She intended to try and figure out this feeling soon though.

"_**Ugh, my head,"**_ growled the giant kitsune in his head, _**"I feel like I just got run over by **__**Shukaku after she had too much of her sake that one time the great demon lords had gotten together."**_ The Ichibi was a female huh. He stored that one to talk to Kyūbi later. He wanted to know all about his friend Gaara of Suna, including his tenant.

"_Do both of you realize what time it is," _he asked and feeling their head shake no, he sighed. _"It's eleven o'clock in the morning! And as for you __Ky__ū__bi, in case you've forgotten, you had me make sake for you in the mindscape while I was training. You got drunk of your ass and got into a little scuffle with Echidna because you groped her after which she proceeded to knock the living shit out of you."_

"_**You did what!"**_ the great demon roared at her in his mindscape.

"_**You groped me you Baka," **_she supplied in return, slightly annoyed. _**"You're not going to get away with copping a feel!"**_

"_**You've got some nerve woman! Besides I was drunk!"**_

"_**Is that supposed to give you an excuse?"**_

Naruto decided to stop them before they broke out into fighting. _"Both of you shut it. Don't make me come in there damn it! I will open up a can of 'whip ass' on you!"_ The abruptly shut up. One of them mumbled something about 'disrespectful gaki' while another… moaned something akin to 'Naruto-sama is so strong.'

"…"

"…"

"_Was that just…"_

Kyūbi cut him off. _**"Just. Don't. Ask."**_ Naruto was about to ask him something else when his hearing turned in enough to hear the phrase 'preliminary battles.' Naruto's grin grew three sizes that minute.

He could use the prelims to gain battle experience. He started listening in as their proctor for this test, one sickly looking man named Gekkō Hayate, as he explained the rules of the prelims. Killing your opponent was allowed, though frowned upon, unless your opponent conceded, in which case you were not allowed to kill them. Otherwise, unless the proctor called the match for some reason, there were no rules of engagement. Fight anyway you want, he liked that.

He offered everyone the chance to back out now. He noticed the guy with the info cards that helped them before the first exam, Kabuto, had decided to quit. Naruto stayed quite on the issue, but for some reason felt he could not trust the man. There were remnants of Yokai on him and where there was Yokai, there was a demon lurking nearby. He began to listen again.

"Finally," Hayate said, "we now have an odd number of challengers, so that means one person would not have an opponent. We are offering to let someone fight twice. However, if that person loses either of his matches, they will not continue to the finals." He pause to let the info sink in for them. "Do we have any volunteers?"

Naruto's hand shot up. "I'll do it." He was itching for some good fights. Maybe he would be able to find one.

Hayate looked for any objections before confirming Naruto's request. "Very well, you will fight two rounds." He looked to his kage and received a nod before turning to Anko. "Please begin match selection."

The match selection board lit up, flipping through given names before landing on two. The board read "Akimichi Chōji vs. ShiinaRenji!" Chōji grimaced about fighting first but put away his chips for later. Renji of Iwa however looked towards Naruto, his eyes saying 'you're next after this loser.' Naruto just scoffed.

"Would everyone but the competitors clear the stage," said Hayate in a monotone leaving no room for argument. The sensei's left to be with their students while Naruto walked to the two non-fighting members of the Iwa team.

"You know," Naruto began in a bemused tone, "I thought I left you guys without any scrolls! How the fuck are you here?"

Ayane smirked at him before walking closer to him, swaying her hips a bit, causing her remaining teammate to growl, knowing she was going to flirt with the Konoha Genin. "Well," she said huskily running her fingers against the silver haired boy's chest, "we wouldn't be shinobi if I gave away something as precious as that so easily." She grinded his leg, trying to get him riled up. "I had a separate scroll with another pair of scrolls within them."

"Smart," Naruto replied with a grin. "I like that." He felt the eyes of his peers watching the engagement, but continued on regardless.

"Of course you do, kitsune-kun," she purred before being yanked away by her teammate.

The Hayate from Iwa gave Naruto a glance. "We will get revenge on you for that humiliation in the forest. We'll start with your fellow Konoha Genin and then, we'll get you." He turned and walked up the stairs toward a bulky looking Jōnin he assumed was their sensei. Ayane was following him, but she turned back to give Naruto a sexy wink before following. Yup, he and Ayane would get along great, when not on the field of combat of course considering their village's relationship with one another.

Sighing to himself, he walked toward the area where the Konoha genin and their sensei had gathered. He ignored their looks and walked toward his teammates only to be stopped by Kakashi. "What's up, Cyclops-sensei?" he asked innocently.

"Kid," Naruto turned noticing Team Ten's sensei had decided to speak, "you do realize you were just talking to, I'm sorry, flirting with an Iwa kunochi, don't you?" Naruto stared blankly at him. "You know, Iwa, the whole 'we hate Konoha' bit didn't throw you off there?" He didn't notice the expectant looks from everyone who wanted to hear. Hinata was slightly upset because Naruto hadn't been flirting with her like that. No one had even noticed 'Sasuke' was silently fuming either.

Naruto looked at Asuma. "Well what can I say," he shrugged his shoulders casually, "I love a woman who can fight damn well like her. The fact that she can stab me in the back at any moment just makes her even sexier in my opinion."

The four adults and some of his fellow genin stared at him, their mouths ajar. Well, Kakashi's mouth was as well, but you couldn't notice it behind the mask. Hinata was upset by the revelation, wondering what had happened to her Naruto-kun. 'Sasuke' was silently fuming at the revelation. Sakura also looked somewhat upset by the revelation as well, which surprised her in itself.

Kakashi finally mustered up the courage to ask, "And what were you two talking about, ne?"

"Sorry sensei, but what a man does with a lady should not be told," he replied happily. He saw their eyes bulge out of their heads at the implication and noticing the others were about to but in, he stopped them. "Look, we can argue about my flirtations with Iwa genin later," Naruto stated calmly as he turned to watch the upcoming match. "Right now though, Chōji needs our support."

Everyone followed his lead, gearing up to watch the match between Asuma's student and one Iwa genin.

* * *

><p>(On the Battlefield)<p>

"Are both contenders ready?" He received two nods. "You may begin!"

Renji flashed through hand signs. "Doton: Rokkutoreiru (Earth Release: Rock Trail)" He sent a trail of sharp rocks toward the chubby Genin, who dodged to the right. While he was still landing to the ground, Renji rushed him. "Kuma no Toraianfu (Bear's Triumph)!" He rammed Chōji in the stomach, causing the genin to grunt in pain as he was forced into the wall.

Renji stood tall. "Really now, is that all you have fatty?"

* * *

><p>(Stands)<p>

"He really shouldn't have done that," Shikamaru stated a bit anxiously.

"Why's that?" asked Naruto, who was somewhat curious about what Shikamaru meant.

Asuma answered instead. "Chōji gets a bit upset when people call him fat."

"So," was the reply he received from Naruto, who still wasn't getting it.

"Just watch and you'll see," Shikamaru stated slightly on edge.

* * *

><p>(On the Battlefield)<p>

Chōji rose out of the dust left by the impact. His face was red with anger. "What did you just say?" he growled.

"What's the matter; the fatty doesn't like being told the truth," stated Renji, smirking up a storm trying to get a rise out of his opponent. It worked really well.

Chōji saw red. "Fuck you," he shouted rather uncharacteristically, "because Chubby's Rule!"He flashed through hand seals. "Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique)!" His stomach region inflated to the size of a boulder and he began to spin. The now boulder rushed Renji, who was actually surprised by the transformation, not realizing he was an Akimichi and silently cursing to himself. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get away, so he let the fleshy bolder hit him.

Chōji didn't stop until he reached the other side. He dispelled the jutsu. He noticed the proctor was about to call the match when the body he believed to have sent into the stony floor stood up. He smirked at Chōji, who still looked slightly angry. "So, my opponent's an Akimichi, huh? Well looks like you and I are the perfect match. Let's see which will win, my perfect body or your expansive body!"

He rushed at the young Akimichi, who pulled out a kunai upon noticing his opponent's gloves now had knife like nails jetting from them. He reared his right arm back, ready to strike. "Kuma no Tsume (Bear Claw)!" His attack hit the kunai with a force so strong it almost forced the Akimichi to let go. He sent a quick kick that bounced off the younger boy's stomach as Chōji punched him in the face.

They both slide back, Chōji looking a somewhat tired while Renji slide back unharmed. He smirked at the plump boy. "Well, I'm done with this! Looks like I'll end it now!" He moved forward, his hands and feet on the floor, rushing forward in a bear like sprint. A bear like image appeared in over him. "Eat this, one of my strongest techniques! Hokutoshichisei wa Reisuda (Great Bear's Wraith)!"

Chōji prepared to move, but found a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked behind him and saw an exact replica of Renji. He immediately noticed what it was. _"When did he cast _Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Rock Clone Technique)!" He was about to break when he noticed his opponent was right in front of him.

In a flash, Renji appeared behind him and stood up. The Iwa Bunshin behind Chōji disappeared and left him standing for what felt like ages before cuts appeared all over his clothes, blood flying from them. He fell to the ground with a face that held an expression full of pain. Renji smirked as the medics were called and he was declared the winner.

He then looked at Naruto and saw the frown upon his face. He stared at Naruto, smiled cynically and pointed toward him. "Did you see that Sparda?" he asked loudly enough for everyone to hear. "What happened to your friend there is going to happen to you next!" He turned and walked back toward his team, not a care in the world.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

Chōji's team prepared to go back to see him, but were stopped by Asuma. "You can't, he you haven't had your matches yet." He then looked toward Naruto, who was standing there gripping the railing, his eyes looking at the place his friend had fallen. The others followed Asuma's gaze. "What did you do to them, Naruto?" Chōji's teammates and Naruto's own friends looked at him expectantly.

"I did what I had too to make sure my team passed," he replied enigmatically.

"That answer isn't good enough Naruto," said Shikamaru, slightly angry at him for being like this. The old Naruto would boast about anything he did. If he had done something to the Iwa genin team before, they would know already. But this new Naruto, he didn't give up anything. He was smart, probably not as smart as him, but smart none the less. He didn't know yet, regardless of the current situation, what to think of the change yet. But he knew right now that he was pissed for having his best friend put in danger for what another of his friends had done.

Naruto turned and looked them all in the eyes, showing them that he had lost all of his previous bravado. His eyes had turned serious and cold. "You want to know?" he asked stoically. "I beat them and took their scrolls. I had thought I had left them with nothing, but apparently I was wrong."

"So you mean to tell me…" began Ino only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Yes, the scroll I gave you that helped you complete the exam was one of the scroll's they had collected." They were shocked by the revelation. He had beaten that team and got their scrolls. One of their members just single handedly decimated Chōji and he supposedly defeated their entire team.

'Sasuke' was unhappy with the news. He defeated that entire team by himself? 'He' wasn't sure 'he' could even do that. _"Just how strong have you gotten, Naruto?"_

Before anyone could say anything further, the next match was spun on the board. "Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku Kankurō!" Shino nodded and walked toward the steps, intending to defeat his opponent. On the other side, Kankurō smirked, following Shino's lead down the stairs.

Finally, when they were at the center, they stood on either side of Hayate. "_cough,_ Are both genin ready?" He received two nods. "Very well, Begin!"

Shino went into strike Kankurō, who was jumping back to avoid attack.. After watching only Gaara do anything in the second exam, they had no clue what he could do. However, he assumed it was logical to try and force him to use his abilities.

Shino then noticed something different about the person in front of him from previous encounters. His bugs felt small amounts of chakra being threaded into the Kankurō in front of him. That's when he began to realize something about the shinobi in front of him. He was from Suna, so the logical guess is that he was a user of the Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique). The question was where the real Kankurō was.

He spread out his arms. "You're not the real Kankurō," he stated simply, shocking most people in the room.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

"So he noticed, huh," Naruto said smirking lightly.

"What do you mean Naruto," asked Sakura in curiosity.

"What I mean pinky," he stated in an amused tone, a change from his previous one, "is that he finally noticed that the guy he is fighting right now is a doll." He noted the skeptic looks from the genin around him. "Look, don't believe me, just have Hina-chan over there looks with her Bayaku-thingy."

"Um… Naruto-kun…. it's… called… um… Byakugan (White Eye)," the lavender eyed girl stammered. She however nodded none the less, determined to show the object of her affections her strength. "Byakugan!" She looked toward her friend's opponent and saw small chakra like strings lodged into its back. However, what was even more surprising was that there was a person in the gourd on the puppets back. "Um… Naruto-kun is… correct. There are several strings made of chakra… elongated from Shino-kun's opponent's back."

"So," Sakura continued from where Hinata left off, catching their attention, "it's the Kugutsu no Jutsu, an art used primarily in Suna. Using Chakura no Ito (Chakra Threads), the user is capable of controlling puppets from far distances depending on the users control. A user would be able to do something like this."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner here people," shouted Naruto, throwing his hands up into the air before point at Sakura. "And pinky wins the prize! I'd like to thank all of our contestants for playing!"

Sakura looked at him, her eye twitching dangerously. "Why do you keep calling me pinky?"

"Maybe it has something to do with your pink hair," he supplied in a friendly manner. She blushed in embarrassment as a few of her fellow genin laughed at her misfortune. She even saw 'Sasuke' smirk a little. Deciding to ignore the embarrassment, she posed Naruto a different question. "How did you know it wasn't the real Kankurō?"

He shrugged at her. "Would you believe lucky guess?" Everyone face faulted.

Kiba got up from his face fault and looked toward the battlefield. "We should tell Shino!" He was about to shout out to Shino only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw his sensei behind him.

"Kiba," the red-eyed beauty began, "we can't help him. It's against the rules. All we can do is watch."

Reluctantly, Kiba agreed while everyone else turned back to watch the match.

Naruto mused over the situation. _"What will you do now, Shino?"_ he pondered silently.

* * *

><p>(On the Battlefield)<p>

Instead of denying it, Kankurō chose to confirm his suspicions. "You're right," his voice projecting through the puppet, "this isn't me at all, it's one of my puppets, Karasu (Crow)!" Another pair of arms, long and wooden, burst through his sides. 'His' face started to peel away, revealing one wooden eye. "But the question is this: where am I?"

The puppet fired smoke pellets from one of its hands, covering the floor with smoke and obscuring Shino's sight. Shino, for the lack of a better term, was blind. He couldn't see anything in this smoke. His sixth sense kicked in, allowing him to avoid a stab from one of Karasu's arms and push it away. He dogged another strike and swung around; placing his hands on the gourd attached to the puppets back and pushed off., jumping out of the smoke.

He landed on the ground, his hands at his sides. Suddenly, while the smoke was clearing, they heard a shout of 'what' coming from the smoke. As it cleared, they found that the gourd on Karasu's back had disappeared and Kankurō had appeared at his puppets side. What was strange was that bugs were crawling all over his fingers.

Shino pulled on his glasses. "It seems my suspicions were correct," he stated in monotone.

Kankurō growled at Shino, knowing this was his doing. "What is this?"

"These are my kikaichū bugs. They are primarily used by my clan for tracking and other various purposes. However, they are extremely useful for the purpose of eating opponent's chakra. Why, you ask? Because their primary source of nourishment is chakra itself. Thus, allowing me to act as a hive to them in turn for use of their services." He pointed toward Karasu. "Right now, they are eating at the chakra sting that you are using to keep connected to Karasu. Your movements with him will become sluggish until you eventually must disconnect from him to conserve what chakra you have left."

Kankurō growled, knowing he was right. He now remembered the lessons that were given in the academy on their allies in Konoha. Shino's clan was renowned for their use of bugs during and outside of combat during the 2nd and 3rd Shinobi World Wars. They were the nightmare of anyone any team combat team encountered because they would end up expending more chakra while fighting.

Kankurō knew the situation was dire, so he prepared to pull out a soldier pill, only to notice Shino was now in front of him, kikaichū bugs crawling all over him. Some were flying onto his body and began to eat his chakra as well. He began to fell light headed and dropped the pill to the floor.

Shino looked towards him. "Why did you lose, you wonder? You were arrogant and brash. You should have kept quiet and tried to conceal the fact that Karasu was a puppet. You could have done so much better. Though, it is still illogical to say you would win unless you had some way to counteract kikaichū bugs because then we would fight until you had finally worn out." Shino's opponent's feet sank, likely from chakra exhaustion. "You lose, Kankurō-san." He began to walk back up the stairs as he was declared the winner. Kankurō was taken by the medic-nin to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>(With Suna Team)<p>

Temari could only shake her head at the lack of strategy that her brother had shown. _"Not only that,"_ she began to think, _"but we just lost another factor that would help us in the setup for the invasion."_ She looked toward her youngest brother and saw the fact that he looked bored with the current matches. _"Hopefully he doesn't freak out on us."_

Meanwhile, Orochimaru, who was disguised as a sensei from Oto, was silently cursing the boy who had just lost. Because of him, they may have just lost good positioning and time needed to make it a success. The boy would pay for this.

He then looked to the enigma that was the new Uzumaki Naruto, who was looking at him almost with a knowing smile. He saw the boys eyes flash red for a second and then turn back to their normal icy blue.

He was slightly surprised when he had found the boy had survived and actually unlocked a Kekkei Genkai in the process do to his actions. Now this could be interesting and actually useful for him. _"I can't wait to see what you've got to show me now, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

"_What are you up to, Orochimaru?"_ Naruto thought. He knew that the sensei for Oto was Orochimaru. From what his teammates had informed him of, Orochimaru had the ability to take the faces of others for his own. Coupled with the fact that they share the same chakra signature too and you get instant identification that this was Orochimaru. He had to inform Ojii-san and make sure that he knew.

He saw Orochimaru smile at him as well. _"Just what are you up to Hebi-teme?"_

_**"Knowing who you're talking about, anything is possible," **_said the giant kitsune in his mind. _**"He could be planning to steal something, he could be planning to kill somebody or destroy something, you just don't know till he does it because he's done it all from what I understand." **_

Before Naruto could reply, he felt a pulse of Yokai from Orochimaru, cutting off his thoughts. The Yokai defiantly did belong to Orochimaru. It now explained that curse seal on Sasuke. He had filled the seal with his corrosive Yokai, which he could use to influence a person. But the question was how he got Yokai. Did he transform into a demon? Also, how was he able to make the curse seal?

_** "The curse seal one I can answer Naruto-sama," **_stated Echidna. He beckoned for her to continue. **_"You see, Naruto-sama, when demons started _**Kekkei Genkai **_contacts, one was given to an upstart clan whose name has been forgotten through the ages. However the ability they had been given to them allowed them to transform their bodies almost like a demonic form and shape. It was truly impressive. But from what I heard, they were wiped out by humans that were angry at them for trying to take demonic forms, even for clan purposes. Apparently, someone from their clan must have survived the onslaught, so Orochimaru could have isolated the activation enzymes in their DNA that was used to cause the transformation."_**

Naruto nodded at the answer. If what she said was correct, it was the only logical conclusion. But what did Orochimaru do to his body then? He still needed to figure that out. He sighed and looked at the board for the next match up. It read, "Yamanaka Ino vs. Hyūga Hinata!"

He looked toward Ino, who held a confident look on her face as she made her way down. He then heard Kurenai word of encouragement to Hinata as she made her way down. When they were both standing in the middle of the field, he smirked. _"Oh mama, chick fight,"_ he thought eagerly, pushing the thought of Orochimaru's plans to the back of his mind at the present moment. He prepared to watch to his heart's content.

* * *

><p>(On the Battlefield)<p>

"Are both competitors ready?" He received a confident nod and a shaky one. "Very well, begin."

Ino got into a basic academy Taijutsu stance and smiled at Hinata. "Get ready Hinata, because I'm going to give it my all," she said.

Hinata just stood there before nodding and slipping into the stance of her families famous Taijutsu, Jūken (Gentle Fist). She activated her infamous Dōjutsu (Eye Techniques). Veins appeared all around her eyes. She looked at Ino's and found it to be at low Chūnin capacity. She also knew that Ino was a Yamanaka, so she had to be careful to make sure that she wasn't able to hit her with a mind destabilization or a takeover jutsu.

Hinata was bold enough to move first and attack at her fellow kunochi's tenketsu (Chakra Points). Hinata was fast, but Ino was slightly faster than her. Ino kicked Hinata in the side to avoid being hit in a tenketsu, but Hinata had managed to graze one in her leg region before she was kicked out of the way.

Hinata skid across the ground as Ino stood across from her, grabbing the leg where she had managed to hit the chakra point. Ino smirked at her, one filled with confidence. She went at Hinata this time and moved to strike. Ino struck at her leg with a quick sweep and Hinata jumped over it. Ino reared her fist back and brought it forward to hit Hinata, only to have to avoid it before being hit in the tenketsu on her arm. She kept up like this until she finally managed to place a fist into Hinata's gut, forcing her back.

Both girls panted and looked at each other before running toward one another, releasing a fury of strikes along the way.

* * *

><p>(In the Stands)<p>

"This is all Hinata-sama has," began Neji in a tone that showed disappointment, "she truly is a disgrace." This caught people's attention. Kurenai clenched her fists, ready to go over there and throttle the boy for saying that about her, but was stopped by Gai, who shook his head. "She does not deserve the title of heiress or…" Neji was silence when a pebble hit him in the face, catching him of guard. Everyone looked at the offender and was surprised to find it was Naruto who had thrown it. Neji stood and looked at Naruto with a glare. "How dare you…"

Naruto shushed Neji, causing him to become even more upset. "You're interrupting the chick fight. You don't ever interrupt a chick fight." The men sweat dropped as the temperature in the room dropped and saw most of the women of their group glaring at Naruto. 'Sasuke' was also sending a very subtle glare in his direction as well and Sakura was even preparing to throttle him but was stopped by what he said next. "However, you must also recognize that Hinata is not weak. She is far from it. She is keeping up with Ino, who is considered to be one of our graduating class's top kunochi. Not only that, but to see her with such confidence in her eyes, which has been unseen by us before now, is somewhat surprising. So don't call her weak because you know nothing about the situation."

Many were surprised by his insight on the situation and realized he was right. This was the first time they had all seen her with such confidence. Not even Kiba, Shino, or Kurenai, her own team members, had seen her this confident before. Of course, they knew why though.

Kurenai looked at him in slight surprise. From what she had heard around the village, Naruto was a trouble maker and a big idiot. Form her fellow shinobi; she had heard he had no talent. But here he was, giving an accurate idea of why people should be proud of Hinata because of her growth. It made her respect the boy a bit. _"Your quite interesting Naruto,"_ she thought with a slight smile. _"I think that despite this recent change, I'm starting to see why Hinata likes you so much."_

Neji however did not like his response and choose to speak further on the matter. "Yes, I will admit she has improved slightly. However, her younger sibling, Hinabi-sama, is already much stronger than her. She beats Hinata in every spar. And this fight is pitiful, their movements are so slow."

Naruto just continued to stare out onto the field and watched the fists of feminine furry fly before replying again. "And everybody evolves at their own pace Mr. Brooder." He received many snickers for that comment. "I will be the first to admit, their movements are really painfully slow." That stopped his friends who actually thought they were going pretty fast. "However, Konoha wasn't built in a day and neither will their strength as shinobi. As long as they work hard, they'll become strong. And who knows Neji-san, Hinata may even end up stronger than you."

He went back to watching the fight again, missing the many smiles and smirks of approval as well as two shouts of 'what a youthful answer' and one glare in his direction. _"Now, all we need is them to rip each other's tops off and then we'll have a party!"_ He giggled a bit perversely.

* * *

><p>(On the Battlefield)<p>

Ino and Hinata continued to go at it. Ino would dodge Hinata's strikes a bit roughly while Hinata would dodge Ino's with beauty and grace. Ino weaved around another pair of strikes from Hinata and was able to land a solid punch to her gut while Hinata tapped tenketsu on her shoulder. They both slide back once again, Hinata grabbing her stomach while Ino held her shoulder.

Ino smirked at Hinata. "You've been doing great," she said. "But now I need to finish this. I'm sorry Hinata!"

Hinata was curious about what she meant until she came across a thin piece of wires all over her jacket attached with chakra, holding her in place. She was about to cut them when she noticed fluctuation in the current of the chakra attaching the wire, meaning Ino was about to use a jutsu.

She quickly looked toward Naruto, who stood up in the stands and was watching the fight intently. _"I want to show Naruto I'm strong!"_ With new found confidence and greater speed, she ripped off her jacket and threw it to the floor and jumped to the right as Ino had prepared to fire her jutsu. She was left in a tight fit shirt that showed of the curves she had received from all of her training and nice still developing chest.

"This fight isn't over Ino-san," she said with confidence and charged in again, faster than before. The young Yamanaka, thinking on her feet, threw an explosive tag on the ground where Hinata was about to charge. It lit up and exploded, forcing Hinata to jump back to avoid being hit. She looked at Ino with a fire in her eyes.

Ino was shocked. Hinata never spoke so confidently in her life. In the academy, she was always quiet, always standing from afar, and always watching that loser… She was abruptly snapped from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Naruto there. She smirked. _"So that's why she's so confident now,"_ she thought gleefully now with a plan drawn up in her mind. _"This can work to my advantage."_

She was about to say something when Hinata rushed forward with even greater speed than before. She sent a strike toward Ino's pelvis. Ino barely dodged the attack and kept at it, looking for the opportune time to move her plan into action. Finally seeing an opening, she managed to get behind Hinata. She whispered to Hinata, "So this if all for Naruto eh, Hinata?" Ino felt the young pale eyed girl tense up and smiled. "Well then…" she whispered the rest really quietly.

Hinata with each passing second grew redder and redder. She looked toward Naruto and went so red that she looked like she was on fire. Finally, Ino let go and left Hinata dazed. Now, with Hinata's guard down, she could strike. "Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Transfer Technique)!" Suddenly, Ino's body went limp and a couple seconds later, so did Hinata's.

A second passed and then Hinata raised her head and smirked. "Infiltration success," the now taken over girl said proudly. She looked at Hayate and said "I, Hyūga Hinata, forfeit this match."

The proctor knew what was going on but none the less acknowledged. "Very well, Hyūga Hinata has forfeited the match. Therefore, the winner is Yamanaka Ino!"

Hinata smirked before once again going limp and regaining conciseness again. "What… happened?" she asked the proctor.

Hayate looked at the girl with some pity before pointing to the now awake Ino. "Ino-san used _cough _her family's jutsu to take over your mind _cough _and force you to forfeit the match," the sickly man stated.

All of that former confidence left Hinata when she looked at Ino, who looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Hinata," she said, sadness evident in her voice, "but I didn't think I could win, so I exploited your weakness. I'm so sorry."

Hinata nodded her head in sadness. "It's ok… Ino-san," she replied sadly as she and Ino walked up the stairs toward their friends. When they got there, they received claps and shouts of nice job from their friends. Kurenai and Asuma each walked to their students.

"I'm very proud of you Hinata," she said with a smile. "You've really grown since the beginning of our team."

"Good job Ino," congratulated Asuma, not noticing the glare from Kurenai sent in his direction. "We knew you could do it. Admittedly it was a dirty win, but we are shinobi. We fight dirty and without honor. Not saying that is how you should live your life, but you know what I mean." He finally felt Kurenai's glare and noticed it was so strong that it was as if she was trying to burn a hole in the back of his head.

The two went back with their fellow sensei. Finally, Naruto came over. "Well, well, nice match! I was in suspense every moment of the way. Ino, congrats on your win and Hinata, even though you didn't win, you kicked ass! I mean, when you threw you're coat to the floor and got that determined expression, I thought that I was all over. Great job girls, though next time if it is a chick fight," he leaned in, "remember to rip off each other's tops. You can't have a chick fight without that, you know." One girl blushed extremely pink from embarrassment and the other had a light pink on her checks but smirked back.

"Fine kitsune-kun," Ino purred, "But then you've got to take it all off." She expected him to sputter or blush, but she received a grin instead.

"Of course, it is a fair trade I think. Maybe we could have fun with some other activities too." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then he walked away, leaving a sputtering Ino and a still bright red Hinata, one because of the innuendo and the other because she received a complement from her beloved.

Finally, the board landed on another set of names. "Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kiba smirked. "We got an easy one boy," he shouted as he picked up Akumaru and jumped over the rails. Naruto just smiled and walked past his fellow genin and the instructors. He was stopped by his teammates.

"Good luck, dobe," 'Sasuke' said with a smirk. Saki had wanted to say something a bit more, but she couldn't. She didn't even know why she said what she had. Maybe it was because he was the first person to know her secret? She didn't really know.

"We will be cheering you on," said Sakura with a smile. She had to make an attempt to be nicer now, so he would open up to her and 'Sasuke'. She wanted, for some strange reason, to be accepted by him again.

Naruto smirked in return. "C'mon, it's Kiba," he said as he walked past them. He stopped though and without turning said, "Thanks though, 'Sasuke'… Sakura." He walked down the steps.

Sakura was happy. _"He used my name again,"_ she thought. There was still no 'chan' suffix, but she began to realize over the past few days that she had hurt him. Now she was determined to get that suffix back, but for reasons she herself could not explain.

* * *

><p>(With Suna Team)<p>

"_He has a strange aura emanating from him,"_ thought Gaara as he watched the match with slight interest. _"Mother is telling me to stay away, that she doesn't want his blood. Why do you not want his blood mother?"_

_**"Because," **_a female sounding voice said in the back of his head, **_"he has their blood. If he is not friend, he will destroy us."_ **

Gaara did not wish to know what she meant for once.

* * *

><p>(With Orochimaru and OtoTeam)<p>

"_Yes Naruto-kun,"_ thought a certain Hebi Sennin as he watched Naruto walk to his opponent, _"show me your new power!"_

* * *

><p>(With Iwa Genin)<p>

"So it's finally his turn, huh," said Renji with slight distain.

"Is that the one that beat you in the forest?" asked their sensei, a large muscular man with a big grey mustache.

"Yes," said Hayate with bristled anger. "He defeated us and almost left us without a scroll." Hayate clamped his hands shut. "He better beat this amateur, because we will get our revenge in the finals." His twin only nodded his head in agreement.

Ayane was silent the whole time, but she stared at the field regardless. _"Let's see what you've got, kitsune-kun,"_ she thought as she licked her lips slightly.

* * *

><p>(On the Battlefield)<p>

"Are both fighters ready?" He received a nod from Kiba.

"Hold it," shouted Naruto. Kiba and Hayate stared at him. "I need to warm up first." Without waiting for a reply, he began shadow boxing, throwing jabs left and right. He then did a spin kick. He back flipped finally and then walked back to the proctor. "Okay, now I'm good."

Hayate stood there for a moment before he nodded his head. "Very well, you may begin." He jumped back, leaving the two young shinobi to their fight. Kiba stood there cockily. Naruto stood across from him; a smirk embedded on his face and held an air of confidence. Kiba finally broke the silence.

"So, you ready to lose dobe?" asked Kiba cockily. Naruto smirked in return.

"You know Kiba, your all talk. You've got nothing to back it up though." He looked at Akumaru. "You also apparently need a puppy to do your fighting for you. You are so tough Kiba!"

Kiba growled at him. "He doesn't do my fighting for me! Akumaru, stay out of this until I tell you to help out, ok." He received a whimper in response. "What do you mean that we shouldn't fight him?" Another whimper was received from Akumaru. "He is an alpha? Please, I'll show you he isn't."

"You should listen to your partner Kiba," Naruto replied casually, as though he was already bored. "I don't wish to hurt you unless I really have too."

Kiba grew angry. "I'll show you Naruto!" He blew through hand signs. "Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)!" Kiba got down on all fours as chakra rose from his body. He rushed at Naruto with great speed, intent on knocking his block off.

* * *

><p>(With Konoha Teams)<p>

"Kakashi," Kurenai began with a slight smirk, "I like the kid, but you know well Naruto can't beat Kiba. He was the dead last of his class."

"No really Kurenai-san, tell me how you really feel," said someone above the Jōnin, startling all of them. They looked above and saw Naruto hanging down from the ceiling right above them.

"Gaki, I thought you were fighting Kiba," stated a startled Asuma. This kid had even snuck up on them, Jōnin. It may be peace time, but they still shouldn't even be that rusty.

"Technically, Oyabun is fighting Kiba. I'm just a Kage Bunshin who was left up here." He looked back at Kurenai. "Now, what was it you said about us losing this fight?"

Kurenai looked at him. "You were the dead last of your class Naruto-san and while I admit the fact you can use Kage Bunshin shows some skill, that doesn't mean you can beat him, even if you spammed him with them."

"So if I can't beat him, then you wouldn't have a problem if we make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" The others were shocked she was going to take the bet of a genin, but said nothing.

"If I win, you owe me a favor that is within reason of course, maybe something like Genjutsu training or something along those lines."

"Fair enough, but what if I win?"

"Then I owe you a favor. Hell, I'll even do stuff that isn't within reason. Want me to wait on you hand and foot for a week, you got it. Want me to be your teams punching bag while they train for a few days, you got it. You name it, I'll do it. So, what do you say, we got a deal?"

Kurenai thought of the possibilities for a moment. Anything she tells him? This could work to her advantage. She could force him to go on a date with Hinata, which would be a real self confidence boaster for her. Who knows, maybe he may even actually like it and will begin to date Hinata. Oh, the possibilities she could create with a self-confident Hinata.

She smirked and began to shake his outstretched hand. "You've got a deal." She had just made a deal with the devil, literally.

The clone above her grinned at her for a moment before letting himself drop next to the four sensei and walking to the railing. "Oyabun, she took the bet." This caught the attention of his fellow genin, who were wondering what the bet was but did not ask.

* * *

><p>(On the Battlefield)<p>

"Really," Naruto asked. He received a nod and Naruto smirked and looked toward the oncoming Kiba. "Sorry dog-boy, but I have a reason to fight you now." Kiba got within his range. He jumped over Kiba's strike and slammed his foot down into Kiba's back, sending him to the floor and creating cracks from the impact.

Naruto jumped to the side and let Kiba get up from the ground as his dog ran to his side. Kiba looked at Akumaru. "Not yet boy." Kiba, still on all fours, rushed at Naruto again, believing the hit Naruto had managed was just a fluke. He swiped at Naruto, who dodged the attack with what seemed like practiced ease. Kiba continued to strike, but Naruto just kept weaving around the attacks. Kiba jumped back but then ran forward again on all fours, intent on ramming him to make him lose balance and make it easier for him to get a fit. Naruto would have none of it however and preformed a spin kick to his ribs, sending him skidding back toward his animal partner.

Kiba began to recognize that the fight wasn't going in his favor and decided a different approach would be best. He looked down toward the dog and smiled. "Looks like I will need you bud." The dog hesitated at first, but then nodded. The dog jumped on Kiba's back and after a serious of barks, he transformed into an animalistic form of Kiba. "Jūjin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)!"

The one Kiba jumped off the other and they both ran toward Naruto like bats, or in this case, mutts, out of hell. Naruto just stood there calmly as the approached. "Oh," he faked horror, "whatever shall I do! Is there now way to stop these beasts?" Suddenly Naruto's hand went to his holster. "Psyche, got you dumbass!" He drew his revolver and fired two rounds of non-elemental chakra bullets.

The bullets hit their marks and sent them sailing as the skid across the ground, bruises forming on their cheeks where they had been shot. "What the hell is that," asked Kiba in slight disbelieve. Everyone in the room was listening at this point, curious what the device he used was called. Tenten, being a weapons mistress, was listening especially now.

Naruto twirled the weapon on his finger in a showy manner. "This, my dear mutt," began Naruto, "is called a revolver. It's a special type of weapon that I know how to make when I have the right parts. The type of weapon it's called falls under the category of gun. This gun is called," he stopped spinning it and pointed it at Kiba again, "Purotekutā."

Kiba and Akumaru growled at him. "I don't care what it's called," snarled Kiba. "Don't think it's going to change the outcome of this match. Let's go Akumaru!" The two Kiba's rushed forward again and both went low and attempted to slash at him. Naruto avoided it, spun, and whipped his pistol on top of one Kiba's head, knocking him away while he kicked the other Kiba in the face.

The duo was forced away again and looked at each other and nodded. "Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang)!" The jumped and began to spin rapidly, like drills, and sped toward Naruto from different directions.

Naruto dodged to the left avoiding one of the drill like attacks, then he leaned back to avoid another one. As the attack continued, dust began to obscure his vision. It was getting harder and harder to see and he couldn't use the Rinnegan without it being reveled, so he had to do the next best thing. He released a blast of wind chakra all around him and cleared the dust, just to see Kiba and Akumaru come around again from separate sides. He dropped the gun and held out his hands and grabbed their hands, stopping the drills and shocking everybody.

Naruto held them sideways in the air, like their weight was nothing. Kiba and Akumaru were struggling to getaway. "You know Kiba; you weren't very good for entertainment. And you know what that means." He spun his foot and kicked up the gun into the air as he threw them above him. "If you have no entertainment value, then get the fuck out!"He grabbed the gun and jumped up to near impossible heights. He performed a hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He created two clones, who kicked his two opponents back toward the ground. He then fired fire chakra bullets at them, which scorched their bodies. Then he fired lightning bullets at them, sending their bodies into spasms. Then he fired wind chakra bullets, shredding their clothes and gave them deep cuts. Finally, he charged two bullets with demonic energy and chakra. He smirked. "Jackpot," he shouted. He fired the two blasts of multicolored energy directly at them.

They hit them and exploded, sending them rocking faster to the ground. Naruto landed before them however and turned around when they hit the floor. "Naruto Rendan: Akuma no Fukushū (Naruto Combo: Devil's Revenge)!"Dust clogged their vision and when it cleared they saw Akumaru had returned to his true form and was knocked out. Kiba was trying to stand up but kept falling back to the cracked floor where he had landed. He was glaring at Naruto's back. He continued trying to stand when he heard Naruto voice ring out. "Damn, you're still awake," he said without turning. "Don't get up man; I don't want to hurt you any further."

Kiba growled and with his remaining strength got up and ran toward Naruto. Naruto turned only to get slashed across the face with a clawed hand, knocking his head up. Kiba smirked, believing he had won, only to get surprised when Naruto face, which had his scratch marks on it, came down and he grinned at Kiba. "Nice shot, Kiba," he said, grin never leaving his face. "But," he brought his fist back, "not good enough!" He clocked Kiba and sent him spiraling to the ground, knocking him out on contact.

The proctor rushed forward and looked at Kiba. He checked Kiba's pulse, confirming he was alive but knocked out. He stood up and looked at Naruto with a bit of shock at the match before looking to the general crowd. "The winner is Uzumaki…"

"Actually," Naruto cut him off, "it's Sparda Naruto. I forgot to tell you before, but I changed my last name."

Hayate nodded in confirmation. "Very well, the winner is Sparda Naruto!" He turned toward the medic squad. "Get him to the medical wing." The squad rushed over as Naruto walked away, ignoring the stunned group.

* * *

><p>(With the Hokage)<p>

"_So, this is the power of Naruto-kun's new _Kekkei Genkai," the old kage thought with shock. _"There is so much power leaking off of him in battle. If he learns to control it and the _Rinnegan_, he will be incredible!"_

* * *

><p>(With the Sound Genin)<p>

"_I see,"_ thought Orochimaru with curiosity, _"so this is Naruto-kun's power, hm. Funny thing is that he was even holding back as well. He is a magnificent specimen. Yes, he will do nicely."_ He giggled quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>(With Suna Siblings)<p>

"So," Temari said with a shocked expression, "this is Naruto-san's strength, huh. He seems pretty strong." She looked toward her brother. _"But this feeling I'm getting from him, it's almost like Garra's!"_

"Yeah," commented Baki, the team's sensei, with a small frown. "He might become trouble in the near future, however."

Meanwhile, Gaara was conversing with his own beast. _"Mother, he has such strength. He could prove my existence!"_

"_**No girl,"**_ replied the great tailed beast, _**"he is incredibly strong. I can feel it. Do not fight him, child. Spill other blood, but not his!"**_ 'Gaara' did not reply. 'His' mother thought that boy was too strong for 'him'.

* * *

><p>(With Iwa Genin)<p>

"I see why you want to beat him," commented the team's sensei.

"Hai, sensei," stated Renji, his eyes never leaving Naruto's walking form.

"If he does pass his second fight, I will train you all harder than before to beat him."

"Thank you, Sensei," said Hayate as he too stared at the boy.

"_My, aren't you strong, kitsune-kun?"_ thought Ayane with a grin. _"but your still hiding your true strength, aren't you?"_

* * *

><p>(With the Konoha Genin)<p>

Naruto stopped in front of Kurenai and looked at her. "I'll be collecting on that favor eventually, just so you know." He walked toward his fellow genin, leaving a still shocked Kurenai and the other Jōnin to their thoughts.

"_Kakashi's kid is incredible,"_ thought Asuma, his cigarette almost falling to the floor from what he had just witnessed. _"I even saw him use wind chakra to clear the smoke. Abet it was a small fraction of wind chakra's capabilities, but still, a genin who knows nature manipulation is a dangerous genin!"_

"_Kakashi's student is so youthful,"_ thought Kakashi's 'eternal rival', Gai. _"His speed is maybe just a bit slower than Lee's with his weights on. I think I saw a gravity seal on his coat though. Could that mean that he is faster than he lets on?"_

"_Naruto,"_ thought Kakashi, eyes still on his book. _"Your new abilities will only increase your strength. I could tell you were going to be someone strong before, but now, I just don't know. Worst is that I had nothing to do with it."_

"_Kiba was one of the best Taijutsu users in his class,"_ thought Kurenai, still in shock. _"Naruto just beat him like he was nothing. He maybe had a weapon, but even before then. And to be able to just grab Kiba like that during his technique… I don't even think Gai could do that."_ Then she remembered something. _"Kuso, I just lost a bet to him too! What is he going to make me do? He said it would be something within reason, so he better not go back on his word."_

All while they were thinking this, Naruto had returned to his fellow genin. They all looked at him, but before any could comment, he was blindsided by Tenten.

"Naruto-san," she all but shouted, "please, let me see your weapon!"

"Which one babe, I've got a few," he said, motioning to his holster, then the black case on his back, and then to his pants. The females in the group blushed at the innuendo. 'Sasuke' found it hard to keep down a blush 'himself'.

"_Stupid horny idiot,"_ thought Saki in anger for reason she herself could not explain.

Tenten regained her composure, ignoring his insinuation. "I want to see this thing you call a 'revolver', Naruto-san," she said. Naruto nodded and quickly drew it and spun it around before he held it by the handle. Everyone looked at the weapon curiously, but Tenten looked at it in awe. "Naruto-san, you realize this could change the shinobi world, right?"

Naruto looked at Tenten. "Ten-chan," she blushed at the suffix due to how smoothly he said it, "this weapon design is from the old world anyway. I just modified the design to use chakra instead of lead for the ammunition."

"_The old world,"_ thought the group curiously. Hinata slowly walked up to Naruto, a cream jar in her hands.

"Here… Naruto-kun," she offered it to him. "It's so… me med… ical ointment for that cut Kiba-kun… gave you." Naruto looked at the jar before handing it back to her, showing everybody the side of his face had already healed.

"Sorry, Hina-chan," he said causally, "but one of my Kekkei Genkai's abilities gives me an amazing healing factor, so I don't need it." He noticed her down look. "Thank you for the offer though Hina-chan." Her face brightened and blushed brightly. It was by then his friend Shikamaru had decided to take the floor.

"What was that Naruto," ask Shikamaru.

"Whatever do you mean Shika?" he feigned in ignorance.

"I believe what Shikamaru-san means Naruto-san," began Shino, "is that in the academy you were the worst student. You Taijutsu was inefficient, your Ninjutsu was shabby at best, and you could not perform any Genjutsu. It is illogical to suggest that one could improve in leaps and bounds like this in just three months and from what we had heard from the others before the forest of death, you had not been at this level. You might have been able to beat Kiba-san then with your skill set, but not to the point of thrashing." He adjusted his glasses slightly. "Not only that, but with your change in appearance and slightly in personality, one can conclude that your Kekkei Genkai made great improvements to your body. What however, I cannot be sure of without confirmation."

Naruto looked at them all, knowing each one wanted answers. Not only that, but Saki had asked for some answers anyway. Now she could get some, but in front of everybody so he didn't need to repeat himself to every person who asked.

"Fine," he said, "I'll tell you all a bit about it." The genin, team nine included, and the Jōnin leaned inward, intent on hearing his answer. "Listen up, because I'll only explain this once. The Kekkei Genkai I posses is called Akuma Sōru. One of the abilities it grants me is reflexes, speed, and strength three times faster than that of a normal human's after initial activation, in which case it can continue to get better with training. The other ability, as I've just showed you, is called Akuma no Chi. It gives me an advanced healing factor that is beyond anyone you will ever encounter. There are other abilities, but you'll see as we go along."

"Is that really all you're going to tell us right now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yup," Naruto chirped almost happily. "I'll only tell you more if you beat me in a fight." He ginned at Shikamaru. "But that would be just too troublesome for you, wouldn't it?" He could hear the pineapple haired boy groan something about 'troublesome silver haired bastards', which caused his grin to widen.

'Sasuke' smirked at Naruto. "Don't get cocky, Naruto," 'he' stated, "because if I fight, you will lose faster than how you beat Kiba." Inside however, Saki knew that he was strong and it infuriated her to no end. True, unlocking her Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye) had helped her strength greatly. She could predict the enemy's movements without a second thought. Not only that, but since Kakashi had sealed her curse seal during Naruto's albescence, she could use her Sharingan to watch the battle. However, when she tried reading his movements, she could barely see it, yet alone predict it. It was annoying her to no end.

"Sure you will Teme, sure you will." They stopped arguing when they heard Hayate call for the next match to be brought up on the board. "Akadō Yoroi vs. Rock Lee!" Lee let out a cheer of 'prevailing youth' and told Sakura to watch him before running down to face his opponent. Said opponent just walked down to the battle ground. They stood in front of each other with Lee bouncing around, visibly excited while his opponent stood there calmly.

"Are both opponent's ready," asked Hayate for the fifth time that day. Yoroi nodded while Lee's reply was more than needed.

"My youthful opponent let us have a fair match!" Lee gave a nice guy pose and his teeth sparkled brilliantly. Lee was about to ramble on when he was interrupted by Hayate, who asked if he could start the match. Lee blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Now that we can start," said Hayate while throwing a glance at the still happy Lee, "Fight!"

Lee rushed in and preformed a series of kicks to his opponent. "Konoha Senpū (Leaf Whirlwind)!" Yoroi managed to dodge the high kicks from the attacks but then was subjected to the powerful low kicks. Lee's final kick sent him flying. "Kage Buyō (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)!" Lee appeared under the flying Yoroi and kicked him in the back, sending him up into the air. Lee planted his feet on the ground and quickly jumped up into the air and appeared above Yoroi. He flipped and kicked downwards, smashing his leg into Yoroi's exposed stomach region and sent him crashing to the ground.

Yoroi hit the ground with great force and dust spread over the field. Lee landed feet first and walked over to inspect the ground where his opponent had landed. The dust was beginning to settle when a hand shot out and grabbed Lee's leg. Yoroi, while getting up, threw Lee to the side and ran toward him and pinned him to the floor.

"You fool," Yoroi practically shouted, a bit of blood from the previous attack dripping down from under his mask. "You may have gotten those hits in, but now you're trapped." He began trying to pull chakra from Lee's body. "I have the ability to absorb chakra. You won't be able to use chakra to speed your movements anymore."

"Sorry my friend," Lee shouted back, not even struggling under his opponent's grip, "but I can't use chakra!" He kicked up and sent Yoroi rocking into the air. The green clad shinobi then pushed up and crouched down before jumping off into the air after Yoroi. He got above Yoroi, his heel placed above his opponents head. "I will become a great shinobi without the use of chakra. Sorry my youthful friend, but I cannot lose to you today!" He sent his heel down and smacked Yoroi in the face, sending him crashing face first into the pavement.

Hayate walked up to him and lifted up Yoroi's head only to find him unconscious. He waved the medics over and looked toward the excited Lee. "The winner is Rock Lee," he said.

"Yosh," he shouted with great enthusiasm. He jumped up to the side near where his team was and was greeted by his enthusiastic mentor. "I did it Gai-sensei, I won!"

"Yes my youthful student," Gai said, suddenly grasping Lee's shoulders. "Your youthful fires have shown amazing passion! I am proud to call you my student!"

Lee's eyes watered. "Gai-sensei," he said passionately.

Gai returned his student's gaze. "Lee," he replied with equal passion.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The hugged one another. The air around them distorted to give the scenery a look of a beach at sunset, the ocean waves behind them swaying slowly. If it weren't for the two men in green training uniforms hugging one another, it would be a beautiful sight. Sadly, the two men ruined it. The scene had lead to various reactions around the room.

Lee's teammates cringed at the sight of the ability, despite seeing it almost every day. It was just something they would most likely never be used to.

Team Kurenai, or at least the members present, wondered how such an evil Genjutsu could be created. Hinata had tried activating her Byakugan to see through the technique, but for some reason could not and only managed to receive an intensified version in return. Shino tried to have his bugs eat away at the chakra for the technique, only to find that none was being used. Their sensei however was incredibly frustrated at failing to dispel the Genjutsu.

Team Asuma's remaining members looked at the technique in horror, Shikamaru actually thinking it would be more troublesome to let go on, trying to figure out how to break it.

The teams from Suna, Iwa, and Oto, with the exception of 'Gaara' and Orochimaru, managed to share a single praying thought: _"Please don't let there be any more Konoha shinobi like this!"_

The Hokage and his advisers, as well as those who knew Gai well, kept their composure despite seeing the monstrosity before them.

Team Seven's reaction… was not gotten to due to the fact that a loud bang resounded across the room. A chakra bullet struck the background, destroying it like glass. Pieces of said glass then fell on top of Gai and Lee, who were knocked from their hugging session. They looked and saw Naruto's gun drawn and his eye's twitching dangerously. An evil aura appeared around him.

"Look," he began comely, "I really don't care what you do in private. However," his eyes glowed dangerously, actually eliciting a gulp from the two Taijutsu users, "if I ever see that again, and it is not a pair of hot chicks instead of you clowns, I will **end you! Do you understand?**" They nodded their heads in confirmation, the normally happy Taijutsu users still shaking. He turned back to everyone else, who looked shocked for what felt like hundredth time that day. He shrugged nonchalantly about the situation. "What, I really hate that Genjutsu, it's like the second time I saw it this week." Everyone sweat dropped, but nodded slowly and looked back toward the board to see the next match setup, not wanting to question a good deed such as his.

The board read "Shinichi Ayane vs. Haruno Sakura!" Ayane smiled and jumped over the railing, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Sakura on the other hand told 'Sasuke', and surprisingly Naruto, to watch her. She then ran down the stairs and made it to center field. Hayate confirmed that both opponents were ready before beginning the match.

Sakura made the first move by pumping chakra to her feet and releasing it on impact, speeding up her run. She pushed her fist back and brought it straight forward for a punch, only for her opponent to side step it and kick her straight in the ribs, sending her sliding across the ground until she held her hand out to stop herself. She stood and held her side, still feeling the kick Ayane had on her ribs.

Ayane began to laugh at the girl's plight. "Kami-sama," she said calming down from her laughing fit, "are all you Genin Konoha kunochi this bad. I mean the match between that pale eyed girl and dumb blonde was pathetic." She ignored the indignant cry of 'hey' from said girl before continuing. "I would think that someone from the stud's team," she pointed at Naruto, "would be so much better than this."

Sakura growled. "And what would you know about Naruto?"

Ayane smirked. "Well, my team and I fought him in that stupid forest. He managed to beat me and my team…" she stopped and blushed before finishing with "while naked. And let me tell you, he's well endowed."

A cry of "What!" was heard around the room.

* * *

><p>(In the Stands, With Naruto)<p>

Naruto felt everyone's eyes on him, including the two competitors in the arena. He smiled. "Hey," he put his hands up in a placating manner, "in my defense, those guys thought it was a good idea to fight me while I was washing up in the river."

'Sasuke' then growled out, "Then why didn't you wear your boxers in the river!"

Naruto looked at 'him'. "Well, how else am I supposed to get clean? Can't do that in my boxers now can I?" He noticed everyone's eyes still on him and smirked. "But yeah, anyway, I will confirm I beat their asses butt naked without weapons."

"And what a fine ass you have," he heard Ayane shout from the battle field below.

He looked down at her. "And what gives with you? Not that I don't mind, but you weren't this flirty in the Forest of Death."

She smiled saucily at him. "Because we were trying to kill each other, we aren't now, stud."

He then tried to gauge the rest of the reactions in the room. Asuma and Shikamaru were actually gawking at the idea. Asuma because he thought that was somewhat badass to fight while naked and Shikamaru because he was wondering how much more troublesome Naruto could get. Ino was blushing madly, repeating 'I love Sasuke-kun' over and over again to drown out what she had just heard.

Team Kurenai seemed to be handling it better. Shino was standing motionlessly, but if one looked close enough they would be able to see his eye twitching. Kurenai's face, despite being an adult, was also slightly blushing. Hinata… was surprisingly growling at the Iwa kunoichi below. The normally bashful and quite Hinata was growling at the female Iwa-nin below? When the hell did that start and why the hell was she being over protective of… fuck he was an idiot.

"_**Revelation of the century, gaki,"**_ snickered the giant kitsune that resided in his body.

"_Bite my shinny metal ass, fuzz face,"_ replied Naruto.

* * *

><p>(In an Alternate Universe)<p>

A robot in a certain future stopped drinking his beer and became enraged. "Some bastard is stealing my catchphrase!" He threw his bottle at the closest thing to him… which happened to be his best friend Fry.

* * *

><p>(Returning to Naruto)<p>

"_**In all seriousness you silver haired dolt, how in the hell did you not notice this sooner?"**_ Really, was his container that much of an idiot before the transformation?

"_Well, excuse me for not noticing how a girl felt when I was stupid. I would like to take this opportunity to blame you."_

"_**Me! What are you blaming me for?"**_

"_Because your damn seal impeded on my thinking capabilities,"_ he responded simply and then cut the connection between him and the demon. He went back to thinking. _"Damn! Now that I actually think about it, it explains why I always felt a pair of eyes on me when I was walking home from the academy."_ He was struck by another revelation. _"Oh my god, she blushes all the time because she's look 'in at my tool with those dang x-ray eyes of hers! That perverted girl!"_

He looked at her figure as she continued growling at the kunoichi below. _"Damn girl probably hides a nice figure under that coat."_ Great, that was another thing to put on his to do list. He continued gauging reactions.

Team Gai had varied reactions, some of which had managed to freak him out. He saw that white-eyed bastard, Neji's, eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. Tenten was blushing while talking about weapons. He was somewhat hoping it wasn't his weapon, because apparently that girl is obsessed with interesting weapons, which could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on one's perspective. He was horrified when Gai and Lee decided it was a challenge of manliness and promised to run laps around the village while naked to catch up to his 'youthful skill level.' That one was going to come back to haunt him, he just knew it.

He saw that the Suna and remaining members of the Oto group only looked shocked, nothing more really. The Iwa-nin were of course growling at him in anger, but that was a giving, although, their sensei was chuckling somewhat about the fact that his students were beaten by a naked boy.

The Hokage was giggling perversely while some of the other shinobi up there were chuckling. He noticed that crazy snake lady was looking at him with bedroom eyes, which caused him to smirk slightly. He could also hear his sensei actually giggling behind him.

He finally looked at his 'male' teammate only to see her unhappy as well. 'He' too was glaring at the Iwa-nin. If looks could kill, he believed Ayane would be extra crispy from that kind of glare. He smirked as 'Sasuke'. He was beginning to think he could use this as dirt for later against 'him' should the need ever arise.

* * *

><p>(On the field)<p>

"You know," Ayane said to Sakura in a pondering like pose, "if I had to estimate, he's probably around six or seven inches." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "And he's not even fully grown yet too. He'll probably be around…."

She was cut off by an angry Sakura. "I don't want to know my teammates size," she roared while blushing. She clumsily leapt forward to attack her with a swift punch to her stomach area. Ayane grabbed the younger pink haired girl's arm with her hand, stopping that attack. She then delivered a swift uppercut to Sakura's jaw, sending her into the air.

Sakura, even though she was in a great deal of pain, recovered in the air and tried to use it to her advantage by firing several explosive tag kunai at Ayane. Ayane avoided the kunai and the bombs as they went off, creating a large amount of dust. Sakura then landed in the dust and used it to her advantage.

Ayane began to caustically wait until the dust cleared. She saw something in the dust sparkle and avoided the three kunai that had been thrown at her by her pink haired opponent. She looked at the wall only to find that they had exploding tags as well. She cursed as she avoided the explosion that caused part of the wall to crumble. She saw something running from the dust and three Sakura emerged running toward her.

Ayane simply put her hand in a ram seal and broke the simple Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique). The multiple illusionary Sakura's shimmered from existence and as the dust cleared, Sakura was not there. She felt a presence behind her and ducked as a fist flew overhead. She grappled the pink haired kunoichi's and lifted her over her shoulder and gripped her by the legs, her head facing toward the ground.

"Well, it was fun pinky," she taunted slightly, "but I've got to end this." She let her feet fall out from under her and her butt, along with Sakura's head, slammed into the ground. "Sukarukurasshā (Skull Crusher)!" After Sakura's head hit the floor, Ayane let go of Sakura's legs, allowing Sakura's body to fall to the hard ground.

Ayane stood up as Hayate walked over and checked Sakura's pulse to see if she was alive. She was very much indeed alive. He waved over the medics and walked to Ayane. "This match is over. The winner is Shinichi Ayane." She winked in Naruto's direction before walking back to her team.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto)<p>

"Well," the former blonde sighed with slight sarcasm, "didn't see that one coming." He turned to Kakashi, whose face was surprisingly out of its book. Naruto feigned a look of shock. "Oh my Kami-sama, were all going to die! The end of days is upon us! Kakashi-sensei's face isn't buried in his porn book! We are all doomed!"

Kakashi looked like his bottom lip was sitting out under his mask and gained a fake tear in his one uncovered eye. "Hurtful," he said in a comically before becoming serious. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you Naruto?" He saw Naruto nod his head. "Then why did you let her go through with it?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi with slightly apathetic expression. "Kakashi," he began seriously, "there are a few reasons why I did not say anything. One, she probably would not have listened. From what I could tell, even if I spent little time with the team since the Forest of Death, she wishes to prove that she is not useless and that is very admirable. And two, by fighting a strong kunoichi, she will now be able to see what a true female nin should be capable of at this age and strive to become like that."

Kakashi was surprised at the stoic look Naruto had and was beginning to think his student was bipolar considering he has gone from silly to serious at the drop of a hat. It was incredibly weird seeing him like this because before Naruto's emotions were so easy to read and predict, now it was sporadic.

However, Kakashi knew he could not deify Naruto's logic on the subject. Sakura had the possibility to become a great kunoichi. She took to tree walking and other chakra control exercises like a fish out of water. Abet, her chakra reserves were a bit smaller than the others, but she had slowly been expanding them. He knew that this match however would be a good wakeup call and show her that she needed to train harder to become stronger.

Both silver haired individuals stopped conversing when he saw the board light up again. "Abumi Zaku vs. Hyūga Neji!" Kakashi and Naruto looked to see Neji smirking slightly as he walked down, passing Hinata coldly as she tried to tell him good luck. This action caused Naruto to frown slightly.

"_This asshole just walked past her casually even when she did it to try and be nice,"_ he thought impassively at the pale eyed boy's disregard for his cousins attempts to make amends with him for whatever reason. He didn't know Hinata too well like he knew everyone else. He usually hung with Kiba, Chōji, and Shikamaru. He knew about Sakura and Ino because he had liked Sakura and thought it would be good to gain her praise if he knew Ino as well. Shino and he had conversed once and a while and 'Sasuke' just ignored everybody. He remembered making a couple attempts to talk to Hinata, but she would always blush and then pass out. Despite his new personality and character traits, he really didn't get it. However, he knew Hinata was a good person at least, so Neji shouldn't have brushed it off so casually.

He also noticed Kurenai bristle with anger and it made him question the relationship between the student and sensei. During this entire exam he always saw the red eyed beauty trying to help Hinata with her courage issue. Sensei usually just taught the young Genin basic shinobi characteristics up until they were strong enough to move to the next level, so you never really saw them interfere with someone's personal problems before. Or it could be that Kakashi just doesn't care and leaves them in the dust, he didn't know which to be honest.

He knew noticed the match was about to start and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>(On the Battlefield)<p>

The two starred each other down, almost not even noticing that the match had already started. Zaku smirked at the Hyūga. "You know, I've wanted to fight you since we got out of that creepy forest," said Zaku sadistically.

Neji kept a serious expression however, almost ignoring his opponent's words. "Your fate is to lose this match," he remarked stoically. "I will give you this chance to concede to me. If not, you will find that fate has dealt you a rather unfair hand."

Zaku growled in annoyance. "What's with this fate bullshit?" He lifted up the arm not in the sling. "I can beat you with one good arm. Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)!" He fired a highly pressurized blast of air at Neji, who promptly avoided the blast and with great speed, got behind Zaku with his Byakugan active.

"You should have given in," he stated simply. "However, it is too late because… you're in my range of deviation. Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!" He smacked Zaku twice with is palms, knocking him forward. "Two Strikes!" He appeared before Zaku and hit him again twice more. "Four Strikes!" Zaku was forced backward and appeared Neji appeared again by his side. He hit Zaku eight times. "Eight Strikes!" His movements increased pace and before Zaku could be forced away, he appeared at his other side. He hit another eight times. "Sixteen Strikes!" He forced Zaku away and appeared before him to hit him sixteen times. "Thirty-two Strikes!" He hit his opponent backward and appeared behind him. "This is the end for you!" He hit Zaku thirty-two more times. "Sixty-four Strikes!" Zaku was pushed forward, skidding across the ground until he fell to the floor.

Hayate went and checked Zaku's pulse. He called in the medics, which he had been doing a lot that day. He stood up and addressed the audience. "The winner is Hyūga Neji!" The room was silent as Neji walked away, mostly because he had defeated his opponent so quickly. The match was about thirty seconds in total.

* * *

><p>(With Suna Team)<p>

"This tournament really does have some monsters," commented Temari, a bit shaken about how a member of the joint Suna-Oto invasion force was defeated so easily. She was really starting to have some second thoughts at this point in time. Konoha shinobi were dominating in their matches, abet even when they fought each other they were still strong. However, despite Neji having a faster time, she could tell Naruto was still far more dangerous. These facts were beginning to unnerve her.

She then looked toward Gaara and silently wondered what he was thinking through all of this. Was 'he' enjoying the bloodlust? When she thought about it further however, she really didn't want to know, but was about to find out because the next match was "Shiina Hayate vs. Sabaku Gaara!" She looked at Gaara only to notice that 'he' had disappeared in a swirl of sand and appeared down on the field next to his opponent.

* * *

><p>(On the Battlefield)<p>

"_This kid is crazy,"_ thought Hayate with some lose of his former bravado. It was just when he was looked into his opponent's eyes, he saw nothing. There was no life in them, no soul, only unbridled fury. _"Regardless, it's probably just nothing. Yup, that's it."_ Regaining some of his former confidence, he smiled at Gaara. "Are you ready to lose, Suna chump?"

Gaara just continued staring at him, a permanent frown etched upon his features. This boy was mocking 'him', yet he was not worthy food for mother. 'He' wanted to give something that would satisfy 'his' mother's cravings. That silver haired boy, Naruto, would be a great satisfaction. He would be a worthy way to prove 'his' existence, yet 'he' was not allowed to touch him because mother said not to.

Very well then, if 'he' was not allowed to touch him, then he would use this boy as a sacrifice for his mother.

The proctor came forth. "Are both fighters ready?" He received two nods. "Very well then, let the match begin!"

"Finally," Hayate shouted as he ran forward, running like a bear. "Kuma no Toraianfu (Bear's Triumph)!" He tried to ram his shoulder into Gaara, only to run into a wall of sand. Said sand then slapped him away from his opponent, forcing him to skid across the ground. He ended up stopping and glared at his opponent, who stood there with sand slowly swirling around him. "What the hell is this?"

"My sand," the other 'boy' replied in monotone. He held out his hand and the sand swirled in front of his hand in a streak like form. "Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)!" Spinning clots of sand were sent from the streak at and incredible pace toward Hayate, who looked at him in surprise.

"_This 'guy' can control sand almost unnaturally,"_ he thought frantically. _"Could he be like that silver haired bastard? Is he a Jinchūriki as well? The academy taught us extensively about the abilities of Jinchūriki from other nations should we run into them. Suna has __Shukaku, which gives their container… absolute sand control! Kuso."_

Hayate, noticing that his thinking had made it impossible for him to get out of the way in time even with his speed, flipped through hand seals. "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)!" He slammed his hands on the ground and channeled earth chakra, causing a large piece of the stone arena floor to rise in front of him. The shuriken hit the wall, impacting it hard but not breaking through. After the barrage was finished, he kicked the wall in front of him. "Doton: Chikyū Shotto (Earth Release: Earth Shot)!" Clumps of rocks were fired from the wall toward 'Garra', who stood there impassively. _"Is he not even going to move?"_

When the rocks were about to impact, Gaara's sand moved to protect him, forming a small barrier to block attack sent by Hayate. The shots of rock did not come close to piercing the shield at all, causing Hayate to grimace.

"_That sand moves around him like a fucking shield,"_ Hayate thought while shocked. _"How the hell am I supposed to fight a guy that can defend from every attack?"_ He noticed Gaara's sand breaking down the rocks into smaller pieces to become sand like grains. _"Shit, he can even break down rock to become sand. All I have are earth techniques and my _Taijutsu_? I can't hit him with either unless I come up with something."_

Hayate was forced to jump away when he noticed some sand trying to grab him by the feet. In the air, he flashed through hand seals and when he landed called out "Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Rock Clone Technique)!" He spewed rocks from his mouth, which conformed to take his shape, and slapped two explosive tags onto their backs. He sent them running toward Gaara, himself running right behind them with a small explosive tag kunai prepared. The three jumped from side to side, avoiding attempts to crush him as he went in. When they were finally in range, they struck.

Gaara put up a shield to block the attack. The first one impacted 'his' shield and exploded, which caused some of his sand to be removed during the impact, creating a small gap in the defense. The second one came right after it and exploded, making the gap widen. The gap was about to close up when a small kunai with an explosive tag slipped through the shield when it closed.

A small explosion occurred inside Gaara's shield of sand, causing everyone to wonder what was going on in there.

* * *

><p>(With Suna Team)<p>

"How did an attack like that get passed Gaara's shields?" Temari, while she may not show it as much for certain reasons, truly does love her 'brother'. The fact something got passed his defense like that scared her. More experience shinobi they had fought had never even tried an attack like that on Gaara.

Baki just said nothing and continued to stare at the sand shield. The ultimate defense was not as strong as he had thought. Consecutive blasts at the same point in the shield could apparently create a small gap. Those explosions would blast away some of the sand and create a small gap. A second explosion would widen that gap enough for something small like a kunai to get in. It was a good plan. But, they didn't know about Gaara's second defense.

* * *

><p>(With Konoha Teams)<p>

"He got 'him'," shouted Ino, who locked in shock at what was occurring.

"You're wrong, Ino-chan," said Naruto with a slightly frowning at what had happened.

Those listening turned to Naruto. "And why is that, Naruto," asked Asuma, who was convinced that the attack had gotten the red haired 'boy'.

"Because, Asuma-sensei, 'he' is like me," the silver haired boy replied grimly, shocking the adult Jōnin who knew what he meant while his fellow Genin wondered what he was saying. Naruto just continued on by saying, "If 'he' is like me, that won't bring him down."

* * *

><p>(On the Field)<p>

Everyone watched as the cracked a bit before falling apart, revealing Gaara to the world, except 'he' looked different as patches of 'his' skin and hair were turning into sand and were falling off of 'his' body. Eventually, the rest of his skin turned to sand and fell of revealing something shocking. 'Gaara's' face and body gained a slightly feminine look and 'his' hair was a bit longer whereas instead of being a mop, it fell down straight to the middle of 'his' neck. 'He' also had a set of b-cup breasts on 'his' chest, meaning that 'he' was in fact a she. She was in fact and surprisingly cute. To top it all of that off, she had a psychopathic smile on her face while she was staring at Hayate.

* * *

><p>(With Suna Team)<p>

Temari and Baki stared in shock. Gaara was a girl? How is he… no, she, a girl? How had they not noticed? Did the Kazekage know this fact or would he be shocked as well? There were so many questions running through their minds that they could not think straight.

* * *

><p>(With Konoha Teams)<p>

"_Ok, this has to be like 'Mindfuck Week' or something,"_ Naruto thought in some shock. _"This is like the Haku thing all over again except instead of the girl being a guy; the guys turn out to be the girls and smoking hot ones at that! I swear to Kami-sama, if it turns out more of the guys I know are girls, the fucker who made this fan fiction is going to die!"_

(AN: That's right, he broke the forth wall. Want to fight about it?)

* * *

><p>(Down On the Field)<p>

Hayate was staring at his fellow red head in shock. This 'guy' was in fact a girl? To add to the situation, said girl did not have a scratch on her. Only one phrase came to mind to describe the situation. _"What… the … fuck?"_

Those were his only thoughts as sand snuck up on his body and began to cover him as the girl held out her hand. Her smile widened, causing the boy to panic somewhat as he struggled to break free from the sand that now surrounded him. "I've got you now," she screamed psychotically. "Sabaku Kyū (Sand Binding Coffin)!" The sand finally wrapped completely around him, leaving his head out in the open. "You know, mother only wants the blood of the strong, but she says you will suffice!"

Hayate, knowing he was beaten and about to die, called out to the sickly proctor. "I give," he shouted frantically. "I give up!" The shinobi in the room were about to move in and stop them, but sand began to cover the floor. To get to the boy and get the girl to stop, they would have to risk their lives.

The proctor tried calling out to the girl. "Gaara of Suna, if you do not cease and desist, we will be forced to drop you from the exams and possibly use lethal force," he shouted to her. The girl however would not budge. Her sand was across the floor. She knew there was nothing they could do.

* * *

><p>(With Iwa Team)<p>

"No, Hayate," shouted Renji as he began to worry for his brother's life. He saw the memories he and his brother shared as children. He saw them playing and training with their father. He remembers them both standing at their father's grave for hours after his funeral when he died from illness. He began to remember the promise they made to each other about becoming strong together.

He prepared to jump over the railing to get to his brother only to be stopped by his sensei. "Stay," he commanded in a sad tone. "If you go, that girl will only get more blood. That sand down there will ensnare anyone that jumps onto that floor and since it covers the entire floor, you wouldn't be able to get to him."

Renji's eyes widened. His sensei was right. There was nothing he could do to stop the girl. Hayate was a goner. What would his mother say when he returned home after the exams without his brother? He wished could only hope there was a way to stop this to avoid finding out.

* * *

><p>(With Suna Team)<p>

"Stop Gaara," shouted Temari. However, it fell on death ears. If her brother… no, sister, killed that boy, then that would mean trouble for Suna. Their team could be removed from the exams and the plan would be ruined.

Baki knew this as well, but did not voice it. He knew that once Gaara had gotten into this state, there was nothing they could to stop it unless the Kazekage interfered. And he was not here. That boy was going to die and their standing would be compromised.

* * *

><p>(With Konoha Teams)<p>

Naruto knew the situation was bad and that he had to stop it. While he didn't like Hayate, he knew that Hayate didn't deserve to die like this. "Kakashi, 'Sasuke'," he called out to the two, catching their attention, "move away. I can save him, but I need some space to prepare."

Kakashi, who was still wondering about his student's new abilities, moved out of the way as told. 'Sasuke', even though knowing the situation was dire, did so reluctantly. The Konoha teams, who were in range and heard what he had said, looked at the boy as well, waiting to see what he would do.

"_Ky__ū__bi, I need your help,"_ he thought while reconnecting to the giant kitsune.

His devil arm spirit nodded in agreement. _**"Yes, it seems you do. Why does that woman always have to fuck with her container's mind?"**_

"_Don't know, but it sounds like a personal problem."_ He held his hands out and called fourth his devil arm. "Kyūbi!" Flames slid down his shoulders and Kyūbi's chakrams appeared in his hands, shocking those around him.

Not caring if anyone saw at this point, Naruto ran to the rail and jumped off the edge. He shouted over to Hayate, "If you want to live, close your eyes!" Seeing the boy do so frantically, he threw his chakrams toward the boy. "Jigoku no Arashi (Hell Storm)!" The chakrams circled the boy in a pillar of fire as Gaara attempted to crush him with her hand. Finally, the chakrams came back and revealed that Hayate was now trapped in glass instead of sand.

Hayate, deciding that he would use the chance Naruto had made for him, broke free from the glass and jumped toward the wall he was closest too. Some of the sand covering the field attempted to capture him again, but was stopped by Naruto's chakrams by cutting through the sand, turning the particles connecting the sand to glass. Finally, he made it up into the safety of the stands and ran toward his team.

Naruto however fell to the ground after he had made it to the stands. Sand tried to approach him, but he spun the bladed disks around him, creating a huge whirlwind of fire around him and stopping it from advancing.

Naruto, now knowing his position was safe because of the small ring of fire around him due to that last fire attack, looked at the Gaara, who was now growling at him. "Gaara, the proctor told you to stop," he berated in a mock scolding tone. He then smiled cheerfully at her. "Please remember to stop when told, ok?"

"Sparda," she growled out, her sand that was once spread out around the field retreating. "Mother want's your blood Sparda."

"Yeah, well the only way your mother is getting my blood is if she is a hot MILF, then I'll consider giving her my blood for her sick fetishes."

Gaara stopped raging for a moment to look confused. "MILF," she began, "what is a MILF?"

Naruto looked at her before bursting out into laughter. He then suddenly had to dodge a torrent of sand coming toward him. He looked to see Gaara blushing slightly with an angry look on her face.

"Mother told me to kill you for being… perverted," she said with slight anger. She was about to attack him again but was stopped by some of the Jōnin in the room. The proctor stood in front of her.

"You are lucky that Naruto-san stopped _cough _you from killing that kid _cough_ else you would have been disqualified," he said as sharply as he could despite the cough. "Now please, return to your team."

Gaara's hand twitched as if contemplating to adhere to his order. She looked around her and noted that many of the adult shinobi were prepared to fight her if she chose to disobey. Her mother began to soothe her. She lost her psychotic look as it went back to a frown etched upon her face.

Nodding to them, she walked away and used Suna Shunshin no Jutsu (Sand Body Flicker Technique) to appear next to her team, who began trying to pry about the whole 'being a girl' thing. They received a glare in response.

Naruto chuckled at the situation before jumping back to the Konoha group. When he landed, his fellow Genin were looking at him with their mouths agape. Even the normally stoic Shino lost his calculating personality for a moment to stare in shock. He grinned at them.

"What, you act like you've never seen chakrams before," the silver haired teen stated. He was then almost tackled by Tenten, who was staring at the weapon in awe. He sweat dropped. "Take a picture Panda-chan, it'll last longer."

Tenten ignored the snarky comment and tried to touch the demonic weapon, only to get burned when her finger was about a centimeter away. She quickly pulled her hand back. Getting over the fact she had just been burned by the weapon, she looked at Naruto. "Naruto-san, please remove the anti-theft seal so I can examine it," she pleaded.

"No can do, Panda-chan," he said without a care. "This weapon is sentient, so it has a mind of its own." The sensei and some of his fellow Genin were listening close now. "He wouldn't allow you to touch him unless he likes you. He says he doesn't like you."

"But I barely even know you," she exclaimed in frustration. "How can it hate somebody it doesn't know?"

He shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't really like anybody except me and some other demons." He heard his friends and their sensei shout out 'Demon!' before an explanation. "Look, I told you guy my Kekkei Genkai had five main abilities. I told you about one of them. The second one is called Akuma no Ude. This ability allows me to take souls of demons I kill and turn them into sentient weapons."

The others began to talk amongst themselves while the Jōnin circled Naruto. Asuma spoke for them. "Was that name we heard what we think it is," he asked slightly hesitant.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, he has become a one of my weapons," he responded casually. He noticed the looks they shot him. "Look, Sandaime Ojii-san knows about this already and as discussed, ifKyūbi ever tried anything, then I had to tell him immediately. So far he has yet to try a thing and I am not expecting him to. He and I are partners, so I trust him." He saw Asuma about to say something again and growled in annoyance. "Look, I know you're only asking because you're worried, but please just trust me; I know what I'm doing. Besides, the next match involves one of your students anyway."

Asuma turned his head and found that Naruto was indeed correct when he found that his remaining student's name appear on the screen. "Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsurugi Misumi!" Misumi smiled under his mask and hoped over the railing. Shikamaru just sighed and walked down the steps, ignoring the shouts of good luck from his friends.

Hayate stood before them and nodded at them. "Are both fighters ready?"

"Oh, yes," said Misumi sadistically as he rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Mendokusē (How Troublesome)," said the lazy shinobi. Hayate sweat dropped as and took the response as the Nara's version of 'yes'. He began the match.

Misumi dashed forward in an attempt to capture Shikamaru only to be forced to a halt. Shikamaru sighed lazily with his hands in the rat seal. "Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) success," he stated in a bored tone. He noticed Misumi trying to struggle free and sighed. "Don't try it, it won't work." He noticed Misumi's glare. "You shouldn't have been so cocky out of the gate. It was annoying but a good advantage. Not only that, but it seems you forgot that a Nara can control his and another person's shadows if it's within range. You came into mine and fell right for it."

"This will change nothing," Misumi sneered at him. "You will run out of chakra eventually and when you do, I'll just spring from here and break your limbs!"

Shikamaru gave him a lazy grin. "You really thought I didn't think about that?" He moved his hand toward his pouch, causing his opponent to do the same. He pulled out a kunai with and explosive note attached while his opponent just threw a regular kunai. They both threw the kunai and each back flipped to avoid it.

Misumi however ended up flipping into the wall where the kunai was lodged into, causing him to fall face forward. The kunai overhead then exploded and rubble from the wall fell on top of him.

Shikamaru released his shadow as the medics ran over to check on Masumi while he was declared the winner by Hayate. He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets and walked back up the stairs toward the teams from Konoha. When he got there, he found everybody, Naruto included, looking at him with a sweat drop. "What, why are you all staring like that," he asked.

Naruto just looked at him. "That was just so… boring," said Naruto in a monotone, making him sound as if he was dead. "I mean, I think the battle between Lee and that Yoroi guy was more fun to watch… and Lee kicked his ass in a matter of thirty seconds."

Shikamaru's brow furrowed in annoyance at his fellow Genin's comment and made him ask, "You think I did this to entertain you?"

Naruto nodded his head like the answer was obvious. "Yeah, why else would we be a part of this tournament?"

Shikamaru decided to point out the obvious. "To be promoted to a higher rank."

Naruto stared blankly at him. "So, this isn't a battle royal just for fun?"

"No you idiot," shouted all of the Konoha teams present.

Naruto held up his hands. "Hey, I was kidding! Give me a break. Do you all really think I'm that dumb?" Everyone gave him a deadpan look, including Hinata as well. "Eh, fuck you all."

He began to grumble as the next match was announced. "Tsuchi Kin vs. Sabaku Temari!" Temari, from across the way, jumped over the railing. Her opponent did so as well. The met at the center of the field and Hayate stepped forward.

"Ready to lose, Suna bitch," commented Kin offhandedly.

Temari growled in annoyance. "Not on your life, you Oto whore," she stated back before smirking at her. "So, how many times did they blow up inside you, hm? Twice… maybe three times?"

The Oto kunoichi lost it. "You bitch," she shouted.

Hayate, knowing that a cat fight was about to ensue, yelled for the match to start and then jumped away to escape the wraith of the two females. He wasn't stupid; he knew not to get in front of a brawl between two pissed off kunoichi. He actually wanted to keep his balls.

Kin jumped at Temari, who batted at her with the fan she carried on her back. Kin dodged under the swing and managed to give Temari a swift uppercut to the chin and then kicked her in the stomach, forcing her back a bit. Kin continued with her assault, punching her in the gut and then performing a sweep kick to knock her off of her feet.

Temari, to save herself, planted the fan's but on the ground to keep her up and then brought it up to block a attack from Kin to her chest.

Kin's hand recoiled in pain from hitting the giant metal fan and was forced back to avoid being hit from a direct attack. She noticed Temari had a bruise on her cheek and decided to try and rile her up. "What's the matter Suna bitch, can't take the heat," she mocked.

Temari kept her cool when she noticed Kin had a bloody fist, most likely gotten from hitting her fan and showing that she was a bit beaten up as well. "I don't know, whore," Temari began, "I can take the heat fine. But you aren't looking so good, your hand being a prime example."

Kin growled and quickly threw some senbon. What that girl didn't know was that it had her special bells on them. They would distract her and then she would get hit by the senbon in the neck, putting her in a death like state. So technically, Suna couldn't get mad at Oto before the invasion for killing one of their kunoichi.

That was supposed to be the plan had she actually taken into account the fact that Temari carried a fan, which usually signified a wind user. So when Temari saw the senbon coming right at her, she smirked. She held out her fan, allowing it to open up. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique)!" The wind blew away the needles back toward their thrower, who jumped away to avoid it. But that was all that Temari needed to finish the match.

The blonde aimed her fan toward the still airborne Kin. "I got you! Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" She waved the fan and a huge column of wind surrounded the young Oto kunoichi. The girl put up her arms to try and block the wind that kept her afloat, but she could not. She continued to be cut up by tiny blades of wind, causing her to scream in pain. Finally, when the wind calmed, the girl fell to the floor and a sickening crack was heard as her body hit the concrete.

Kin lay in the crater completely motionless. The medics rushed over and knew she was alive, but had severe fractures all over her body. They rushed her away and Hayate declared Temari the winner. She walked back up the stairs toward her sister and sensei.

* * *

><p>(With Konoha Teams)<p>

"Wow, that was really brutal," was the only comment that Asuma could think at the time.

"Brutal is the understatement of the century," said Naruto as he stared at the field. "To be honest, I would have preferred them ripping each other's clothes off instead of the bloody mess." Naruto was smacked on the back of the head by 'Sasuke', who looked slightly annoyed. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Ok, what's with you?"

"You preferred they take their clothes off during the fight," she asked with an eye twitch.

"What's it matter to you 'Sasuke', you think you wouldn't mind either. I mean, after all, any _male_ would enjoy staring at female flesh, even if it only is a little."

"Not if he isn't a pervert," 'he' replied.

"Everyone is a pervert 'Sasuke', some are just better at hiding it. Besides, it's a natural human instinct at work." He leaned forward. "You know, ever since I found out your secret, you've been acting differently, hell you've even started socializing more. Care to explain."

'He' looked at him. "Well, isn't that what you told me to do? You wanted me to interact with others more and I'm doing that." Seeing Naruto continue to stare, 'he' sighed. "Look, now that someone else knows my secret, I can kind of let loose a bit more. I mean, you promised to back me up should people start asking questions, so I guess just some of the pressure is gone, you know."

Naruto continued to look at 'him' before smirking. "Ok, 'Sasuke', whatever you say, though you might want to get your ass down to the field so you can fight Panda-Chan."

Looking at the board, 'Sasuke' read "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Higarashi Tenten!"

'Sasuke' smirked at Naruto. "Well, that's my cue!" 'He' jumped over the rail and met Tenten at the center of the arena. 'He' grinned at Tenten in some excitement. "Give me a good match, weapons girl."

Tenten sweat dropped. _"Ok, is this 'guy' bipolar or something?"_ In the beginning, 'Sasuke' was all broody. But ever since their team got to the tower, 'he' was socializing a bit more a showing some emotions. She had heard fan-girls talk about 'him' a lot, but not like how 'he' was acting now. It was somewhat suspicious.

Instead of bring it up however; she decided to indulge 'him'. "Whatever, 'Sasuke-san', just be prepared to lose," she stated with confidence.

Hayate looked at them both. "Are you two ready," he asked. He received two nods. "Very well then, let the match begin."

Tenten quickly pulled out a scroll and channeled chakra to it. A puff of smoke filled the air and when it cleared, Tenten held a pair of wooden tonfa's to battle with. She began jumping around before rushing toward 'Sasuke', who could see her slow movements even without 'his' Sharingan active. 'He' pulled out two kunai for each hand and went to meet her.

She ran in and attempted to strike 'him' in the stomach, but 'he' parried the attack with ease and brought his left hand forward in a stabbing motion. She blocked with her right tonfa. The kunai had enough force to lodge it in the shaft of the weapon.

Seizing an opportunity where she saw it, she sweep kicked him while he was shaken up and smacked 'him' with the butt of her weapon, sending 'him' backward and allowing her to continue her assault.

She hit 'him' in the stomach, causing 'him' to lose 'his' breathe and kept at it, hitting 'him' in various places like the shoulder and the leg, causing 'him' to lose his balance at one point. She finally hit 'him' in the face, sending 'him' to the floor.

She smiled, thinking she had beaten Konoha's supposed prodigy, but was shocked when she saw the 'boy' stand. 'He' looked up and revealed a two tomoed Sharingan in all of its glory. She looked at the red eyes that had two black comma like marks in shock. These were the glorious eyes of the Uchida clan? They didn't look like anything special to her.

Thinking she would win despite her opponent's new eyes, she rushed forward, intent on defeating 'him'. She swiped at 'him', only for him to shock her by dodging the attack like it was nothing special. She tried to hit 'him' in his legs, but 'he' jumped over and kicked her in face, sending her tumbling to the ground. She attempted to get up, only to find a kunai near her throat. She looked to see the Uchida looking down at her, 'his' two tomoes rotating slowly as if trying to hypnotize her. 'He' was smiling at her.

"Give up," 'he' said casually. "You can't substitute because you have nothing to substitute with, so you can't get out. I'm also holding a knife to your throat, so if you went for anything, then I could just slit your throat. Give up, for you have lost."

Knowing she was defeated, she conceded to the proctor and was released from 'Sasuke's' hold. They both went back to the stair only to find Naruto now walking down them. He walked past 'Sasuke' and patted him on the back. "Nice job, 'bro'," he said.

* * *

><p>(With Orochimaru)<p>

"_Kukukuku,"_ laughed the Hebi Sennin as he watched the events below unfold. _"'Sasuke-kun's' performance was quite interesting. I knew 'he' would be a worthy subject."_ He then looked to Naruto, who was approaching the last of his remaining members from Oto.

He knew that the boy, Dosu, would not win against the Sparda, so he figured he would use him to draw out to see more of Naruto's abilities. He was expendable, wasn't he?

"_Let's see some more of your power, Naruto-kun!"_

* * *

><p>(Down on the Field)<p>

Naruto noticed that Dosu was at the center waiting for him. When they had their first encounter, the mummy like boy got away from him before he could do damage. Well, it was a one on one match now. There was no place to run or to hide for him. However, he knew that he needed to have some kind of self restraint. He needed information that the mummy probably had.

Why would he care if the mummy was intact or not? Well, he knew Orochimaru was obviously up to something besides wanting to make Saki his personal little slave. This bandaged kid probably knew the real reason why. So after he beat him to a bloody pulp her, he would extract the need information after the exams were over.

Naruto stood in front of the bandaged boy and smirked. "I told you I would get to you, didn't I?"

The boy smiled underneath the bandages. "Well, let's just say I'll be tougher for you than that Inuzuka boy."

"I'll be the judge of that," Naruto replied happily. Hayate approached them and before he even asked if they were ready, received two nods. Finding it a little freaky that they practically read his mind, he began the match.

Immediately, Dosu rushed forward and jumped to a spot near Naruto, who just stood there with a grin waiting for the attack. Dosu got next to him. "This is the end for you. Kyōmeisen (Resonating Echo Drill)!"

Naruto felt a small sting in his ear, but that was pretty much it. He looked at Dosu, who looked surprised that Naruto was not on the ground screaming in agony. "Sorry," he apologized, "but was that small sound supposed to do anything?" Naruto sighed when he saw Dosu dumbly shake his head. "Well then that was anti-climatic! And here I thought I would be able to show off more of my badassery! Just had to ruin it, didn't you, mummy man?" Naruto growled in fake frustration. "Well then, I'll end this quickly. Sparda no Āmu!"

Naruto's arm morphed into a demonic one, shocking all in the room except for the Iwa Genin who had already saw it, and picked Dosu up by the head. His arm covered in raw energy, he slammed Dosu's head down gently. Well, gently enough where he could survive the blow but would be knocked out as a result.

Dosu's head was slammed into the ground. Naruto let his body fall to the earth as the medical teams rushed in to bring him to the medical wing.

Naruto looked at the shocked expressions all over the arena and did the sensible thing at the moment: he bowed, as if he was receiving applause and praise. Yup, he knew he was going to have to explain a lot later, but he didn't care. He just basked in the moment.

* * *

><p>(Ten Minutes Later)<p>

The chosen few for the next round of the exam were now standing in front of the Hokage, each with a number in their hand. "The numbers you have selected will decide your match for the next portion of the exams. Please, tell us your number when you are pointed too. We will start first with Nara-san."

"Mendokusē, I have number seven," the lazy boy said.

"I have number three," said Ino with great confidence.

"I have number one," growled the male Iwa-nin.

"I have number two," Shino said without any emotion.

"I have eleven," said the new feminine like voice of Gaara.

"I have eight," Temari said simply.

"I received ten," Neji said also with no emotion.

"I have four," shouted a cheerful Ayane.

"I have received the youthful number of six," guess who.

"I have nine," 'Sasuke' said gruffly, glancing over to see the number 'his' teammate had received.

"I got five, lucky me," said the silver haired boy with a grin, knowing full well who he would be going up against.

The proctor nodded in acknowledgment. "Everyone," he began, "if you look at the board, you will see your match placements." Everyone looked at the board and saw the placements.

_Third Round Placements:_

_Match 1: __Shiina__ Renji vs. Aburame Shino_

_Match 2: Yamanaka Ino vs. __Shinichi __Ayane_

_Match 3: Sparda Naruto vs. Rock Lee_

_Match 4: Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku Temari_

_Match 5: Uchiha 'Sasuke' vs. Hyūga Neji_

_Buy Match: Sabaku Gaara_

There were murmurs of excitement going around the room. Naruto was no exception. Rock Lee would be a good opponent for him to fight. Lee was hopefully someone who can match his speed. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the Hokage.

"Everyone, you all have one month to train before this last portion of the exam, so use it wisely. Many important people will be coming to see your performances and will judge if your village is fit to receive missions from them, so show them your best. I wish you all good luck." He and his advisers disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked at all the people who would be participating and couldn't help but allow his grin to spread wider across his face. This truly would be a fun exam, regardless if Orochimaru had something planned or not. And if he did, well then he would have to deal with Konoha's new devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Training Missions!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the special edition chapter. If I get up to a thousand subscribers next, you'll see one of these long bad boys again. Now there are probably a lot of complaints I will address now.**

**Rinnegan: Look, he will keep it a secret for the time being. Sure, have him go flaunt it around to the rest of the elemental countries; they won't try anything at all. He's strong right now, but do you think he could handle the entire fucking continent on his ass. The answer is no and when they saw heard he had it, they will work hard to get rid of him immediately. Enough said. But don't worry; you'll see him use it soon.**

**Gilgamesh: He will defiantly be using it next chapter, trust me.**

**The Tower: Not many teams got there early, so we don't know what kind of amenities the tower provides to those who finish early. For all we know, they could actually provide these services.**

**Saki Changing Her Opinion too Fast: Think about it, if someone knew about a secret about you that was as bad as hers, but that person promised not to tell, wouldn't you feel some of the weight on your mind disappear? That's just like her situation. Someone knows about her now and that person has always managed to keep a promise. Of course she will start to open up more now because she now has someone that can help her hide her secret and doesn't have to rely on herself the whole time.**

**Sakura: For the time being, Naruto is going to be a little indifferent. He knows that it was just one of those petty crushes everyone has, but it still hurts. So you will see a bit of a divide between them for a bit.**

**Evil Sealing Method: Explained it in one sentence before the prelims. Saki had the mark sealed up this time before the prelims due to the fact that she had gotten there earlier than other teams, so she would be able to rest and let the initial sealing effects wear off before the matches. That is why she could use chakra and such without worrying about the curse seal.**

**Prelim Battles and Reasons for Wins:**

**Chōji vs. Renji:** **Renji won because I made him stronger than Chōji. It's just that simple.**

**Shino vs. Kankurō:**** Shino won because he had his chakra eating bugs eat at the strings. Add to the fact the Naruto data book put him a bit above Kankurō in strength and Shino would come out on top.**

**Hinata vs. Ino:**** I swear to god I am going to get the most hate mail for this one. First off, according to the official Naruto data book, and I can't believe I am saying this, but Ino had an overall average of two points higher than Hinata, so basically she is stronger much to my shock and awe all things considered from the manga and anime. Second off, Naruto could be used as a weakness to Hinata just as much as she is empowered by him. Many people say Hinata is in love with Naruto, so if someone made sexual suggestions like the ones I had Ino made, you would be damn dazed too. The Ino would have enough time to perform her takeover Jutsu, so she would win.**

**Naruto vs. Kiba:**** Not going to explain it because it's pretty damn obvious.**

**Lee vs. Yoroi:**** Look, Yoroi wasn't tough to begin with plus Lee has no chakra and is incredibly fast. It would be over that quick.**

**Ayane vs. Sakura:**** Some of you die hard Sakura haters must have gotten a kick out of this one. She distracted Sakura in battle and caused her to trip up and not think straight. I personally think I gave Sakura a bit of a chance to fight back. And I use actual techniques she knew at the time too.**

**Zaku vs. Neji:**** The match was quick because I went by the data book on this one. Compared to Neji, Zaku was incredibly weak so yeah, this one also explains itself.**

**Hayate vs. Gaara:**** To be honest, I thought this was one of the better done matches in the chapter and I actually enjoyed writing this one as much as the Naruto matches. It shows some struggle between the two. I also think that it worked into a nice reveal of the female Gaara. Hayate lost though because he was out of his element though really.**

**Shikamaru vs. Misumi:**** I know, almost the same way he defeated Kin. According to the data book, he was weak to begin with and usually let his cockiness get the best of him according to his profile, so yeah, enough said.**

**Temari vs. Kin:**** Another fun match for me to write. It was just a kind of cat fight sort of match. It was great really. By the way, fun fact, Kin doesn't know how to do like anything unless it involves a needle with a bell attached. So that's why she lost; projectiles are ineffective against Temari.**

**Tenten vs. Saki:**** Sasuke was stronger than her in the first data book information, so yeah. Add to the fact that those damned Uchida eyes can basically predict almost what is about to happen, then she would defiantly lose.**

**Naruto vs. Dosu:**** Bastard only knows one damn Jutsu and that the one with his melody arm. Otherwise, his taijutsu it terrible and he isn't even that smart. So yeah.**

**That's pretty much anything. Want to complain about the battles or something, PM me and we will discuss why thing happened the way they did further.**

**Harem: Yes, many of you have been waiting for this list. There are two on there for my personal amusement and other reasons; the other eleven are your top picks. Though just so you know, the poll will be open a bit longer, so this may be subject to change. I do however just want to point out; he may or may not marry all of these women. Some may just be lovers and such considering situations. Your last two picks tied, so I'm using both,**

**Naruto's Harem: Mei Termui (Not surprised actually)**

**Yugito Nii (Again, not surprised)**

**Anko (Not surprised)**

**Samui (I'm not saying 'not surprised' again… damnit)**

**Fem. Gaara (Actually surprised)**

**Konan (Not surprise… ha, didn't say it)**

**Kurenai (Somewhat surprised)**

**Fem. Sasuke (Ha, I am surprised on that one)**

**Guren (This is going to be a hard work in)**

**Tayuya (Foul-mouthed girl, interesting pick)**

**Fu (Rare pairing choice, happy it made it)**

**Now my picks:**

**Ayame: Rare, check. She's a civilian, so I think that might be a first in the Devil May Cry/Naruto xover area. If I can do that, I'm all for it.**

**Last on is a secret, but will be revealed later in time.**

**If I get enough complaints, I might not add Sakura if it bothers you all, but I really do hope the parings don't stop you from reading and enjoying.**

**Also, I'm still taking OC Devil Arm idea's, so send in your submissions now.**

**Anyway, any questions or comments you wish to keep private then please PM me. **

**I'm out,**

**Dark Naruto 101**


	4. Mission 4: Going on A Field Trip

**It's another chapter of The New Devil, coming at you!**

**Sorry for the delay, but I've been having to think about where the plot with this is going and how I would bring about it. The new Naruto chapters have really brought some stuff to light that we really hadn't thought about before and I was just thinking of ways to try and interwork them into the plot. **

**With that being said, here are some review responses.**

**Meech Macko: Don't even know if you're still reading this fic after the comment you made, but I just want to say a couple things. One, this is a Devil May Cry and Naruto crossover. The people in Devil May Cry, they are damn showoffs, enough said. As for Naruto, they may be damn shinobi but ¾ of the characters in that manga don't even rely on stealth. The damn Raikage is built like a brick wall for example. That isn't exactly illusive like a ninja. Not only that, but almost every character in that show gives away fucking info about their ninja abilities, so we've cross the boundary of being illusive ninja. I could probably say that the only true ninja in that show are Anbu and former Anbu members like Kakashi. **

**You also have to remember that Naruto is still somewhat of a kid. Kids have loud mouths and despite being ninja, they like to show off. I mean he has a fucking bloodline. Him, the person everyone made fun of, has a bloodline. Of course he is going to show off.**

**Now, this is a general announcement about the harem. Some of you are thinking "Oh my god, this duchebag of an author is making the harem too big. He's going to marry all of those women as well! Naruto will look like a cock blocking tool bag." No, he won't, because I never said that I was even going to have him marry all of those women. **

**In stories, or at least mine, a Harem qualifies as people who show interest and actively pursue Naruto. Every girl that shows interest or goes after him may not receive his affections in the end. He'll maybe date a few of them on and off and then marry like four or five. **

**For those of you who say that that is too many women still, to start a clan or revive one like Sasuke would in the Naruto manga, you would probably need to have that amount of women help you just so you can get various genetic differences and such to help the clan so their all not the same damned person almost. Enough said.**

**On another note, around the time I post this, I will be fixing the spelling mistake I made when spelling "Uchiha." I got a lot of comments about that, especially avid readers of the series. God, make one damn spelling mistake and people give you the verbal equivalent of wanting to stab you with a pitchfork. I mean, I got a private PM with some guy basically threatening to find me and beat the shit out of me if I don't fix the mistake. That's right, you know who you are.**

**Another thing, I would like to thank you for not sending me hate mail when Ino beat Hinata in the preliminary rounds. I thought all the avid Hinata fans were going to give me a verbal ass kicking. Instead, I am greeted by warm reviews and PMs. You guys are some of the greatest fans. It almost brings a tear to my eye… keyword being almost.**

**So, without further a due and so all of you will stop verbally assaulting me to post already, enjoy this new chapter of New Devil.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry. But in another dimension, maybe they were my idea and I do own them. If that is true, then I hate my rich other self and at the same time also applaud him for defeating Kishimoto-sensei.

Mission 4: Going on A Field Trip

* * *

><p>(Few Days after Prelim's, Naruto's Apartment)<p>

Naruto laid on his bed, thinking on the events that had occurred during the preliminary rounds of the third stage. After they had been given their match assignments, they were blind folded and escorted through a tunnel under the build which led back to the village. Apparently, even with their own genin, they were not trusted enough to know one of the secrets of their own village.

Kakashi then left for the hospital with Sakura in his arms, saying he would come by their respective homes and tell them the training plan for the tournament. Knowing Kakashi, even if actually did want training from him, he would have to find the man himself.

However, he wasn't worried as much about training for the actual tournament itself and was more concerned about the secret plan he had managed to uncover by interrogating that mummy from sound.

* * *

><p>(Flash Back)<p>

_After Naruto had left the area they had exited the tunnel from, he followed the young bandage wrapped shinobi he had fought during the exams all over the place. If someone were to ask him why he was following his target, he probably wouldn't have an answer for them. Lucky for him however that he could blend in with his surroundings. _

_Hey, he was able to paint the Hokage monument in a bright orange jumpsuit in broad daylight and nobody noticed until he had already done it. Blending in, especially with his current clothing, would be like a parlor trick in comparison._

_As to why he had decided to follow the bandaged genin, it was simply because he might have knowledge on what the Hebi-Sannin (Snake Sage) had used to make that curse mark that was put on Saki. _

_The curse mark actually had him slightly worried. He was really starting to hope that there was no _Yokai (Demonic Energy)_ involved, because if it was, then he was really stumped on how the damned snake was able to create his own _Yokai_ without being a demon._

_He continued looking at his target. He was talking to some food merchants, probably trying to get some lunch in his stomach from all those days his team had been in the forest. The silver haired genin then took notice that while Dosu was walking away with a bag in hand that he had just done a quick substitution with a _Bunshin (Clone)_ he had created._

_Now that he thought about it, Dosu seemed far more skilled in espionage the actual combat, which was a little surprising to him. You would think that someone who walked around dressed like a mummy would suck at infiltration and such, but the skills were there._

_He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost hadn't noticed the bandaged hand about to strike him from behind. Almost didn't notice._

_Moving quickly to subdue his attacker, he performed a sweep kick, knocking his opponent of balance. Then, like lightning, he grabbed the person by the scruff of their clothing before they could fall and lifted the figure up. Naruto turned around and saw he was holding the form of Dosu, the one he had been following._

_Naruto chuckled when he noticed Dosu glaring at him with his one eye. "You know, I'm kind of insulted that you think that a simple jutsu like _Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)_ would trick me," he commented, trying his best to sound upset. He noticed Dosu glare harder, causing Naruto to grin at him again. "You know, you're only making this so much more fun for me, right?"_

_Dosu growled at him. "Why are you following me, you silver haired pest," he asked while struggling to break free._

"_So I'm a 'silver haired pest', huh? Not the worst thing I've ever been called. You could probably put it up there with gaki and such maybe." He gave a small chuckle again. "But again, I've been called much worse." _

_Naruto's grin than wavered and gave way to a stern look. He was all business now. "I want you to tell me about Orochimaru." Noticing the bandage-wrapped boy's shocked looked, he continued. "I know you are working for him and it was damn easy for me to tell that he was playing the role of your sensei during the preliminary stage. So tell me, what is Orochi-teme up too?"_

_Naruto was surprised when he felt his captive's spit hit his face, causing his eyebrows to rise questioningly? How the hell could he spit on him, he was wearing bandages for Kami-sama's sake. _

"_Like I'll tell you shit," replied Dosu, still struggling to break out of Naruto's strong grip._

_Naruto looked at him and sighed. He turned his head to the side and slowly turned his head back with a face that shocked and scared Dosu at the same time. The guy holding his face was pouting and had his eyes watering. "Please," he said in a low voice as if he was about to break into tears, "tell me what Orochimaru is planning"_

_Dosu looked at him with a sweat drop. "No," he deadpanned._

_Naruto's face returned to normal. "Oh come on, that shit always worked when I was a kid with the female Anbu!"_

"_Well, in case you haven't noticed dumbass, I'm male," said Dosu flatly. Was he really trying a technique that worked on females on him?_

_Naruto gave him a suspicious glance. "I don't know," Naruto began, "I mean, everyone thought Gaara was a guy, but look how that turned out? How the hell do I know you don't have a pair of melons under those bandages?"_

_Dosu got a tick mark on the back of his head. "When I get the chance, I'm going to murder you."_

_Naruto gained a horrified look. "Oh my Kami-sama, not only is he actually a she, but she's PMSing! Not even a demon wants to fuck with a woman on her time of the month!" In his head, he could clearly make out Ky__ū__bi saying 'amen to that' before getting slapped in the head by the demoness inside of him._

_Dosu started sputtering unintelligible words, his moods looking like they were a mixture of sadness and anger. Dosu finally choose to make his rage clear. "You mother fucking piece of shit! I'm a man you moron. I have a pair down there if you want to check."_

_Naruto looked even more horrified. "And give those sick yoai fan girls more ammunition? Not a chance in hell. I hate just thinking about what they would do with it." He shuddered at the thought. Naruto then growled. "Oh man, were getting off topic here!" He tightened his grip on Dosu. "Tell me what Orochimaru is planning or I will take drastic measures that will be so painful that you will wish you were dead."_

_Dosu gulped. Naruto seemed like he really would try something drastic. But then again, he had him too. _

_Deciding to try and play it cool, he looked at Naruto before chuckling. "You really think you have me, don't you," he asked as though he were amused. "This is a foreign village. If I go missing, the other hidden villages will blame Konoha and they will be trusted even less amongst villages. Not only that, but you'll just give Oto a reason to go to war with Konoha. I'm sure Iwa wouldn't mind helping us out. I think with enough convincing that Kumo would help too! It's a losing situation for you!"_

"_You really think they would do all of that just for a genin," Naruto asked in a flat tone. Seeing Dosu nod, Naruto sighed. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Seeing his questioning look, Naruto continued on. "Were genin, the lowest of the low. We make up standard military forces, the grunts of the shinobi world if you think about it. If you were to go missing, you'll be lucky if someone even notices you're gone. In other words, for somebody who is basically a pawn on a chess board, do you really think you're that important where a war would occur over your disappearance?"_

_Dosu finally thought about it and paled significantly. If he were to go missing, Orochimaru would probably suspect that he was probably captured by the enemy. He would then call of the invasion to keep to keep his forces intact, fearing Konoha might be prepared for him now. But Naruto was right; no war would be started over his disappearance._

_Seeing Dosu actually think about it, Naruto decided that he would try and seal the deal. "Look, you know Hebi-teme doesn't care about what happens to you and to be frank, neither do I. But, I'll give you a choice, you can give me the information or I could use force, your choice mummy man."_

_Dosu weighed his options. The forceful method probably involved taking him to an interrogation specialist and those guys knew how to break a man's sprit. That sounded quite painful and he had no urge to experience it firsthand. However, then again, if he were to give the information and Orochimaru were to find out that he had done it, things would not end well for him and he knew it._

_Finally, Dosu picked the former of the two options. "Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know," he said. "However, I want protection from Konoha for this, alright."_

_Naruto nodded. "If your information is credible, than I think I can arrange that. And just to make sure it is credible…" His eye's flashed purple and gained four rings with a now dilated pupil. "_Jigokudō (Naraka Path)._" Suddenly, a ripple formed in the ground behind Naruto and a second later, a large black face that also wielded a pair of the purple rippled eye burst through purple fire. It also had a crown on its head with kanji for 'hell' on it._

_Dosu stared at the being behind Naruto and began to wonder if telling him the information was a good idea. That thing behind him, it just wasn't normal. Just be looking at it, he sensed a bad vibe coming off of it and it made him want to run for his life._

_Naruto on the other hand turned around, looked at the being behind him, and gave a low whistle. "Woe man, check you out," he shouted while grinning. "You just look so menacing and… badass if you want me to be honest with you." He turned back to Dosu. "So big guy, want to lend me a hand here?"_

_The beast complied by opening its mouth to reveal a large pink tongue. The being stuck its tongue out and contorted it into the shape of a hand._

_Dosu felt his mouth open and his tongue eject from his mouth, somehow passing through the bandages and extending all the way to the demonic hand, which grasped it firmly causing Dosu to whimper. Dosu's eyes wondered to Naruto._

_Naruto smirked at him. "Sorry, but he is my insurance. The big guy back there helps me with interrogation. There is a rule to how this interrogation works though. If you lie to me even once during questioning, the big guy back there will eat your life energy and kill you. Then I can get the information I want regardless. This one just happens not to kill you. Understand?"_

"_Crystal clear," replied Dosu shakily._

_Naruto nodded his head. "Ok then, so let's start this interrogation. First question: Is Orochimaru planning an invasion of Konoha?"_

"_Yes, he intends to attack on the day of the exams after that Uchiha fights and is weak enough."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at the response. "I know Orochimaru wants the _Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)_, that fact is as clear as day. What I don't understand is why he would wait until 'Sasuke' fights?"_

_Dosu shakes his head. "Look, I don't know for sure, but my guess is so the prick is weak enough to capture with ease."_

_Naruto nodded in acceptance of the idea. Orochimaru may have been playing with them in the forest of death, but Saki had known how to hold on long enough to keep back. It meant that she could at full strength probably put up resistance when Orochimaru sent troops after her. Now it was starting to make sense._

_He knew that it wasn't just the Uchiha he was after though. The destruction of Konoha had to be in there somewhere. If it were just for Saki, the snake wouldn't bother with an invasion and would have just sent in a capture team. He had to be sure._

_Naruto asked seriously, "Do you know what his main objectives with this invasion are?"_

_His captive nodded hesitantly. "Yes, he had three goals that he told us about originally. One was to take the _Fūin no Sho (Scroll of Seals). _The second goal was the elimination of the Sandaime Hokage." Naruto's grip on his shirt tightened, so he moved as quickly as he could to the next one. "The third was to burn Konoha to the ground."_

_Naruto now was able to confirm his suspicions. By taking out the Hokage, Konoha shinobi would begin to lose morale and the tides would turn in favor of the invading forces from Oto and Suna. It would also make it harder for survivors to rebuild the village in the end. It was a good strategy, but Orochimaru was unable to factor in one thing: Naruto Sparda was there to help keep the tide in Konoha's favor._

_With this information, he would be able to go to his Ojii-san and tell what Orochimaru was up to. Konoha's forces would be prepared for invasion and being more skilled than the forces of Suna or Oto, defeat them with little loss of life. If Orochimaru had caught them off guard, the losses might have been worse._

_Naruto began thinking of any other questions he wanted to ask. That _Yokai_ that he and that curse seal emitted was annoying him. He may have understood where Orochimaru had gotten the idea from, but where did he get the power to bring it to life._

_He looked Dosu in the eye. "Tell me, do you know if Orochimaru has come into contact with any demons as of late?"_

_Dosu looked thoughtful for a moment, contemplating the answer before shrugging his shoulders. "Can't say," replied Dosu in a tone that showed how unsure he was. "Orochimaru-sama is a strange guy, but he mostly keeps anything big to himself." Then his eyes widened. "Wait, I just remembered two things!"_

"_Well, what are they," Naruto asked impatiently. This could be very important and he was lucky the guy in front of him remembered before he let him go._

"_Well, for one thing, Orochimaru-sama has started collecting giant black slabs with a strange language on them. I heard him mutter something about a portal."_

_Orochimaru was using giant black stones with strange markings on them as a portal? What for?_

"_**Wait, that just sound like a false Hell Gate that I was being ordered to protect a few thousand years back,"**__ exclaimed Echidna within his mindscape._

_Naruto was lost for a moment_ 'Excuse me,'_ he asked a bit confused._

"_**Back before I became a Devil Arm, I was the guardian of a false hell gate created by the Order of the Sword in Fortuna Forest. Of course, I was defeated by Dante and he destroyed my gate."**__ Seeing Naruto still not understand, she continued. __**"Naruto-sama, what the little bandaged human is describing to you is called an artificial hell gate. Unlike a true hell gate, artificial ones can only let a certain amount of demons through."**_

_The memories from Dante and Nero on the subject kicked in and made him realize what Orochimaru truly had. If he somehow managed to get one or two of those into Konoha on the day of the invasion, they just might be in trouble. No, might is putting it mildly. They would be in a lot of trouble._

_Deciding that he wanted to get this second thing Dosu remembered over with, Naruto asked "What was the other thing?"_

"_I saw a book," said Dosu_

"_A book," Naruto repeated out loud in an incredulously tone. "What the hell is so important about a goddamned book that you decided that I needed to know about it?"_

"_Because, when I was able to sneak a peek at it while I was grabbing something for Orochimaru-sama, it described about creating a higher being of some sort. It kind of looked like a demon but also like one of those mythical angels, you know?"_

_A demonic looking angel sounded kind of familiar to him. He thought about it and then searched through some of the memories his three ancestors had left him. He came across some memories and information that shocked him. _

_There were humans that had turned themselves into demons that had angel like appearances? He kept replaying the images in his mind over and over again. It seemed unreal to him. Then again, who was he to say that it was impossible? He was a half-devil himself, so it probably wasn't in the range of impossibility._

_The only question was how Orochimaru got his hands on the procedures to perform the Ascension Ceremony? Wasn't their main headquarters burned to the ground after it self-destructed? If it was, which he knew for a fact that it had, then that meant one of two things: A) Someone made a copy of the notes and stashed them somewhere or B) The book somehow survived the burning._

_However he got it didn't matter at this point however because if he had it, then that would explain why he felt _Yokai _being released from Orochimaru. Hell, it would explain how he was able to create the curse seal and influence others with it. _

_Naruto nodded with new resolve. He was going to have to warn the village before it could occur. He was going to stop Orochimaru and he was going to make sure that snake died. However, before Naruto could do anything of the sort, he needed to tie up a loose end._

_Naruto looked back at the King of Hell. "Time for your judgment big guy; did he tell the truth or not?" The beast behind him seemed to process the information._

_There was a tense moment before the King of Hell released his grip on Dosu's fake tongue. The mummy wasn't lying to him like he had secretly hoped. This was going to be a big problem then._

_He looked down at Dosu before grabbing him again. Dosu's one visible eye widened. "Wait," he panicked, "I told you everything because you said you wouldn't kill me."_

"_And I am not going to," replied Naruto. He saw Dosu relax a bit. "However, I am going to wipe your mind of the conversation we just had. Can't have it reach Hebi-teme, can we?"_

_Naruto saw him about to protest, but before he could Naruto thrust his other hand over Dosu's forehead. He then selected the memory he wanted by searching through the boys mind using his _Ningendō (Human Path) _and selected the memory. He destroyed any trace of it from Dosu's mind and let the Oto-nin drop onto the floor of the roof they were on._

_Naruto walked to the edge and looked out over the village. His mind flashed through events of when he was a child. The looks of hatred he received, the scorn that had been directed at him. Parents forced their children to stay away from him and made it look like he was a bad kid. It made him clench his fists in anger at their ignorance._

_He then looked down upon the people he had sworn to protect as a shinobi and was surprised. He saw young children playing in one of Konoha's many parks. He looked and saw merchants and their buyers happily talk about the day's events. He saw them display an emotion he had never seen on their faces around him. They were happy._

_He clenched his fists harder. They were happy when he had not been. Why do they deserve happiness when he had not been given the chance for it himself? _

_And then he remembered why they hated him. They hated him because of the demon that had been in his gullet. They were afraid that the demon who had taken the lives of their family members, who had destroyed over a quarter of Konoha before it had been stopped, would escape and do it all again just to finish the job. And they their fear was somewhat justified. Demons don't like to leave a job unfinished or else their peers would call them weak._

_They were afraid and when people are afraid, they act without rational. That was a part of nature, the 'human self preservation instinct' as he had heard the demonic kitsune refer to it. In order to insure their survival, they would isolate him. So could he really blame them?_

'Do they really deserve to die,'_ he questioned. _

_Despite his want and desire to… he could not, despite what his heart said, hate them. They were afraid and that is why they acted the way they did. He did not want to justify their actions, but this was the correct answer. So, to overcome this, he would have to stay true to his original idea: become strong and show them that they have nothing to fear._

_He nodded his head in confirmation and as soon as that rare moment of seriousness was there, it had disappeared from him when he dashed off toward his home, thinking somewhat happy thought again despite what he had heard._

(Flashback End)

* * *

><p>Naruto pushed himself further up against the head board of his bed and sighed in frustration. He had the knowledge on the attack, but yet he wasn't able to talk to the old man about the attack because he was busy with preparations for the finals of the exams. It was like whenever he had to tell the old coot something, he was always busy. Then again, that is the life of the Hokage, paper work and all.<p>

He would of continued thinking on the matter if something not bumped into his bed. He turned and looked at one of his clones, who was holding a vacuum in his hand and trying to clean under the bed. Naruto growled at the clone. "Watch where you're going, baka," he said hotly.

The clone pulled its head from under the bed and gave its creator a blank. "Shut up, oyoban," it began plainly, "you are not even helping us clean the apartment!"

"And that's why I have you guys, for cheap menial labor."

"Screw you oyoban," shouted all the clones in the room. There had been one dusting in the corner, one sweeping up and cleaning the kitchen area, one was picking up all the garbage in the apartment of the floor, and there was also one on the front porch tending to the plants.

"Besides the only reason you even have us is because you stole the damned scroll up in Kage Tower," commented the clone dusting in the corner. He was promptly dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"So, anyone else want to make a snarky comment," asked the creator of the clones. Said clones promptly shut up and continued with their work. Naruto then created a new one and had it continue the dispelled clone's job.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction and was about to lay back down when there was a knock at the door. The silver haired teen pulled himself off of his bed and went toward the door. He sidestepped the vacuuming clone and opened the door and revealed an Anbu with purple hair dressed in standard Anbu uniform. The person wore the Neko (Cat) mask.

Naruto smirked at her appearance. "Well hello there, Neko-Chan," he greeted. "How've you been? You never call, you never write, what's a poor boy to think when his favorite Anbu protector disappears from duty?"

He couldn't see it, but she was smiling behind her mask. "It has been a while, hasn't it," she commented lightly. "But you seem to be doing well for yourself, aren't you Naruto-kun?"

He smiled in return. "Well, I have been getting around I suppose."

"I can see that, seeing as how you defeated your opponent's easily in the competition."

He smirked in return. "Well, I always did tell you I would become the most awesome shinobi ever, didn't I?" She chuckled lightly in response, causing him to grin slightly. "You know, have I ever told you that you have a beautiful laugh?"

She rolled her eyes behind her mask. "Yes, you did," she deadpanned. "When you were a kid, you constantly told me. You once even said that you would one day become my boyfriend."

He pouted for a second before once again grinning full force. "Well, I'm old enough now to become your boyfriend. What do you say?"

She blushed behind her mask and began to imagine it a bit before replying, "In your dreams, Naruto-kun."

"Ouch," he pulled back, placing his hands over his heart. "Your words are so hurtful Neko-Chan!" A waterfall of tears began to cascade down his face as he looked at her. Seeing her unconvinced, he stopped his attempts and crossed his arms over his still bare chest. "Well, that failed miserably. However, seeing as how you just suddenly showed up out of the blue again, I'll take a gamble and guess your not here for pleasantries."

She nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Hokage-sama has asked that you report to the tower immediately for a meeting."

"Understood," he acknowledge going into business mode. He turned around and looked back inside the apartment. "Guys, get this place cleaned by the time I get back." He then closed the door and followed his former protector to the tower.

* * *

><p>(Kage Tower, Few Minutes Later)<p>

The old kage was conversing with his former pupil when Neko and Naruto entered. They immediately stopped their conversation and looked toward the two. The old man smiled at them. "Thank you, Neko," he said. "All Anbu, leave us." All three of them watched Neko leave in a puff of smoke and the signatures in the room disappear. A silencing seal appeared on all of the walls of the room.

Sarutobi looked at the young man in front of him. In the preliminary rounds, he showed such power and skill that he had ever seen from the boy. And the abilities he displayed only further proved his theory that he was being truthful in this matter.

The wizened man lit his pipe and then stroked his long white beard. "Naruto-kun, congratulations are in order for your wins during your matches," he said with a small smile.

Naruto did not grin nor did he smile. His face stayed hardened. "We've got trouble Ojii-san," stated flatly.

Both of the older men adopted the same face. "What's the matter, gaki," Jiraiya asked seriously. He was really hoping that he wasn't right about seal issue at this point.

"It's Orochimaru." The statement caused both men to tense, but he continued. "I have knowledge that he is going to attack the village on the day of the exam's finals."

"How do you know this," asked Sarutobi, who was dreading the thought that his former student might be attacking on that day.

"I had my suspensions. For one thing, he was with us during the exams." Seeing the men gain a questioning look, he decided to elaborate. "He was disguised as the sensei from Oto."

"How could you tell it was him, Naruto-kun?"

"Three things led me to believe it was him. One, he smelled of snakes. Two, his chakra signature felt familiar. The third thing is what disturbed me the most though. He was emitting the same Yokai as the Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven). It was without a doubt the damned snake."

"But kid, Orochimaru is human. How would he have Yokai," asked the white haired sennin.

"I have a theory that was presented to me by the soul of Gilgamesh, Echidna. Thousands of years ago, before our current age, the world was far more advanced. According to Echidna, she once had a partnership of sorts with an organization call the Order of the Sword, a group that was supposedly dedicated to protecting the world from demons. In reality, their goal was world domination of sorts.

"Echidna was in a contract with them. The leader was a human priest of sorts for the religion they believed in, which was the worship of the devil and my ancestor, Sparda. He and his followers used a ceremony called Ascension Ceremony. The ceremony basically turned humans into demons that looked like angels and had the ability to switch between demon and human forms. I can't specify for sure, but it's the only way to explain what's going on."

The two sat their stunned at the idea of one of the village's greatest enemies having demonic abilities. An Orochimaru with the powers of a demon could only make the Hebi-Sennin even more powerful. He would actively threaten the village in various ways that they might not even be able to deal with.

The old Hokage brought his wrinkled hand and brought it up to rub his temple. "My boy, if what you're suggesting is true, then this could be a dire situation indeed. Tell me, where did you get this information?"

"I got it off one of the Oto shinobi," he replied. "I used the Jigokudō ability of the Rinnegan (Samsara Eye), which is basically an interrogation ability. I can tell the information was valid if the person answers all of my questions without lying because if they even lie once, the king of hell consumes their souls. The person I interrogated lived, so I know he was telling truth. Afterwards, I eliminated the memory from his mind."

Ignoring the fact they heard another ability of the Rinnegan, the two adults looked at each other, as if knowing what the other was thinking. They nodded and then looked toward Naruto.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "Thank you for the information Naruto, you just probably saved the lives of thousands, as well as important figures attending the finals." The old kage then reaches down and pulls out two scrolls. He throws them to Naruto, who catches them in his hand. "It's a good thing that I was about to assign you these missions anyway."

Naruto looked at the scrolls and saw they were both A-rank mission scrolls and was greatly shocked. He was getting two solo missions? He was only a genin. Of course, he was happy that his grandfather figure trusted him so much, but a genin has never been given a solo mission before that wasn't a D-rank.

Knocking himself out of his stupor, he shook his head and stared at the old man. "Ojii-san, you're really giving me two high ranking missions?"

"One of them is a Solo mission, Naruto-kun," corrected Sarutobi. "The other one is a joint mission with Jiraiya-kun here."

"Whoa, I'm going to be working with Ero-Sennin?" Said man face faulted while the kage just chuckled in his chair.

Sarutobi looked over to his student with an amused smile. "You know Jiraiya-kun, I think he hit the head on the nail with that one, didn't he?" Said man just grumbled as he picked himself off the floor. He turned back to the silver haired teen. "Yes, you will be working with him. Your goal is to track down my other wayward student, Senju Tsunade." Naruto open the mission scroll as he continued on. "She was last seen on the borders of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) gambling in local casino's there."

"So, she's a gambler then, any good?"Jiraiya and Sarutobi stifled a laugh. "Guess not then." He made a mental note to challenge her to a game of cards when they got back. "So, why am Ero-Sennin and I being sent after this broad?"

"First off kid," began Jiraiya, "I wouldn't call her a broad to her face, or she'll punch you through a mountain. Second, were going after her because if what you said is true, then were going to need as much help as we can get. My spies had said Orochimaru was planning something, but they couldn't get a hold of it before. We were planning on getting Tsunade as a precaution, extra insurance if you would."

"However, this is your secondary mission," stated the old Hokage. "While Jiraiya-kun here is gathering information on the current whereabouts of Tsunade, I need you to head to a small village in Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning) to deal with a demon there."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right," stated Naruto with slight apprehension. "You want me to go to a nation, with a village we've always been at war with, to deal with a demon problem?" Seeing his leader nod, he sighed. "If you don't mind me asking, why am I going there? Shouldn't their shinobi village be taking care of the problem?"

Sarutobi grinned slightly. "Ah, but there is the beauty of it my boy," he commented lightly. "It seems the team that Kumogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Clouds) has been unable to handle the situation. The villagers have been very unsatisfied with their handling of the situation and sent us a message with a job offer. This can be the greatest insult to a shinobi village, especially in their own territory."

"Yeah, but won't that make them want to kill me?"

Sarutobi looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Yes, it might. However, they won't because by attacking one of our shinobi, they would be declaring war on us."

"But I'm only a Genin!"

"Yes Naruto-kun, but you are a Jinchūriki (Power of Human Sacrifice). Another village killing a Jinchūriki is taken usually as a sign that the other village is preparing to go to war with them. This would cause an up roar amongst our council not only because of your little friend, but because our shinobi council actually likes you."

"So that's why you can send me on this mission without worry really."

"You are correct. Unless you do something to harm the country or their village in anyway, your basically protected in a way."

Naruto nodded. He was gambling with his life here, but what was life without a little fun life and death situation. "Fine then, I'll take care of the job."

"Good. You'll have two weeks to get it done and then meet back up with Jiraiya-kun during week three of the break. I'll have a hawk send you a message about where he is."

Naruto grinned at him. "I'll get it done, Ojii-san. I'll run home and grab my stuff, then head out." Before he left, however, Sarutobi stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, by the way, I was informed this morning that the rest of the weapons you requested to be made have been finished and are in the weapons lab. Before you leave, head there and retrieve your items."

Naruto nodded in confirmation before heading back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's Apartment, Several Minutes Later)<p>

Naruto was currently in his apartment grabbing some of the ninja supplies he needed. He figured that since he was going to be gone a while that he should probably bring some training scrolls with him just in case. He packed some training scrolls on advanced manipulation he had bought at a shinobi store near his house and also had them make more of his purple trench coat.

He also sealed away a few other scrolls on Kenjutsu (Sword Arts) and Fūinjutsu (Sealing Arts). He figured learning a few Kenjutsu moves might be best since he was eventually going to have one of his ancestor's swords. Knowing a few techniques that could be used with them before hand would probably be very helpful in developing ideas for more as well as learning the techniques that came with the abilities.

As for Fūinjutsu, he wanted to know about seals should he come across them and need to make some of his own. His Ojii-san had always told him that a good shinobi was well versed in every art. He knew he would never be good with Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques), so why not try and keep himself well rounded.

He finished putting everything onto his sealing scroll, sealed it up, and then placed it on a free belt loop. When he double checked to make sure he had all of his equipment, he went to his chair, grabbed his trench coat, and slipped it on. Seemingly satisfied with the results, he walked to the door, opened it up, and walked out onto the railing way. He turned around and sealed the door with a locking seal.

He was just about to walk away when he heard a voice from behind say, "Yo!" Naruto swiftly turned around and saw his one eyed sensei looking at him and casually crouching on the railing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. One-Eye," stated Naruto dryly. He performed a mock bow, causing the tails of his trench coat to fly up behind him. "To what do I owe the honor of his majesty gracing me with his presence?"

Kakashi, from where he stood, did not look amused. "Cut it out, Naruto," he deadpanned. "I came to talk to you about training for the exams."

Naruto abruptly stood up and faked shock. "What? But I thought _Uchiha-sama_ was your favorite pupil? Shouldn't you be offering 'him' training instead?"

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "Naruto, you know that I don't have favorites." He then eye smiled at him. "As for training, I figured I could train you alongside 'Sasuke' for the exams."

Naruto frowned at him. "You know, I would be all for it except for the fact that 'Sasuke' and I, if we both win our matches, may end up fighting each other in the next round. We would probably know what the other could do and then the battle would be no fun at all." He then grinned. "Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't."

"And why can't you train with us?"

"Because I've got a mission," the silver haired teen stated before walking the other way toward the stairs, leaving behind a shell shocked Kakashi.

Genin, if they were participating in the exams, usually weren't given missions during the time of the finals. For one to do so, they would be forced to break away from their training to do it. This would take time out of Naruto's training schedule. Now he was curious.

He hopped right to where Naruto was and began casually walking beside him on the rail. "What kind of mission you got there Naruto," he asked.

"You really want to know?" Seeing his sensei nod, he motioned him to lean in closer. "Well, you see sensei...," he positioned his mouth right at Kakashi's ear and shouted, "it's A SECRET!" The Jōnin, so startled, lost control of his footing and fell of the railing. He fell into an open dumpster bellow.

Naruto jumped down and landed next to the dumpster and looked at his sensei, whom just happened to be crawling out of the dumpster. "You know sensei; you really need to learn not to listen to me when I motion to come in close. What is this, the third time you've fallen for the same trick?"

Kakashi glared at his student. "Enough Naruto, tell me your mission. This is an order from your superior."

Naruto looked unfazed. "Yeah, well my mission was from the Hokage directly and in the mission scroll, it says no one is to know the details of the mission. If you want to know, ask him Kakashi-sensei." He then began walking away. "Anyway, see you in a month sensei. Don't train 'Sasuke' too hard." He then disappeared in a burst of speed.

Kakashi fully stood up and jumped out of the trash dumpster. He pulled a stray banana peel from his hair and shook out the remaining gunk. He grunted as he shook off his legs and other body parts. "I really need to talk to Hokage-sama about this." He then took a sniff of the rest of his body and belched. "First though, I could really use a shower." He then preformed the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to get back to his apartment, intent on taking a shower.

* * *

><p>(Konoha Weapons Research Facility)<p>

Naruto had originally thought about saying goodbye to some people, but had decided against it because it would only make getting out of the village more troublesome. So he went straight to the village gate and showed the eternal gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, his mission scroll. After wishing him well, they pointed him the direction of the Weapons Research Facility. What he came to absolutely surprised him.

The Weapons Facility was a small wooden building with smoke rising out of long metal pipes to the side. It was definitely not what he was expecting. He had thought it was going to be some cool high-tech underground facility or a huge base hidden inside the mountain. But, all he got was some old shack.

He knocked on the wooden door to the shack. He waited patiently and after a minute, there was still no answer. Just when he was about to knock again, an explosion occurred within the building.

He quickly drew Purotekutā and kicked the door in. Smoke poured out of the room as he entered, walking around carefully. As the smoke cleared, he noticed all of the finely crafted weapons in the room.

He walked in further and found a small figure rising in the smoke. Naruto used a small bit of wind chakra to clear away the smoke and found a short balding old man wearing a green coat and a small apron underneath.

Naruto walked over and offered a hand to the older man, who gladly accepted. "Thanks there, kid," he said happily.

Naruto looked around at the still clearing smoke. "What happened here, old timer," Naruto asked curiously.

The old man grinned at him sheepishly. "Well, I was kind of testing a new smoke bomb formula that was supposed to stun the target. As you can see, it kind of backfired on me."

"Yup, I got no doubts about that."

The older man smiled at him. "Well, it's over now. Thanks for the help kid. Name's Iō, I'm in charge of making the village's weapons, but I guess you kind of figured that out now, huh?"

Naruto nodded at him. "Yup, you got that right. I'm Sparda Naruto by the way."

Iō blinked in surprise before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you're the young man who put in the request for those specially made weapons, right." Seeing Naruto nodded in confirmation, he let out a shout of excitement. "My boy, you don't know how fun it was to make those little babies. Abet, you gave us some schematics instead of just having me make it, but still, that was probably the most fun I've ever had making a weapon of that magnitude."

The old man then began to ramble on and on about it, reminding Naruto of a certain panda like weapons expert. It looks like he just met another weapons enthusiast, one that was probably worse in fact.

"_**Yes, but this one isn't a sexy weapons loving kunochi that would probably enjoy inspect your weapon of chaos,"**_ stated the perverted kitsune in his gullet.

"_**Master, don't listen to ero-kitsune,"**_ shouted Echidna._** "Besides, weapons girl has to get in line. I saw it first."**_ Said statement caused Naruto to slightly blush and Kyūbi to roar in laughter. Naruto decided to tune out the conversation and thought it would be best to stop Iō from continuing on about the weapons designs.

Naruto put his hand out in front of the old man's face, causing him to stop. "Look," he began, "I appreciate how happy you were to do the project and I would just _love_ to spend the entire day talking to you about it. However, I have a mission, so if I could just pay you and pick up my order."

The old man nodded in confirmation, a bit calmer now. "Sorry," he apologized, "but I just get so carried away when it comes to weapons that I sometime lose track of the matter at hand." He saw Naruto was reaching for his wallet, but stopped him. "As for payment, consider this on the house."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really, I can pay you, its fine."

"No way kid," said a grinning Iō. "This was a really enjoyable project to work on. It was my pleasure to work on it. It's free of charge because I hope you'll come back after seeing my work and want me to make more items."

Naruto was shocked. This guy may not know who he was, but this man, without even knowing him too well, just showed him a great deal of kindness. He was getting the feeling he and this guy were going to do a lot of business in the future and become very good friends.

He grinned at the Iō. "Thanks Iō-san!"

Iō smiled right back at him. "Not a problem kid." He turned around and looked at the back room. "Shōseki," he called out, "bring in young Sparda-san's order!" There was a shout of 'hai' from the back room.

Out came a bi-spectacled boy who was dressed in a red jacket, a brown belt, and brown pants. He was carrying out a wide black box.

Iō pulled out a table and had the boy place the box on the table. He gave Naruto a loose grin. "You ready to see them kid'o?" Seeing the young shinobi nod, he opened the case and revealed its contents.

Inside, he saw a giant knife like obsidian blade. It had an ornately etched base and a small bar in front of it that he could squeeze. The handle red handle would rotate as well from the look of things.

Next were two rectangular like objects with handles. One was white and had small gold carvings of angelic wings on both sides. The other was black and had red demonic like wings carved into it on both sides.

Naruto admired them carefully. "Iō-san… you do great work."

The old man's grin never left his face. "Thanks kid." Seeing Naruto's hesitance, he made an encouraging motion. "Go ahead, take them."

Naruto went and pulled out the weapons and placed them on the table to admire their beauty. In his opinion, they were magnificent. Each of them a beautifully crafted works of art. Each of them could cause so much destruction. He knew one thing for sure.

Iō looked at him. "Naruto-san, give Shōseki your coat so he may sew on the weapons holster for your two 'guns' as you call them while I explain the workings of the weapons to you." Naruto pulled of his coat and handed it to the assistant, who then went to the back room to sew on the holster.

Iō walked in front of the sword and began to explain it. "This sword here was built to your exact specifications. We put an engine in it like you asked, though it was tough to make a small enough engine let me tell you that. When you 'rev' that handle, it absorbs your fire chakra into the blade and super heats it for maximum performance. The only downside is that you will have to make your own sword style with it, seeing as it's too big to be used like a regular katana."

He then pointed at the two hand guns. "Those two little baby's right there weren't has hard. You channel regular or elemental chakra into them and they are compacted into little balls in the barrel like a cannonball in cannon. Depending on the amount you put in, the attacks could range from minor to lethal, but again, that depends on how much you compress into the ball. The outside is made of metal as well, so you don't have to worry about them breaking easily."

Naruto picked up the two handguns and weighed them. They were light, so they wouldn't slow him down. He circulated his chakra and felt it being absorbed into the gun like the weapons maker had said. He would bet if he pulled the trigger, they would perform their purpose with ease.

Iō's assistant came back out with his coat, the only difference being that it now had a patch on back where he could holster his guns. He slipped the coat back on and twirled the hand guns around.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction while looking at the guns. "Now, what to call you two," he pondered. He thought for a few moments and then grinned. "The white one is Shiratama (White Soul) and the black one is Dākuhāto (Dark Heart)." Deciding they were good names, he holstered them.

He then picked up the sword and gave it a few good swings. "What's your name then pal?" He contemplated it before deciding. "Your name will be Onigui (Demon Devourer)." Using chakra, he stuck it to his back.

He then turned around and looked at Iō crying. Naruto turned to his assistant and pointed his thumb at the boy's master. "What's wrong with him," Naruto asked carefully.

The assistant just sighed and shook his head. "He thinks it's beautiful when someone names their weapons like that," he replied simply, causing the silver haired teen to sweat drop.

Naruto turned and then walked towards the door. He called back to Iō, "Thanks old timer, but I've got a mission. I'll be back another time." He then disappeared from the doorway, leavening a crying weapons maker and his assistant.

* * *

><p>(Outside)<p>

Naruto began walking along the dirt path that took him to the border of Hi no Kuni that was near Yu no Kuni (Hot Springs Country). As he was walking, he was preparing on how he would get to Kaminari no Kuni by looking at a map Hiruzne-Ojii-san provided him with.

"_Hm, let's see here,"_ Naruto thought, carefully inspecting the map and possible routes he could take. _"If I go at top speed, I should be able to get to the boarder in a couple hours. Then I could do one of two options, either pay for a ferry over or take the long way by going through the border again. By taking the ferry, I could cut one or two days off of the trip."_

"_**I wouldn't suggest that kit,"**_ Kyūbi objected. _**"You want some time to train with your new toys here, don't you? Not only that, but Echidna and I need to keep showing you moves as well as help with other aspects. Add on to your **_Rinnegan_** and jutsu training still and we've got a lot of stuff to do. I suggest we take the long way to get there and then take the ferry back, that way you can train on the way."**_

"_**I believe the ero-kitsune's idea is quite sound, master,"**_ Echidna agreed.

"_All right then, since you put up a convincing argument, the long way it is then,"_ proclaimed Naruto with enthusiasm. He then picked up the pace, jumped to the trees, and picked up the pace. _"Get ready Kaminari no Kuni, because it's show time!"_

* * *

><p>(Days Later)<p>

Naruto strolled up a rocky path as he made his way to the valley between the mountains where the village was. He was whistling a jaunty tune and had a small spring in his step, happy to almost be there.

For the past few days, Naruto trained constantly while on the move, using shadow clones and all to improve his skills for the mission. He now believed he was more than ready to take on any demon this village threw at him.

He was also somewhat surprised that he didn't come across any bandits one his way here. Since Yugakure no Sato (Hidden Hot Springs Village) was no longer a shinobi village, many bandits had roamed the area. He had been expecting to run across at least a few so he could practice a few moves against live opponents, but he had sadly come across none.

Finally, after an hour of trekking through the mountainous regions, Naruto came to the final hill and looked onto the village below. It was medium size with a few large buildings and many smaller ones. Around the outside was a bunch of mining entrances as well.

From what he could guess, this village was primarily a mining village and that was where they got their main source of income. If he had to guess, Kumo probably got a lot of the materials for their weapons here and that's why Sarutobi-Ojii-san had been grinning so much.

Naruto took a sniff of the air. _"I can't smell any _Yokai_ here,"_ he thought.

"_**Good demons can hide their signatures kit,"**_ stated the demonic kitsune in his gullet.

"_**He's right Naruto-sama,"**_ said Echidna. _**"If I had to guess, this demon prefers darkness and hides in the mines during the day."**_

"_Interesting theory,"_ Naruto thought slightly intrigued. _"I'll have to find out more once we get to the village and get information from the client."_

Naruto walked down the path way toward the village. On his way down, he noted that it was slightly deserted due to the fact that so few people were on the road way and by the looks of things, in the village as well. The most likely cause of it was obviously the demon that was attacking the village.

As he approached the entrance, he saw a woman in her mid 20's wearing a black dress standing there holding a folder. As he came closer, he saw that that she was a beautiful brunette, her hair tied in a bun behind her head. She had light green eyes behind her glasses and full red lips. In his opinion, she was a work of art.

"_Jackpot,"_ he thought walking up slowly. "Hello there beautiful, have you been waiting here for little old me?"

She blushed lightly at his appearance, but smiled none the less. "That depends," she replied softly. "Are you the shinobi we hired from Konoha?"

Naruto smirked, got down on his knees, and grabbed her hand. "That would be me. My name is Naruto, Sparda Naruto. I'm at your service, madam." He kissed her hand, intensifying her blush and causing her to giggle lightly.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"_**No you don't,"**_ mocked his kitsune devil arm.

"_Shut it, fuzz face,"_ Naruto demanded. Naruto looked at the woman. "So, I'm going to assume you're taking me to the contact?"

"Yes," she replied and began to walk away, Naruto hot on her tail. "My name is Yuko. I am the assistant to the mayor of the village."

Naruto looked around and noticed there were fewer people than there should be. _"Yup, just like I thought, nearly a ghost town now."_ He looked directly at her. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have these attacks been going on?"

She kept her face looking straight forward, but replied, "Almost a two weeks now. The demon just showed up out of the blue and started attacking miners who went into the mines. About a few days later, it started raiding the village itself and proclaimed the area under its domain. There was almost nothing we could do. Then about two weeks ago, Kumo finally sent shinobi to assist us, but they could not do much, despite two of the people being Jinchūriki.

Naruto mentally froze for a second. They were people like who he was before? Who strong were they? What powers did their demons give them? These questions ran through his mind. However one question resounded the most: Would he have to fight them?

He really did not want to fight them. They were, in a sense, comrades in arms. They probably knew the same pain, suffering, and loneliness he felt as a child; kindred spirits in a way. No, fighting them was something he definitely wanted to avoid if he could.

He also began to wonder what Bijū (Tailed Beasts) they had inside of them as well. _"Hey Ky__ū__bi, Echidna, do you know who Kumo has?"_

"_**From what I remember, they had Hachibi and Nibi as their demons,"**_ Echidna remembered.

"_**Really, **__**Gyūki and Matatabi, my two favorite **_Bijū_**,"**_ commented Kyūbi sarcastically. _**"Ok, well I like Matatabi, she's a little sexy kitten and incredible in bed. Women say men are perverts, but Matatabi makes people like Jiraiya seem normal."**_

Naruto sweat dropped. _"Is it even possible for someone to make Ero-Sennin look normal?"_ This also made Naruto think of two other things. _"Yo, two things I want you to answer. One: You guys have names?"_

"_**Of course we have names, baka. What, did you think that our monikers humans gave us were our true names?"**_ Feeling Naruto nod his head, he sighed in exacerbation. _**"Well you were wrong! My name is Kurama, not Kyūbi!"**_

"_Well that was easy, why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?"_

"_**Because you never asked, you smartass,"**_ Kurama roared.

"_Ok, ok, I get it, thank you. I'll try and be more considerate next time."_

"_**Good, now what was your second question?"**_

"_If you and Matatabi screwed when you were still outside of containers, isn't that like fucking your sister in a way?"_

"_**Well, demons don't see it that way. Even if you're related in some way, a mate is a mate."**_

"_Yeah, ok Kurama, whatever helps you sleep at night." _He tuned out his friends roar of fury when he saw the woman beside him waving a hand in his face to catch his attention. "Sorry, I was spacing out. What was it?"

"I've been trying to get your attention," Yuko said, a bit worried. "We've been at the front of the office for a few minutes now. Are you alright?"

He looked in front of him and saw they were in front of a gray cylindrical building with a balcony up top, most likely where the mayor was. It was overall just a pretty bland place.

Deciding he didn't want to worry her, he smiled. "Yeah," he replied nonchalantly. "I've just been processing the information you've given me so far."

She smiled as well. "Good then. I know the mayor wanted to see you as soon as you got into town, so why don't we head inside."

He grinned at her. "Of course, lead the way my beautiful flower."

She blushed hard and playfully punched him. "Stop it, that's embarrassing." Seeing him still grinning, she pouted before giving up. "J...just follow me." They went inside and proceeded to the mayor's office, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p>(Mayor's Office)<p>

"What do you mean you hired another group of shinobi?"

This was the shout that came from inside the office of village mayor Hiro Kouta as an enraged red headed Kumo-nin was being held back by one of her teammates from biting his head off.

"Karui, chill," called a dark spiky white haired boy with a lollypop in his mouth. He was wearing an overlong shirt with a hood, hand guards, and shin guards. He had a Kumo headband on his forehead and a sword on his back. "If you don't calm down and you kill him, we'll cause an incident! The whole village will hate us and force us out. Then Raikage-sama (Lighting Shadow) will force us to clean the public restrooms as punishment for a week for failing!"

"No way Omoi," returned the red head, Karui. She was a dark skinned kunochi with amber eyes. She wore a Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, and thigh-high boots. She wore the Kumo headband as a bandana and had a sword on her back. "He fucking hired another group of shinobi! There is no way that you're supposed to do that! It's like betraying your own country!"

"Karui, calm down," said a pony-tailed blond. She was fair skinned. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, purple fingerless gloves, and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She wore the Kumo headband around her forehead. "We don't know that's exactly what he did, so you need to calm down."

"Enough Karui," stated a buxom blonde in the back who had been silent up until now. She was fair skinned and had her hair that reached to her shoulders in back. She wore a very low-cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt, red hand guards, high boots, and what looked like a modified Kumo flak jacket around her stomach. "We have enough problems and we don't need you causing more."

"But...," before she was finished, she had been cut off by the giant dark skinned man who appeared at her side, with a hand on her shoulder.

"No time for a fire, dear little spitfire," the raped the large man lamely. He was a muscular man with white hair, a white goatee, and a bull horn tattoo. He wore black sun glasses, a white Kumo flak jacket, and a white scarf, a red rope around his waist, shin guards, and shinobi sandals. He had a white Kumo headband around his forehead and seven swords on his back.

"But Bee-sensei," she tried again.

"No little spitfire, now stop acting like a livewire. Be more like Samui and Yugito, yeah feel me," he raped again. Bee then turned to the mayor. "Why ya hire another village, ya fool?"

The mayor, an older and plump gentleman sitting behind his desk, sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. "I'm sorry," he apologized in a tired voice. "But it is obvious you can't handle the situation." He then looked toward Karui. "As for betraying our country, the daimio has a vested interest in the mine for its precious metals. He told me to get the mine up by whatever means necessary, even if it means turning to another village for assistance."

"And what village did you turn to," asked Samui, still very calm despite the situation.

"We sent contracts to every major village. The first to reply and send aid was Konohagakure no Sato."

"What," shout the five shinobi, even the normally calm Samui. It was an inslut to the village enough that the client asked for help from another village, but asking Konoha was like a slap in the face to Kumo considering past relations.

The first to recover was the ponytailed blonde, Yugito. "Sir, with all do respect, if you had hired Iwa, Kiri, or even Suna, we would understand. However, to hire Konoha, a village we have already had rocky relations with, for help? We would have been better off handling it on our own."

"And with all due respect to you and your village, Yugito-san, it is obvious you can't handle it," replied the mayor. "This village is dying. We used to have over 10,000 villagers. Now, we are down to only 2,000. This is in a matter of weeks." He stood up and walked to the window behind him. He looked down on the village below as he continued to talk. "I grew up in this village and watched it boom. I was here when the mines first opened. I love this village with all of my heart and I will do whatever it takes to protect it." He turned around and looked them in the eyes. "Even if it means I have to hire shinobi that weren't from my own country."

He would have continued had there not been a knock at the door. His assistant entered the room. "Sir," she began, "the Konoha shinobi has arrived and is waiting for you outside."

The older man looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Yuko," he told her. "Please, send him in if you would be so kind." She nodded and left.

Karui snorted. "One shinobi huh," she mocked. "They must really think there all that to just send one." She noticed the rest of her team give her a glare that said 'not helping.' She was about to ask 'what' when the door opened and shocked everybody in the room.

Standing in the doorway was a boy that looked about one or two years younger than them. He was ashen skinned and had silvery, spiked hair and icy blue eyes. His face was devoid of baby fat and on each of his cheeks were three whisker like marks that gave him a feral like appearance.

He wore black Anbu styled pants and no shirt, showing of his nice six pack. He also wore a purple trench coat with a Konoha leaf symbol on each shoulder. He used his head band as a belt, which also had a strange weapon and a few scrolls hanging off it. One his back was a giant sword.

Both parties sized each other up. The silver hair teen just stood there looking at them with face so blank, none of them could read him. Each member of the team from Kumo had their own thoughts.

Omoi was thinking about possible scenarios for how this could end. So far, he had come up with them getting into a fight and losing two team members before they finally killed him. Then that would end up causing more problems with Konoha and from what he heard, despite the Hokage's old age, not even the Raikage wanted to mess with the Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi).

Samui was taking a more analytical standpoint. While she was not thinking along the lines of Omoi, she was thinking more about what could happen; wither or not there would be an engagement between them and the Konoha shinobi. She was also thinking somewhat deep in the back of her mind about how hot he was.

Karui was thinking two things. She was pissed that this guy standing before her was a Konoha shinobi, standing in their territory. A village they had constantly thought with had a shinobi in their country, upon the request of their citizens. She too was also thinking about how sexy he was as well. If it weren't for the fact that he was a Konoha shinobi, she probably would have tried flirting.

Yugito was having a conversation with the friend in her head. _"It's not happening Nibi,"_ she thought blushing furiously.

"_**Come on, kitten,"**_ replied the giant cat in her head. _**"You know you really want to jump him right now and just..."**_

"_Nibi,"_ shouted Yugito in her head and began blushing even more furiously.

Bee was also talking with his inner counterpart about the matter. _"What's the matter Hachibi, you act 'in more like Nibi bro,"_ he rapped horribly.

"_**First of all, stop rapping you idiot,"**_ began the tailed ox. _**"Second, don't say I'm acting like a scared cat. Third, I'm a bit shaken because of that kid. His energy feels familiar to two different demons."**_

"_Double trouble, ya fool?"_

"_**That's a possibility. One feels like an ancient devil and the other feels like my least favorite person in the world."**_

"_Wasn't your least favorite person that kitsune that burned Konoha asunder, ya 'know?" _

"_**Yup, that would be him. This must be his container. Bee, don't take the boy lightly. There is energy is rolling off of him in waves. We'll talk about it more later, but whatever you do, do not expose his status right now."**_

"_Gotcha, ya fool."_

Finally, after a tense moment of silence, the boy just grinned at everyone in the room. "Sorry, didn't mean to crash the party," he said smoothly. "I just wanted to know about my mission before I got to work." He then looked toward the mayor. "I'm going to assume you're the client?"

The mayor nodded and walked toward the boy. He held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Yes, that would be me," he replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hiro Kouta. I am the mayor of this fine village."

The boy took the hand. "Naruto, Sparda Naruto. I am the assistance you requested. I specialize in demon hunting, capture, and or elimination."

"That's quite the profession for one so young," Kouta commented wearily.

"I'm thirteen, old timer."

That was a shock to the other shinobi in the room. He was that age and performing an A-Ranked mission like this on his own? Now they definitely could not underestimate him.

Naruto turned and looked at them. He easily picked out the two other containers in the room. The beautiful ponytailed blonde had the neko demon and the big burley man had the ox. He could tell the girl contained the Nibi because of her body type. Just looking at her and her cat like pose, he could just tell. As for the other one, he literally made no attempts to hide it. The seal was clear as day on his arm.

"_What to do, what to do,"_ he pondered casually. _"Do I call them out on it or do I wait and do it after introductions?"_

"_**Personally, as much as I enjoy watching you screw with people, I think I would be best to do it later,"**_ Kurama stated.

Nodding at his weapon's suggestion, he turned to the other shinobi in the room. "So, what can I call you guy's, huh?"

"And what will you do with them," ask Omoi suspiciously. "Will you take our names and send them back to your village to add to your bingo books and have us recognized all over the shinobi world?"

Naruto sweat dropped at the question. "I only wanted to know so I didn't have to refer to you generically like 'Kumo-nin 1' or 'Kumo-nin A,' or, if you want, I could come up with my own names for you." He placed his hands in a pondering gesture. "Now, what do I call you? Wait how about I call you 'Over Thinker.'" He pointed at Karui. "I'll call you 'Red.'" He then pointed at Samui. "I'll call you 'Beautiful.'" Next was Yugito. "I'll call you 'Nibi-Chan.'" Finally, he moved to Bee. "And you... well you get 'Hachibi-dono.'"

All five of them stood there, motionless. The fact that he knew that they were Jinchūriki was a surprise. Samui gave Omoi and Karui a look and they sprang into action. The three of them disappeared in a blur. Omoi and Karui appeared behind him, with their swords coming down in a slashing motion while Samui appeared in front with her tantō drawn and ready to stab him in the stomach.

Naruto saw their movements as incredibly slow. He drew Onigui and held it to block the strikes coming from behind. With his other hand, he drew Purotekutā and pointed it right at Samui's head before she could strike.

The three of them froze as they saw what had happened as only a blur in their eyes. He had blocked Omoi and Karui's attack using that giant sword one handed and still was able to point a unknown weapon into Samui's face to stop her advance. Their tactics could easily beat Jōnin level shinobi and yet this guy blocked them like it was nothing. He was as they had originally thought: very dangerous.

He grinned at them all. "Now, now, that's not the way to make a good first impression you know," he chided them playfully. "I mean, we barely exchange a few words of dialogue and you attack me. Do none of you know the rules of engagement? Must I remind everybody I meet?" He sighed comically. "Great. Ok everybody, here's how it works. We exchange greetings, have a few minutes of witty banter, and then we fight. Does everybody understand now? Kami, I had to explain it to those Iwa shinobi last week. I had at least hoped Kumo shinobi would know."

Instead of sweat dropping like they wanted to, they all stayed on guard. Yugito decided to try and get information out of him. "How did you know we were Jinchūriki," she asked carefully. Her friends were in a situation where she did not want the guy to get angry and haul off on them. He had Samui starring straight into one of his weapons. She had to be very careful.

Naruto scoffed slightly. "Do you really think that it's that hard to ascertain," he asked. "You can tell if a person is a Jinchūriki by through three methods of reasoning. One: Who does the person carry themselves? While I have only met one other Jinchūriki, I find that they usually have some sort of mask up as deception to hide their true thoughts and feelings. Also, a person's body language and movement allows me to tell too. Two: Does the person have a specific marking or symbol on them that is not natural or looks man made? If so, then you're most likely a Jinchūriki. Third and Final..." Naruto pointed one of the fingers on his gun toward Bee. "When their fucking seal is visible on their bodies like on, I don't know, their arms, that person is obviously Jinchūriki!"

Bee had the decency to look a bit sheepish when he explained his reasoning while the others slowly lowered their weapons. He was right in a way. Jinchūriki could most likely be defined by those reasons and he hit the hammer on the head of the nail on that one.

Bee decided not to call him out on his demon situation just yet, but he would later. Instead, he decided to play along. "Well, you got me kid'o. I float… like a butterfly. And sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the Eight-Tails, the great Killer Bee!"

Yugito was still hesitant, but gave her name as well. "I am Nii Yugito," she stated slowly. "And you were correct in saying I'm the Nibi Jinchūriki. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

Omoi, who had calmed down, held out a hand to Naruto, who had put his weapons away. "Fine then, I can be civil," he said. "The name is Omoi. It's nice to meet you Naruto-san." Naruto shook his hand in a friendly manner.

Naruto then set his sights on Samui and Karui. He sped towards them and got on his knees, each with one of their hands in his. "And who are you two lovely mountain flowers," he asked in a flirtatious manner.

Karui started sputtering out nonsense before finally getting out her name. "Karui," she stammered before pulling her hand away, clearly embarrassed.

Samui however, while her cheeks were a bit red, kept her cool. "Samui," she replied simply without a hint of emotion.

Naruto kissed her hand, shocking everyone in the room. Samui's face also betrayed a look of surprise and her cheeks had fully reddened. Naruto looked up at her. "What a perfect name, cause you're making me kind of hot under the collar," he joked. "We'll go quite well together, no?"

Bee looked at his student in amusement as this was the first time he had seen her so visibly flustered. No matter what he or anyone else did, her face never betrayed a single emotion at all. He really had to give props to his fellow Jinchūriki for making his student show some emotion.

Yugito, Omoi, and Karui looked on in shock at what had just happened. Their teammate, the one many of the shinobi in their generation had aptly named the 'emotionless bitch', was blushing up a storm. She never did that. She had been asked out by some of the most desirable people in the village even and she never accepted or blushed once. Yet this guy right here was flirting with Samui and actually getting results. They felt that if the apocalypse came right now, they wouldn't be surprised.

A small part of Yugito, for an unknown reason, felt jealous as well. Why was he flirting with Samui? Why hadn't he done the same to her or maybe Karui? Why did...

"_**Kitten sounds a bit jealous,"**_ said a voice in the back of their head. _**"My, my, you don't even know him for a day and you're already interested in him."**_

"_Nibi, it's not like that at all,"_ Yugito responded with hesitance.

"_**Oh just admit it, you want his body. You want him to ravish you all night long. You want that Adonis to just take his giant sword and thrust it..."**_

"_Nibi,"_ Yugito shouted in her mind to once again silence her inner demon, despite she knew part of what she was saying was true, though she wouldn't admit it. Her pride as a kunochi would not allow her to become a pervert.

Back with Samui, her mind had frozen. There had been many bold attempts by men to seduce her, she could tell because a kunochi knew all about seduction. No man however had ever been successful because they had never caught her interest.

The man before her, however, was an enigma. One minute, he was incredibly serious and showed immense skill. The next, however, he became a joker. Usually she would never like a man like this, but there was something about him that just made him special in her eyes.

Finally getting over her blush, she managed to return her face to its normal impassive look before pulling away her hand. She rejoined the rest of her team, who were still dumbfounded by the events that had just occurred. When they all looked at her, she threw them a cold glare, causing them to back off.

Naruto was grinning to himself like a fool. _"Score, all these Kumo chicks are beautiful,"_ he thought happily. _"Then again, I've never met an un fine kunochi before, so that doesn't make much sense."_ Naruto then felt a mental slap to his head, causing him to get a headache. _"Alright, which one of you did that?"_

"_**Both of us kit,"**_ replied Kurama with a slight growl.

"_What did I do?"_

"_**I told you not to call them out on the **_Jinchūriki_** thing and what do you go and do? You call them out on it! The only reason they probably haven't figured out you're one was because you came up with an elaborate line of thinking, which I didn't even think you could do."**_

"_Ye of little... hey, I take offense to that."_

"_**You were supposed too!"**_

"_Ok, now I knew why you did it, but why did you hit me Echidna?"_

"_**Because, Naruto-sama, you need to stop flirting so much,"**_ the green demoness replied simply.

"_**She says that Naruto, but in reality she is just jelou..."**_ Kurama was cut off by sound of someone being smacked silly. Naruto ignored the cries of help and went back to reality.

Naruto looked toward the mayor and smiled at him. "Well, now that I've had my fun, let's get down to business," he said lightly. "I'll need you to give me a full recount of what is happening."

Kouta looked at Naruto and nodded. "Yes, of course," he responded. He went to the small bar he had on the other side of the room and poured himself a glass of Sake. "It started two weeks ago. Our miners were down in the mines and had reported problems with some of the equipment that stopped productivity for about an hour, but that was it. It wasn't really out of the ordinary at all because it happens at least once a month or so.

"About an hour after they began work again, a few of the workers began to complain about a strange noise they heard coming down from one of the abandoned mine shafts. The head in charge of the mine, my brother Nao, thought it would be a good idea to send a small team down to investigate. A few minutes after they went down, they reported some strange shadows moving around down there..." Kouta paused for a minute. "And that's when it happened.

"The miners who had gone down, they... started screaming over the radio about something being down there and to get them out. But before they could be pulled up, the team lost radio contact. My brother was about to order another team to go down and find them, but these dark shadows and... creatures with red eyes... came crawling out of the shaft. My brother had them all run and radioed the crews on the outside to place some explosives on the entrance to the mine. He got out as many as he could before he had them detonate the explosives and seal the entrance. We thought the problem was over, but it was just the beginning.

"Soon, one night several days after the entrance was destroyed; we heard an explosion that came from the mine. The entrance had been blown open and the demons came to the village. They wrecked everything in sight. Those who could not hide were slaughtered or dragged back to the mine. We lost over 200 people that night. We lost another hundred the next night, another 50 the night after, casualties and disappearances just kept growing. Soon, people began to leave of their own volition until finally, we were down to the numbers were at now."

Kouta turned to the shinobi in the room. "Please, I understand your villages hate each other, but we're desperate. Please, work together and stop these demons by whatever means necessary."

Naruto looked into the eyes of the desperate mayor. He saw a fire in this man's eyes that showed he cared greatly for this village. If need be, that look told Naruto he would lay his life down for it just to see it survive. It was a will that reminded him of the old man's will to protect Konoha. He would help this man.

Naruto looked toward his counterparts from Kumo. "Look, I think we know our villages have had a lot of problems with each other," he began, "but I am willing to put aside whatever problems our villages may have right now."

"Why would you want that," asked Karui suspiciously.

Naruto smiled at her. "Because," he pointed to Kouta, "this village is very important to him. He loves it with all of his heart and soul. He is pleading us to help him and I would like too."

Samui looked at him now. "What would you ask of us, Naruto-san," she asked curiously.

Naruto grinned at her. "I want to work together." Seeing their shocked looks, he continued. "I want to swap information. You tell me anything you know, I tell you anything I know. If we ask each other for assistance or it is required, we will work together."

"So in other words, you're suggesting a temporally alliance of sorts," stated Omoi with certainty.

"But isn't that against our protocols, Bee-sensei," asked Yugito to her teacher.

Bee looked thoughtful for a moment and walked to Naruto. The silver haired teen stretched out a hand. "What do you say, big guy," Naruto began, "want to give it the old college try?"

Bee looked at it for a moment before grinning and shaking his outstretched hand. "You've got yourself a deal little man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Well, didn't see that coming did you? I honestly thought that this was a good place to leave off. I'll admit, there wasn't really any fighting in this chapter. You see Naruto use another power of the Rinnegan and interact with the mummy. Our hero also meets everyone favorite characters from Kumo. **

**Explanations:**

**Ascension Ceremony- For those of you who don't know, it was the ceremony used to turn the antagonists in Devil May Cry 4 into angelic looking demons. I think I kind of dropped the ball there for something bigger and really integrated in the Devil May Cry mythology into the story.**

**False Hell Gate- What the Order of the Sword used to call forth small numbers of demons in Devil May Cry 4. As for what Orochimaru has planned for them, well you'll just have to find out.**

**Orochimaru- Not saying a word. I threw in a big hint there, so if you can't figure it out, then you'll see later. All I will tell you is though that Orochimaru will not end up this stories main villain.**

**Naruto going on Mission during exam time- Felt like doing it. Authors in other stories either get lazy and time skip or have him do stuff around the village. I wanted to branch out and give him missions instead.**

**Tsunade coming back before Invasion- Some of you may cry foul, but you know what, I don't care. In light of recent events, that would be enough to want Sarutobi to have her return early. So I'm having her come back early and help protect the village from the invasion. Some may say that ensure Konoha's going to win, trust me, it's only the beginning of what I have planned.**

**Weapons from I****ō****: Ok, so a lot of you are saying have him get Rebellion and Yamamoto now. Instead, I substituted them with a version of Red Queen and Ebony and Ivory. Why you ask? One: Because I wanted too. Two: I don't want Naruto getting Rebellion and Yamamoto to early, so I thought I would give you some good substitutes. By the way, I hope you like what I did with the designs of the weapons.**

**Few Day Time Skip: Ok, I got lazy and decided I didn't want to explain what he did on the way there. I would be like this: Run a few hours, Train, Run another few hours, train again. It isn't worth it at all.**

**Bee Rapping- I'm going to have to ask you to bear with me on this one folks. I'm not the best rapper or at rhymes, so if he doesn't have authentic stupid Bee raps, I apologize.**

**Hiro Kouta- You know, I hope you kind of like Kouta, because you'll see him throughout this arc. In a way, I wanted him to be kind of like the Hokages in a way. He loves his village greatly and would do anything for it, but does not have the power to do so. So in a way, he is kind of this tragic hero sort of where he has the spirit and courage, but not the power to back it up.**

**Sort Term Alliance- Here, I brought back a bit of the old Naruto with a Devil May Cry twist to it. The old Naruto would preach about right and wrong. I wanted to instead of him go just badass and do it himself, to have some help too. Plus, it helps develop some of the relationships you people have been hoping for.**

**That's all I really have to say for this chapter. Several things:**

**One: I'm thinking about getting a Beta Reader. If you have any good guys in mind or are interested in becoming my Beta Reader for this story, please drop a PM or leave your interest and Email address in a review.**

**Two: Please keep sending me Devil Arm ideas. You might see them incorporated into the story.**

**One last thing: I'm looking for a good artist to draw people, places, and weapons, and so on for my profile. If you have a Deviant Art page or anything similar and you would like to draw pictures for the story, either drop me a PM or leave me an Email address in your review and I'll get back to you.**

**That's all folks. Remember to read and review to tell me what you think about the story and any questions you may have.**

**DarkNaruto101 is out.**


	5. Author's Note 1

Authors Note:

Hi guys I know I haven't really written in a while but I'm coming back for real this time. I've been dealing with a lot of shit this passed two years that I've been trying to unsuccessfully deal with… a lot of them mental health issues but I won't go into that because that's not what you clicked on to read. With that in mind I have this announcement:

This story will be receiving an overhaul. When I originally started I was just interested in trying to make the story sound interesting to get people to read it and looking back on it I realize ended up compromising my beliefs. What are they exactly? I believe in no bashing and that every character deserves a good chance to be developed wither a person hates a certain character or not (and you know who I'm talking about people who asked me to bash Sakura as and I quote "underserving bitchy fangirl.") I believe in developing a comprehensive plot and following through with it.

The problem is that I have not with this story.

I made Naruto change to quickly after having him get his powers. And having them "add their personality to his" did not help because it was just lazy writing on my part. I didn't have him learn to use his own powers, work to correct people's perceptions of him, and while having Kurama helping him made sense I still went about everything wrong and did not stay true to my core principle when I started looking at stories like these.

That's why this story is receiving an effective overhaul. Not only because I've taken the time over these past few years experimenting with writing styles but so that I can go back to those ideals.

As for what it will look like… well you'll just have to see.

I know some of you have told me the story is awesome and that is great. The fact that I'm even deciding to do an overhaul on it is the fact that you guys have kept asking me to bring it back and I will always appreciate that. You guys have inspired me to continue writing the way that I wanted to and now I think I have the proper skills to do it this time. So once again thank you so much guys!

I would also like to let you now that I will try and balance this story out with some other ones on the way, a few I that I'll mention here cause I think they might interest you.

One is a Naruto/Campione! Crossover called "The Crowned Maelstrom" following Naruto's adventures as a Campione and how the world changes due to the ideals he brings along with him. There will be action, romance, and a lot of awesome insanity that you would expect from everyone's favorite ninja in orange… add to the chaos of a Campione for those who know the series. Expect this one before a repost of the new "The New Devil" story (still working out a new name) comes out.

A second one is another one called "The Guilty Maelstrom," a cross between Guilty Crown and Naruto. I've seen a few of these crossovers but for some reason quite a lot of them never really just worked for me so I decided why not try and throw my hand at it. From what I have written for the plot so far I think it is awesome but I'll leave that to you guys to decide when it comes out.

A third one that I'll mention here is probably the only non-crossover I have ever worked on and is probably the one I am looking forward to writing the most. Its current name, as of this moment unless I think of a better title, is called "For Want of a Shield." Essentially it's about a Naruto who finds out what being a shinobi means from a young age; hat it's not like what he thinks about shinobi being hero's to people. He decides that he wants to become independent of the village and leaves at a young age and changing a great many futures with the choice that he's made. As for what occurs, you'll need to read it to find out.

For other ideas I've been thinking about cheek out my profile.

I once again would like to thank you guys for sticking with the story, I really appreciate it. Expect the new story up sometime early to mid June.


End file.
